Romanticide
by Prongsie and Paddie
Summary: Edward ha conseguido al fin la Piedra Filosofal y ha recuperado su brazo y su pierna. Ahora va a por la reconstrucción del cuerpo humano de Al, pero si algo sale mal, entonces se quedará sin hermano. Sólo un hombre podrá ayudarlo... YAOI RoyxEd LEMON
1. Chapter I: Wishmaster

**Romanticide**

_by Padfoot & Prongs_

Bueno, como siempre, sólo unas cuantas aclaraciones previas para evitarnos molestias y a ustedes, decepciones xD

Esta historia es **yaoi**, gente, lo que quiere decir que contiene relaciones homosexuales. Si esto te ofende, un buen consejo es que busques algo más en que aprovechar tu tiempo. Además, tendrá **lemon** en capítulos venideros, así que tampoco es apta para mentes sensibles a esto aunque se avisará al principio del capítulo por si las dudas. De momento, puede leerlo el que desee, que no se topará con nada fuerte. Ni con spoilers potenciales de la serie tampoco.

Oh! Casi lo olvidamos. Se podría decir (bastante acertadamente xDD) que este es un fic **anti-Winry**. Así que si te agrada la susodicha, NO LO LEAS. Gracias.

En fin, esto apenas empieza, señores xD y las dos tenemos muchos ánimos para continuar rápido la historia, así que se actualizará seguido. Esperamos que tenga buena acogida, de verdad queremos saber qué tan buena (o mala) historia es.

Éste es nuestro granito de arena para todos los fans de **Roy x Ed** que hay por ahí, así que, disfruten :3

&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter I: Wishmaster**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había pisado ese lugar. Hubiese preferido no volver hasta haber alcanzado completamente su meta, pero… las circunstancias eran distintas a sus deseos, para variar. Detestaba aceptar que necesitaba ayuda para lograrla y que, precisamente, era a eso a lo que venía. A pedirla, después de dos años que, en su opinión, bastaban para haberlo conseguido todo él solo.

Lamentablemente, aquello sólo era alarde. La verdad era que le había faltado poder.

- Necesito ver al Brigadier General Roy Mustang – comunicó, saludando marcialmente al guardia que estaba apostado en las puertas del cuartel.

El hombre centró su vista en el brazo que había levantado; el derecho. Al ver su cara de estupefacción absoluta, no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa complacida. Sin duda el oficial le conocía, a él y a sus 'características'. Aquellas por las que era llamado el Fullmetal Alchemist.

- ¿Es usted de verdad Edward Elric-san? – preguntó al fin el guardia, lanzándole una mirada desconfiada.

- Por supuesto que lo soy – resignado, le enseñó el reloj de plata que tenía todo alquimista del Estado – Dígame, ¿se encuentra el Brigadier?

- H-hai! ¡Discúlpeme, señor, por dudar!

- No hay problema

Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de Roy, le animaron las miradas pasmadas y las felicitaciones que no dejaba de recibir. Lo había olvidado por un momento. Había logrado algo, después de muchos intentos fallidos. Algo que nunca nadie había hecho antes.

Pero, aún faltaba la parte más importante, pensó, mientras llamaba a la puerta.

Tardaron unos segundos en contestarle. De pronto, la misma se abrió, dejando ver a una rubia "secretaria", ya conocida por todos. Pero si era nada más que la Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye quien le atendía. Al verlo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Edward-kun, ¡bienvenido! - se corrió y lo dejó pasar al despacho sin miramientos. No hacía falta anunciarlo siquiera.

- Gracias, Riza-san - la saludó con una reverencia.

Al ingresar, cerró la puerta tras él. Desde atrás de un escritorio, aquel hombre de mirada fría y calculadora que siempre sonreía irónicamente y trataba en un modo bastante cínico apartó unos papeles que observaba antes de ser interrumpido. Unas nuevas medallas se lucían en un sector de su chaqueta azul.

- Vaya, vaya... - comentó, observando detenidamente al rubio recién llegado - Pero si es nada menos que Edward Elric... o eso creo - sonrió cínicamente al observar que sus partes auto-mail ya no existían.

Una vena palpitó con insistencia en la frente del rubio. ¿Es que ni siquiera iba a decirle un frío "felicitaciones"?

- "_Debí saberlo…" _ - no era como si necesitara oír eso de él de todas formas – Con gusto puedo demostrárselo – replicó, golpeando las palmas de sus manos y sonriendo maliciosamente. Acto seguido, transmutó una de las sillas que descansaban frente al escritorio del hombre en un elegante sillón de cuero y se sentó – Que viaje aburrido que tuve, la verdad…

- O sea que después de todo lograste obtener la ya-no-tan-legendaria Piedra Filosofal... - no parecía escucharlo. El Flame Alchemist se levantó de su asiento y se asomó a la ventana unos segundos, para luego mirarlo - Si viniste para que te felicite por reconstruir una piedra que trajo desgracias a este mundo sólo por un beneficio propio, ahí tienes la puerta – prosiguió.

- No vine para eso… – le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que podía esperar todo de él menos que le ensalzara tal como hacían los demás. Miró de soslayo a Hawkeye, deseando que saliera de allí y así no tener que humillarse frente a ella también.

La ahora Lieutenant Colonel comprendió el mensaje y sin más, se excusó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

- Oh... mil perdones entonces - se disculpó el moreno y se apoyó en la pared, con los brazos cruzados - Te escucho…

- He venido porque… - maldición, ¿por qué precisamente se le secaba la garganta cuando más quería hablar rápido y de una vez? Carraspeó ligeramente antes de continuar – necesito de su ayuda, para recuperar el cuerpo de Al… la Piedra no es milagrosa – observó su brazo derecho, recordando todas las dificultades que había sufrido para recuperarlo – y yo solo… no voy a lograrlo – subió la vista a la espera de la respuesta.

"_Oh, vaya. Así que de eso se trataba después de todo_", pensó Roy. Por supuesto que eso él ya lo sabía, simplemente quería confirmarlo.

- Ah... - se quedó dubitativo unos segundos - En ese caso, la respuesta es no. - respondió tajantemente, acomodándose con una mano un mechón de cabello rebelde.

- ¿¡Qué? – frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo. ¿Es que ni siquiera iba a pensárselo? ¿Ni la estima suficiente para hacer eso le tenía? – Mire, entiendo que le estoy pidiendo algo muy grande, pero, ¡se lo compensaré! Puede quedarse con la Piedra si eso es lo que quiere

- No me interesa la recompensa - habló, despegándose de la pared y acercándose a él lentamente, inclinándose en el escritorio de modo tal que sus rostros queden a la misma altura - No te das cuenta acaso de que si sale una sola cosa mal... ¿puedes perder a tu hermano para siempre?

La verdad, el ahora Brigadier General de las milicias, creía que después de todo Edward Elric era un poco más inteligente que lo que le estaba demostrando en estos momentos.

- ¡Lo sé! Lo sé… – replicó el rubio, clavando su mirada en el azul profundo de los ojos de Roy - Es por eso que necesito de su ayuda, Coronel, para que nada salga mal

- General... - señala con la vista el pecho de su chaqueta, en la cual relucían los nuevos escudos y medallas del cargo - Y créeme que aunque te considere... osado... y hábil como para poder regenerar tu brazo y tu pierna gracias a la Piedra Filosofal, muy distinto es crear un cuerpo. No deja de ser transmutación humana, prohibición de las leyes de la alquimia, y aunque hayas podido volver tu cuerpo a la normalidad, no eres lo suficientemente competente como para lograr eso. De hecho, no hay NADIE en este mundo capaz de semejante ciencia - explicó el hombre, fijando su vista en el joven sentado enfrente suyo.

- No hay nadie _aún_ – corrigió Edward con convicción y luego añadió – Estoy seguro de que juntos lo conseguiríamos, General. Sólo déme una oportunidad, si me permite enseñarle las ecuaciones con las que creé mis miembros, yo…

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo? ¿De la misma manera en que estabas seguro de que conseguirías revivir a tu mamá? - Un golpe bajo. Y lo sabía. Pero necesitaba que el Fullmetal desistiera de esa absurda idea.

Por unos instantes, el mayor de los hermanos Elric no supo qué decir. Era cierto, después de todo. En ese entonces también había estado seguro de que triunfaría. Pero, ahora era distinto. ¡Lo era! Tenía la Piedra y muchísima más experiencia y, si Roy se lo permitía, también contaría con él esta vez.

- No es lo mismo… - masculló al fin, apretando los puños – Lo conseguiré. Se lo prometí a Al…

- Mírame, Edward, y escúchame bien - lo miró fijamente a los ojos - No estuviste en Ishbal. No sabes lo que es que una pequeña y minúscula partícula rocosa color granate decida el futuro de millones de personas. Ya no quiero participar más de la destrucción o creación de la vida a partir de la alquimia, a menos que las fuerzas militares me lo ordenen. Después de todo, soy un perro de los militares, igual que tú. Pero de mi propia iniciativa no nacerá nunca más la idea de la Piedra Filosofal. No es nada sino un ente de destrucción.

Sí, lo sabía. La Piedra no era algo de lo que pudiera fiarse completamente. Lo había vivido mientras regeneraba su brazo y su pierna. Sin embargo, era todo lo que tenía para recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano. Si tan sólo bastara con que entregara su vida para que funcionara, la daría sin dudarlo. Mas las cosas no eran así de fáciles y sabía que, ni aún así, podría cumplir su promesa.

¿Cómo podía explicarle todo eso a Roy de forma que entendiera y aceptara su propuesta? No lo sabía. Al menos no en ese momento.

- Volveré – aseguró, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la salida. Cuando la hubo abierto, alzó el brazo derecho para despedirse como era debido – Gracias por su tiempo, General

Al parecer, tendría que quedarse en la ciudad un tiempo más del que había planeado, pensó, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

- No lo dudo – y, de igual modo, lo saludó antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

El Fullmetal Alchemist salió como una exhalación del recinto, apenas notando a tiempo a Hawkeye en uno de los pasillos para dedicarle un taciturno nos vemos mañana. Que el Brigadier hubiera tocado el tema de su madre no le había sentado para nada bien y, a la vez, se sentía sumamente desalentado. Roy no le había dejado ni la más ínfima esperanza de que cambiaría de parecer. Y lo peor del caso es que le había dado todos los argumentos para no poder objetarle nada en lo absoluto.

El moreno, por su parte, había seguido su jornada de trabajo con relativa normalidad. A pesar de que consideraba su decisión irrefutable, se sentía extraño. ¿Culpable, tal vez?

No, por supuesto que no. No Roy Mustang.

Mas no podía sacar de su mente los intensos ojos de Ed en el momento en que le dio el no definitivo.

- ¿General? – le sacó de su ensimismamiento la voz de su subordinada – Ya es tarde. ¿Le molesta si…?

- Es verdad… - miró distraído el reloj sobre la mesa y añadió – Puedes irte, Hawkeye.

- Muchísimas gracias, señor. Con permiso - luego de un saludo marcial, se retiró del despacho de su jefe. Tal vez si se apresuraba, lograría alcanzarlo.

No tuvo que correr mucho de todos modos. En la escalinata de la entrada al edificio se encontraba, apoyado en una columna, el rubio y joven alquimista, observando melancólicamente las estrellas. Lenta y silenciosamente, se acercó a él.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, Edward-kun?- preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendo al aludido al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

- Riza-san… - la miró, no muy seguro de querer hablar de lo sucedido. Al final se animó a hacerlo, con el pensamiento de que la mujer podría interceder por él – Nada, es que… le pedí un favor al General, y él… se negó. No sé cómo hacerle cambiar de opinión, es todo.

- ¿Un favor? - lo miró algo curiosa - Qué extraño, no se ha negado últimamente a los favores que le has pedido. Dime, ¿qué favor es ése?... - al ver la mirada del chico, reaccionó - Eh, si se puede saber, claro

- Le pedí que me ayudara a recuperar el cuerpo de Al – le contó, resignado, y agregó luego, bajando la vista – Ni siquiera lo pensó…

- Vaya... - lo observó un momento - Por cierto, ¡felicitaciones! Me alegra mucho que hayas conseguido al fin la Piedra Filosofal y hayas recobrado tus partes biológicas - sonrió un momento, pero no sirvió para alegrar al muchacho, por lo que prosiguió – Y... el recuperar el cuerpo de tu hermano es una tarea muy complicada y riesgosa, tal vez por eso el General no quiera involucrarse. ¿No hay otra persona a quien puedas pedirle ayuda?

- No – respondió el rubio enseguida y siguió hablando, sin pensar en lo que decía – O sea, sí hay otras personas… pero, no puedo. No puedo recurrir a ellas para algo así de importante. Sólo confío en él. Tiene que existir una forma de convencerle…

¿"Sólo confío en él"? Un pensamiento se cruzó por la mente de la Coronel. ¿Podría ser eso posible?... no, era una locura. Aunque...

- Bueno, concluyamos en que es un alquimista muy habilidoso, pero... Edward-kun, tienes que comprender que para el General Mustang, la guerra de Ishbal fue un golpe muy fuerte. Sabes que la Piedra estuvo relacionada casi directamente con el conflicto, por lo tanto entenderás si la excusa de él es ésa, supongo

- Lo comprendo. Sé que, aun si no hubiera estado presente en Ishbal, tampoco sería un favor fácil de conceder… Pero, ¿qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué deje que mi hermano menor viva como armadura por el resto de su vida?

- No, es cierto... si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte a convencerlo, pero no te aseguro nada. No creo que ceda fácilmente a tu petición...

- ¿De verdad lo haría? ¡No sabe cómo se lo agradezco, Riza-san! – sonrió, visiblemente más animado. Se puso de pie y se desperezó antes de seguir, pues hacía horas que apenas había movido un músculo – No me importa cuánto nos tome, me quedaré el tiempo que sea necesario

- Sí, pero no hoy... el General tenía una cita, así que - se encogió de hombros -Ya debe de estar por salir - Miro al rubio unos segundos, levantándose también de su lugar - Pero mañana a primera hora le mencionaré el asunto y veré que puedo hacer, ¿está bien?- le sonrió finalmente

- ¿Una cita? – no pudo evitar preguntar, aunque no sabía por qué se admiraba del hecho. Era Roy del que estaban hablando después de todo – _"¡Claro! Yo que vengo a pedirle algo importante y a él le importa un bledo…"_ – rumió para sus adentros después, ceñudo.

- Sí... yo no tengo idea, eso comentó en el almuerzo - se lavó las manos enseguida la rubia - _"Si, ¡definitivamente es lo que pensé!... oooohhh, ¡¡qué emoción!"_

- Sou ka – con gusto hubiera iniciado un combate con él ahora mismo, sólo para enseñarle algo muchísimo más especial que andar seduciendo mujeres por ahí – En fin, muchas gracias, Riza-san – esbozó una sonrisa y luego se dio la vuelta, bajando la escalinata y alejándose del lugar. Levantó la mano cuando estuvo abajo y agregó - ¡Hasta mañana!

- ¡Hasta mañana, Edward-kun!- le devolvió el gesto y retornó al edificio, hacia su dormitorio.

Vaya cosas que había descubierto hoy...

Por su parte, Edward suspiró. Tenía que convencer a Roy a toda costa de que lo ayudase a recuperar el cuerpo de Al o a que al menos le explicara cómo enlazar su alma al cuerpo de alguien más, aunque esa ultima alternativa no le agradaba demasiado. No podía simplemente echarse para atrás en un momento así.

Con todo esto en mente, se fue caminando hacia donde se alojaban, es decir, a los dormitorios de los State Alchemist. Al seguramente estaría preocupado por él.

Y dicho y hecho; al llegar, el hermano menor de los Elric se aproximó a la puerta con rapidez.

- Nii-san! ¿Que pasó que tardaste tanto?

- Nada, Al – replicó él, mientras se desvestía preparándose para dormir – Tuve unos problemitas con nuestro querido Brigadier General. Se mosqueó porque le presumí que encontramos la Piedra… me sermoneó. Es lo único que sabe hacer; ¡dar sermones! – bueno, era cierto, ¿no? En realidad no estaba mintiendo, sólo… omitía detalles.

- ¿Y por qué te sermoneó? - inquirió mientras lo observaba. Francamente, estaba muy feliz de que su hermano hubiera logrado encontrar la Piedra y hubiera recuperado sus miembros amputados. Era una dicha más grande aún que si recuperase su propio cuerpo.

- Dijo que la Piedra sólo sirve para traer desgracias, que no debería intentar nada con ella… blah…

- ¿Sólo sirve para traer desgracias?... pero, ¡si obtuviste de nuevo las partes originales de tu cuerpo! ¿Eso también es una desgracia?

- No, pero, intenta tú decirle eso a él – _"Porque a mí no me escuchó"_ – agregó en sus pensamientos, al tiempo que se dejaba caer boca abajo en la cama – _"Pero, claro, ¡sí que puede escuchar a una de sus citas!"_ – sin percatarse, comenzó a darle golpecitos a la almohada.

La armadura que correspondía al nombre de Alphonse lo observaba desde su propia cama.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es sólo eso?... - Edward nunca le mentiría. Sin embargo...

- Na? – Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano un momento - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- No lo sé... te ves extraño...

Trató de detener un irremediable tic nervioso antes de que su interlocutor lo viera. Vaya que su hermano era perceptivo. Ya se había dado cuenta de que le escondía algo.

- _"Kuso…"_ - ¡Me veo enfadado! ¡Ni siquiera me felicitó, Al!

- ¡E-Está bien! Lo siento... pero en todo caso tendrías que haberle dicho algo; no es normal que te quedes callado en esa clase de situaciones

- ¡No me quedé callado! Es sólo que… se me acabaron los argumentos – admitió, derrotado – ¡Maldito sea...!

- De acuerdo, tranquilo, relájate - intentó calmarlo - No sacas nada discutiendo y reprochándote a ti mismo. Estoy seguro de que en la mañana se te ocurrirán mil cosas para decirle y entonces podrás vengarte. Pero por ahora, intenta descansar un poco

La verdad es que era muy fácil detectar cuando Ed estaba enfadado o no; a pesar de tener un cuerpo de acero, aún podía percibir todos los estados de ánimo de su hermano como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

- Sí, bueno… tienes razón, Al – respiró hondo, y se dio vuelta en la cama, cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza – Dime, ¿qué hiciste tú hoy?

- Etto... nada en especial; visité a Schiezka-san a ver si tenía unos libros con información sobre algunas cosas... pero no encontré demasiados datos útiles. Me dijo que esta noche copiaría más libros de la biblioteca quemada, así que tal vez mañana tengamos más suerte - exclamó, con un dejo de esperanza en su voz.

- De todos modos, ella no leyó todos los libros que estaban en la biblioteca… ¿o si? - preguntó Ed, pensativo.

- Según ella, hubo pocos libros que se le escaparon de las manos porque otra gente los retiraba. Y me dijo también que el que más libros tomaba prestados era precisamente el Coronel.

- ¿_Nuestro_ Coronel? – repitió Ed parpadeando, extrañado.

- Hai, dice que investiga mucho a veces... aunque otras iba sólo a hablar con su compañera de trabajo y a invitarla a salir - se encogió de hombros la armadura gigante, mientras se recostaba en la otra cama disponible del dormitorio.

- "_¡Como no!"_ – Gruñó para sus adentros el rubio, cerrando los ojos, malhumorado – Sou ka

- Pues sí... en fin, mañana será otro día. Podrías ir a preguntarle al Coronel si se quedó con algún libro en su poder antes de que la biblioteca se incendiara... podría sernos de utilidad

- Hai… - se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su hermano – Iré mañana. Oyasumi, Al.

- Oyasumi, Nii-san

Al alba del día siguiente, Edward Elric se encaminó nuevamente a los cuarteles generales de la milicia. Intentando darse ánimo mentalmente, repasaba las conclusiones a las que había llegado la noche anterior, la que prácticamente había pasado en vela. Le era difícil descansar cuando estaba frustrado.

El guardia del día anterior le abrió raudo la puerta, dejándole libre el paso y, a medida que se acercaba a la oficina del Brigadier, no pudo evitar preguntarse si él también habría dormido poco.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Indudablemente sí. Aunque por razones distintas a las suyas, por supuesto.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la reluciente oficina, el muchacho se tomó unos segundos, en los cuales respiró profundamente y se dedicó a pensar detenidamente en lo que iba a decirle a nuestro ex Lieutenant Colonel. Estaba más que convencido que nunca; ese día lograría que Roy le prestara ALGO de atención y lo ayudase un poco – ¡tan siquiera una pista! - para poder cumplir con su meta.

Pasado aquel momento, tocó a la puerta. Tal cual el día anterior, la rubia secretaria le atendió.

- Ohayou, Edward-kun - sonrió, guiñándole el ojo.

- Ohayou, Riza-san – le devolvió él la sonrisa, no entiendo el porqué del gesto de la mujer y, luego, volteó a mirar al hombre con el que venía a hablar – General.

- Ohayou - le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, con un deje de autosuficiencia y cinismo – Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

- Necesito investigar algunas cosas – comenzó Ed, con fingida naturalidad - ¿Sabe de una biblioteca lo suficientemente completa a la que pueda acudir?

- Mh... - pensativo, le dirigió a Hawkeye una mirada y ella salió enseguida de la oficina - Eso depende. ¿Qué quieres averiguar? - se hizo el tonto, mientras revisaba unos papeles del escritorio. Sabía perfectamente lo que el mayor de los Elric quería saber.

- _"Como si no lo supiera"_ – entornó los ojos y respondió de todos modos – Sobre la Piedra Filosofal, intentos de transmutación humana…

- Oh, ya veo... sigues con esas ideas en la cabeza, ¿verdad?- espetó el moreno.

- Así es – respondió simplemente – Dígame, ¿me recomendará algún lugar? ¿O tampoco puede hacer eso?

El hombre suspiró, acomodándose el cabello con una mano.

- No pararás hasta obtener lo que quieres, ¿o me equivoco?...

- Usted tiene sus ideas – dijo el rubio, seriamente – y yo las mías. Y, por mucho que respete las suyas, General, no cambiaré mi decisión. Le devolveré su cuerpo a Al, así tenga que hacerlo solo… así que, ¿si conoce una buena biblioteca?

- Yo respeto tus ideas, Fullmetal, pero espero que entiendas tú las consecuencias de tus actos y las enfrentes con el coraje de los más fuertes. Y la única biblioteca que conozco que pueda servirte de utilidad es la mía- remató sin rodeos, fijando la vista en los ojos de Ed.

- Las enfrentaré, no lo dude – aseguró él, devolviéndole la mirada - ¿Me permitiría usar su biblioteca, entonces? Sólo por un par de días…

- Por supuesto. Puedes venir hoy a las 20hs, apenas salgo de la oficina - sonrió y agregó – Supongo que con un día te alcanzará, ¿verdad?

- ¿Un día? - ¡tenía que estar bromeando, por supuesto que no alcanzaba! Mas, miró su sonrisa sarcástica y se lamentó para sí – _"No, no está bromeando. ¡Maldito…!"_

- ¿Qué? ¿No es suficiente? - sonrió, esta vez maliciosamente. Sabía perfectamente que ni para Edward Elric era suficiente.

- Está perfecto – mintió, tragándose el disgusto. De ninguna manera iba a humillarse y a pedirle más tiempo, sabía que era lo que quería y no iba a darle en el gusto – Arigatou.

- Douitashimashite - respondió el otro - ¿Necesitas algo más?

- No, eso es todo. Nos vemos más tarde, General – dicho esto, giró la manija de la puerta y se fue de allí sin siquiera fijarse en Hawkeye, pensando en cómo diantres le haría para alcanzar a leer todo lo que le servía de ahí en 24 horas.

Menudo problema.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del cuartel, una enorme y resplandeciente armadura metálica se había sentado al lado de una fuente que había en los jardines y jugaba con unos barquillos de papel que había construido él mismo en el agua.

- ¿Que haces por aquí, Alphonse-kun?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Riza-san! Yo, etto… estoy esperando a Nii-san, no quiso que entrara con él, así que me quedé aquí… – respondió Al, subiendo la vista.

- Si quieres saber, estaba hablando con el General. Creo que tiene que ver con algunos libros - sonrió ella –Ya debe estar por volver, no te preocupes

- Ahh – aceptó, no del todo convencido. Desde la noche anterior, estaba seguro de que había algo que su hermano había evitado mencionar y que, precisamente, tenía que ver con el General – Riza-san… etto… ¿usted ha notado algo extraño a Nii-san últimamente?

- Mh?- OK. Entonces no era sólo idea de ella después de todo - ¿A qué te refieres con extraño, Al-kun?

- Es que anoche ha vuelto muy enfadado al dormitorio y… en realidad no estoy seguro de que sea por lo que él me dijo... y hoy ha estado muy callado...

- Mira, creo que en realidad lo que Ed necesita es que alguien le dé una mano y que lo ayude, o al menos le dé una palabra de aliento. Aunque no lo admita, sé que está molesto porque el General no le dijo nada. ¿No lo crees así?

- Hai… es verdad, gracias, Riza-san

- Cuando quieras, Al-kun – la rubia oficial le obsequió una sonrisa, antes de volver a sus labores dentro del edificio. Poco después, otra cabellera rubia se acercó al menor de los Elric y con tono desalentado se hizo notar.

- Vámonos, Al

- Hai!

_Continúa…_


	2. Chapter II: He's my sin

**Romanticide**

_by Padfoot & Prongs_

**14/11/05: **Gracias Abel Elric por informarnos acerca del pequeño error que se presentaba en el capítulo:3

**Chapter II: He's my sin**

El día se había pasado fugazmente, cuando al fin el reloj anunció las 20hs. Hasta ese momento, Roy Mustang no había hecho otra cosa más que firmar papeles, intentando distraerse de su labor lo más posible - como siempre, desde luego -. Inclusive, en un momento se dedicó a salir de la oficina como hacía casi todos los días para alimentar a Black Hayate, el cachorro de su ahora secretaria Hawkeye y también a pasear por la ciudad, con la excusa típica de una revisión de los cuarteles inferiores. Su vida de casanova no iba a arruinarse sólo porque alguien como el Fullmetal lo esperaba a la hora de salida del trabajo, no señor.

Fue entonces que a la hora mencionada, sin ningún minuto de más o de menos, la puerta del despacho del General fue golpeada por el mayor de los Elric. El dueño de la misma se acercó a abrirla, debido a que su secretaria ya se había retirado a su hogar hacía ya unos minutos.

- Hola… - saludó el chico, con las manos en los bolsillos y cuidando de no mirar a los ojos a quien tenía enfrente - ¿Llegué muy temprano?

- No, está bien... ya se fue Hawkeye; te esperaba... - una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó sus labios al tiempo que se colocaba su abrigo negro y cerraba las cortinas de la oficina - Espero hayas bebido suficientes tazas de café...

- Uh, hai… - aunque no necesitaba café para mantenerse despierto; debía hacerlo, por Al.

Y, de todos modos, estaba demasiado nervioso como para sentir sueño. No entendía por qué, si sólo iba a conocer el departamento de Roy. _Sólo eso._

- _"Como si fuera la gran cosa_" – bufó mentalmente, cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

- Mh... Raro… - cerró la puerta con llave tras de sí y empezó a caminar por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón - _"¿Qué diablos le sucede a éste ahora?..."_

Con el mismo aire meditabundo, Edward salió del edificio junto con Roy. Los pocos subordinados que quedaban a esa hora les dedicaron una mirada extrañada – ¡no estaban discutiendo! – antes de verles alejarse.

- Vaya, Hagane-no... Estás bastante callado. Un milagro, si me permites decir

- No dormí muy bien anoche, es todo – explicó el rubio y luego añadió, con una sonrisa astuta – Le molesta que esté callado, ne? ¡Eso sí es un milagro!

- De hecho no me molesta; me asusta que es diferente - el otro soltó una risa breve - No es muy común, ¿sabes?

- Oh, como usted diga – sonrió él. Roy había notado que estaba diferente, después de todo. Aquello le ponía de buen humor – Un momento… ¿¡Insinúa que generalmente soy una especie de cotorra rara y molesta?

- Nunca dije eso… aunque no lo niego tampoco - se burló el otro – Pero bueno, espero te mantengas despierto un buen rato para revisar el material de mi biblioteca

- ¡No me voy a quedar dormido! – Aseguró Ed, disgustado – _"Vamos, dame un poco de crédito, bakayarou"_ – De todos modos, ¿hay alguien esperándole ahí? En su casa, quiero decir…

- Mh… a menos que haya alguna de mis admiradoras esperándome en la puerta, no - sonrió – Vivo solo. ¿Por qué?

- Pues, no parece el tipo de persona que vive sola – respondió Ed, observándole – Siempre creí que tenía a alguien a su lado

El militar le devolvió la mirada, aunque de reojo.

- ¿No lo parezco?... vaya. Mucha gente me lo dice en realidad, pero no entiendo por qué lo dicen

- ¿Ellos? No sé – el joven hizo una pausa antes de continuar, volteando a mirar el frente - Pero yo lo digo porque es la verdad; usted es una buena persona, por algo sus subordinados le tiene tanto cariño, así que fácilmente podría encontrar a una persona con quien estar – le miró por el rabillo del ojo y agregó - Supongo que está solo porque así lo desea…

- No porque lo deseo; no encuentro a la persona indicada- sintetizó Roy - además, si hablamos de algo serio, hay tantas mujeres que opinan que ser la pareja de un militar es algo que da protección como las hay que piensan que es malo porque nunca está en la casa, porque puede morir en cualquier momento o simplemente porque creen que las engañan

- Vaya – Edward le dedicó una mirada atónita - ¿O sea que sí está buscando una relación seria? Hontou ni?

- Tampoco dije eso – sonrió en modo galante – Me preguntaste si había alguien en mi casa que me estuviese esperando. Pues bien, sólo a una persona MUY importante le daría las llaves

- Sí, bueno – puso un brazo detrás de su cabeza distraídamente – Supongo que yo haría lo mismo…

- ¿Ah, si?... por cierto, ¿cómo está tu novia? Ésa de los auto-mail - preguntó distraídamente, mientras doblaban en una esquina.

- Uh? ¿Winry? – Tras parpadear confundido por un par de segundos, soltó una sonora carcajada – No es mi novia, ¡cielos! ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea mi amiga aún. Pero supongo que ella está bien

- ¿Y por qué podría ser que ya no sea tu amiga?

- La ofendí al recuperar mis partes biológicas y dejar de usar auto-mail. Ella me lo advirtió… que si lo hacía alguna vez no me hablaría más. Y está cumpliendo su promesa bastante bien – la verdad, todavía no le cabía en la cabeza por qué ella no había entendido que lo había hecho porque necesitaba experimentar con algo antes de regenerar el cuerpo de Al.

- Pues vaya egoísta, la verdad. ¿Que creía? ¿Que ibas a preferir unas máquinas antes que tu propia anatomía?... - se indignó Mustang, mientras buscaba las llaves de su apartamento entre su sobretodo. No faltaba demasiado para llegar. - Hay mujeres que son inentendibles

- Como si quisiera entenderla de todas formas – replicó Ed, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada. Subió la vista y reparó en un edificio de departamentos bastante imponente que se alzaba en la calle próxima – _"Woah… ¿vivirá ahí?"_

- Si, bueno... supongo que con la actitud que tuvo, no querrás saber nada de ella ahora. De todos modos, ignórala un tiempo; seguramente recibirás noticias de ella a la brevedad, arrepentida de sus acciones. Nunca falla - encontró finalmente las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón y siguieron caminando un poco más.

Edward no se había equivocado; **realmente** vivía ahí.

Ingresaron al edificio y tomaron el ascensor. El apartamento de Roy era en el piso siete. **Todo** el piso siete. El mayor de los hermanos Elric no tuvo tiempo de responder al consejo amoroso que había recibido de Roy, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando mantener su mandíbula en su lugar estando ya dentro del humilde apartamento del Brigadier General.

De sólo imaginarse cuan grande sería cuando el hombre se convirtiera en Fuhrer le daba un tic nervioso.

Roy por su parte, apenas se adentraron al apartamento, dejó su sobretodo negro y la chaqueta azul del uniforme en un perchero que había al lado de la puerta y le ofreció a Ed para que hiciera lo mismo. Acto seguido, condujo al rubio por la sala y finalmente llegaron a una oficina casera con las paredes abarrotadas de estanterías llenas de libros de todo tipo.

- Espero que te sirva algo; puedes trabajar en mi escritorio. Ahí tienes un bolígrafo y anotadores.

- Hai, arigatou! – sin perder tiempo, se acercó a uno de los estantes y comenzó a buscar libros que pudieran serle útiles. Prefirió darle una mirada general a todo el estudio en un rato más, de lo contrario estaba seguro de que se desesperaría demasiado pronto.

El ex-Coronel, por su parte, había ido a la cocina y había regresado, sin que Ed lo note, con un café para él.

- Espero que con esto te mantengas un poco mas despierto. Iré a ducharme de mientras - y dichas esas palabras, dejó la taza humeante en el escritorio y se retiró del lugar, para, minutos más tarde, encontrarse debajo del agua caliente de la ducha.

Realmente esperaba que el Fullmetal tuviera suerte con sus libros. Ah, y que no manchara ninguno de café.

Ed probó el café antes de sumergirse en su tarea. Sabía igual de delicioso que como olía, así que lo primero que terminó averiguando en esa biblioteca privada fue que Roy Mustang entre muchas otras cosas preparaba un café excelente. Y muy fuerte, cabe destacar.

Escogió unos cuantos libros y los apiló en el escritorio. Comenzó a hojear el más delgado y pronto encontró algo interesante en sus páginas.

Justo cuando tomó el bolígrafo, escuchó claramente el sonido del agua proveniente de la ducha. Se vio sosteniendo el lápiz habiendo olvidado completamente lo que iba a anotar. Maldiciendo en voz baja, releyó el párrafo.

De repente se preguntó si el cuarto baño sería igual de ostentoso que el resto del lugar. Podía apostar a que tenía azulejos negros y azul oscuro, y que la ducha sólo estaba separada de lo demás por un vidrio… casi transparente.

Automáticamente se dio un fuerte golpe.

- _"Ittai…" –_ se quejó, sobándose la frente –_ "¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Como si tuviera tiempo para holgazanear!"_

Mientras, el agua lo sumergía lentamente en un estado de calma y armonía que pocas veces lograba. En ese momento, poco le importaba realmente si Edward volcaba café sobre cualquiera de sus documentos. Y a decir verdad, si en primer lugar no quería ayudarlo a verificar como devolverle un cuerpo a su hermano, ¿para qué lo había invitado a su casa a revisar su biblioteca privada?...

Sinceramente, ni él mismo se entendía.

Pensando en otros asuntos, realmente le daba cierta alegría que se haya enemistado, al menos momentáneamente, con aquella mocosa de Rizenbul. Desde que se había enterado que él había sido el causante de la muerte de sus padres en la guerra de Ishbal no dejaba de mirarle mal -_después de todo, solo cumplía órdenes. ¡Y no quise matarlos, desde luego!_ -. Pero bueno, al menos ya no oiría su odioso nombre, o al menos hasta que se arreglara con Ed.

Edward terminó de beber el café y dejó la taza a un lado, intentando ponerse serio con lo que tenía que hacer. Le estaba costando trabajo con ese bendito sonido de fondo. Al final, para no perder tiempo, optó por ir a recoger más libros de las repisas.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta del tamaño de la sala y de la cantidad de libros. No, con un día definitivamente no bastaría.

Tal vez algún día lograse tragarse el orgullo y pedirle de nuevo al General que le dejase investigar allí. Y si él seguía negándose a ayudarle con lo de Al, ese día sería pronto.

Un rato después, Roy salió de la ducha. Tras colocarse una toalla en la cintura, se dirigió a su dormitorio y se colocó solo la ropa interior y el pantalón de un pijama negro. Y así, con el cabello aún mojado, dejó la toalla en el baño y se dirigió a la biblioteca, a revisar si el mayor de los Elric tenía algún problema o para supervisar siquiera como iba la investigación.

- ¿Cómo vas, Hagane-no?... - preguntó, acercándose.

El aludido, que en ese momento sacaba otro libro de un estante, le vio y terminó tirando todos los libros que cargaba al piso.

Definitivamente el café había trastornado sus nervios, pensó.

- ¡Bien! – mintió, mientras recogía todo rápidamente y se acercaba al escritorio.

- Cuida mis libros... por favor... - se lamentó el General, mientras recogía unos papeles que había dentro de los mismos y los ponía encima de la mesa.

Era extraño. Esa clase de reacciones de tirar todo apenas lo veían las observó en mujeres. Nunca en alguien del sexo masculino. No que no le divirtiese por igual, claro. De hecho, ésta era mucho más divertida.

- ¿Has encontrado algo que te sirva?

- Hai – bueno, esta vez decía la verdad; sí había encontrado algo en el único libro al que le había echado un vistazo. ¿Por qué le estaba siendo tan difícil concentrarse? Simplemente no lo entendía – Le agradezco que me haya dejado venir aun cuando no está de acuerdo con lo que busco, General – le sonrió un momento y volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio, cogiendo el libro de antes.

- No me lo agradezcas... espero que te sirva de algo todo el esfuerzo y no que llegues a un "no se puede" - vaya que podía ser contradictorio cuando quería. Pero así era él a veces; era Roy Mustang - ¿Necesitas algo más?

- No, estoy bien – o por lo menos lo estaría si le dejara solo a ver si de una endemoniada vez podía centrarse en los textos.

Un momento… ¿Acababa de darle ánimo Roy o había sido su imaginación otra vez?

- De acuerdo entonces. Si quieres más café, hay en la cocina. Yo me voy a dormir un rato - y diciendo estas últimas palabras, el General se retiró del recinto. Ingresó a su dormitorio, cuya entrada se encontraba en una de las puertas de la sala, y se acostó en la cama, sin siquiera taparse. Hacía bastante calor esa noche; y más calor le ocasionaba el recordar como se le habían caído las cosas al Fullmetal hacía sólo un momento.

Lo peor del caso; aún no entendía qué hacía Edward Elric en su casa.

El rubio, por su parte, se pasó la noche sin pegar un ojo… de nuevo. Cuando amaneció, se terminó el papel y su mano había dejado de responderle, se levantó a la cocina y bebió todo el café que quedaba.

Hizo su camino hacia el baño, que resultó ser tal como se lo había imaginado. Con el susodicho vidrio y todo, sí. Sin poder creerlo casi, se lavó la cara y volvió al estudio.

Tras abrir unos cuantos cajones, encontró más anotadores para usar y prosiguió.

Rato después, oyó movimiento en la casa y supuso que el General ya había comenzado con su rutina diaria.

- Ohayou! – saludó desde su lugar, aprovechando que había dejado la puerta entreabierta.

- Ohayou... - respondió súper dormido, ingresando al estudio mientras se abrochaba el pantalón y con la camisa aún a medio poner - Dormiste algo, supongo... Olvidé decirte que podías descansar un rato en la sala si querías... - bosteza.

- Está bien, no vine a dormir después de todo – comentó Ed, levantando un momento la vista para mirarle.

Enseguida se arrepintió; había olvidado la oración que acababa de leer. Y seguía sin entender por qué el militar tenía ese efecto en él. Suspiró, resignado, y continuó con lo que hacía. No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

- De acuerdo… - bosteza – ¿Has averiguado algo? - habló mientras seguía abrochando su pantalón.

- H-Hai, bastante – se rascó la cabeza involuntariamente, devolviendo la vista al libro frente a él – Supongo que usted ya los ha leído todos, ¿no?

- En su mayoría, sí. De todos modos, no me los acuerdo a todos - terminó de sujetar el pantalón y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa – Por cierto, lindas ojeras - se burló y se fue hacia la sala –Prepararé café

Ed abrió la boca para reclamarle el comentario - ¡era su culpa si se veía espantoso, por no permitirle venir a horas decentes! – pero, en su lugar, salió un bostezo. Resignado, se frotó los ojos y siguió con su lectura.

Minutos más tarde, oyó la voz del General anunciando que el café estaba servido. Con pesadumbre, se dirigió a la cocina. Al llegar, encontró una taza de café en el desayunador y una jarra llena de lo mismo al lado. Roy ya estaba sentado en una de las banquetas, leyendo el periódico con su correspondiente taza al lado.

El mayor de los hermanos Elric le miró alzando una ceja por unos momentos. ¿Es que ese hombre no comía o no bebía otra cosa que no fuera café? Bueno, era delicioso. No podía quejarse.

- Arigatou – dijo luego, sentándose. Tomó la taza y bebió, saboreándolo. Se había acostumbrado al que preparaba Winry que, más que a café, sabía a aceite para motor.

- Douitashimashite - murmuró, sorbiendo su desayuno - Espero que haya sido suficiente investigación para ti, porque a las 9hs vamos para el cuartel – anunció.

- Oh, vamos – bufó Ed, mirándole mosqueado – No voy a quemar su casa ni nada, puede dejarme solo investigando…

- ¡¡Pero si estuviste en el estudio toda la noche! - protestó el General.

- El pacto era por un día – le recordó el rubio del mismo modo - ¡¡Aún no fue un día!

- ¡¡P-pero…! Argh, ¡está bien! Pero a las 8:30 te vas de aquí... y pobre de ti si destruyes algo. - aclaró, casi derramando su café.

- Sí, como usted diga – aceptó de mala gana y luego añadió, esbozando una sonrisa burlona - De todos modos, ¿por qué se altera tanto, General?

- Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a dejar a alguien solo en mi apartamento... no es diferente sólo porque eres tú - contestó, intentando evitar un LEVE sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Nunca dije eso… – dijo el rubio divertido, terminando su café con la misma sonrisa y sirviéndose más.

- No uses mis artimañas conmigo si no quieres morir incinerado - lo miró de reojo Roy, esperando a que Ed terminara de servirse para tomar la jarra.

- No sé de qué habla – intentó hacerse el desentendido él, sin mucho éxito. Por lo menos logró aguantarse la risa. Este momento iba a recordarlo, oh, sí.

Antes de que la amenaza del General se volviera realidad, Edward dejó la jarra en su lugar y cogiendo la taza llena, se puso de pie.

- Por cierto, éste es el mejor café que he probado – comentó, antes de salir de allí rápidamente. Tenía cero intenciones de terminar calcinado.

El militar sonrió galantemente al oír el comentario.

- Lo sé - murmuró, sirviéndose él también un poco más.

A los 10 minutos, aproximadamente, se acercó al estudio nuevamente, ya peinado correctamente y con la gorra en la mano.

- Ya me voy...

- Itterashai – se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa – Tómese su tiempo – añadió en broma.

- No dejes entrar a nadie al apartamento; atiendes el teléfono si alguna mujer pregunta por mí, anotas su número y el nombre en el anotador que hay al lado del aparato. Si alguien viene, no abras ni contestes. Volveré a las 19:30 - agregó, bastante preocupado ante el comentario - Y pobre de ti si falta algún documento.

- Hai – respondió Edward de mala gana, apretando los puños. Encima que le pedía que hiciera de cupido iba a volver una hora antes – _"Bah… no pienso contestar el maldito teléfono… ¡Ni que estuviera aquí de vacaciones!"_

- Mh... te dejé una jarra más de café. Si quieres dormir, puedes hacerlo en el sofá de la sala - sentenció poniéndose al fin el gorro y su gabardina. Acto seguido, se retiró del apartamento.

- Caféeee - celebró Ed una vez que estuvo solo, dirigiéndose a la cocina. No sabía exactamente si necesitaba beberlo para no dormirse o simplemente porque se había hecho adicto. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, le quedaba mucho trabajo por delante.

Mientras tanto, caminando por las calles de Central City, iba nuestro pensador Roy Mustang. Y decimos pensador porque eso hacía; pensaba. Tan concentrado estaba que ni se molestaba en sonreír a todas las mujeres que se cruzaba, así que fíjense ustedes cuan grave era el asunto. Con la mirada oculta debajo de la visera de su gorra, parecía que los pies se pedían permiso uno a otro para moverse.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía?; ¿desde cuando permitía que alguien se quedara solo en su apartamento? Él, que ni siquiera llevaba a sus parejas a su casa. Nunca le había gustado ostentar su dinero, además no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que las mujeres se entusiasmasen aún más e intentaran acercarse a él por su posición económica. Prefería que todo quedase en el misterio; de todos modos, con el simple hecho de saber que se es General, varias personas automáticamente se ponen a calcular sus bienes. Nadie más que Havoc, Hughes o alguno de sus subordinados conocía su morada. Uh, claro, y ahora también el Fullmetal.

Bueno, de todos modos no era la gran cosa; le había preguntado solamente si conocía una biblioteca lo suficientemente completa como para investigar acerca de la transmutación humana y él simplemente le había ofrecido ir a su casa a revisar sus libros. Aunque, si había de confesar… la presencia de Edward en su casa no le había resultado molesta en lo más mínimo. Incluso se divirtió, cuando apenas salió de bañarse y fue a la biblioteca, el rubio tiró todos los libros que cargaba. Curiosa reacción.

Repentinamente, se vio obligado a hacer una pausa en sus cavilaciones al sentir que la luz solar aumentaba. ¿La explicación? Alguien le había quitado su gorro.

Se preparó para darle un buen escarmiento al atrevido, pero se detuvo en seco al ver de quién se trataba.

- ¡Vaya contigo, hombre! Te vengo llamando desde que estaba en la otra calle… pero bueno, te perdono… - el hombre rió un poco y, tras devolver el gorro a su sitio, siguió hablando – Estuvo buena tu cita de anoche, por lo que veo

- Ah, eres tú… no, no tuve ninguna cita anoche, Hughes - se tranquilizó, acomodándose la gorra.

- ¿¡Que qué? – parecía como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos - ¿Estás enfermo? – preguntó luego, mirándole con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Qué, es tan difícil de creer?... - preguntó en vano algo molesto el General. Vaya fama que tenía. – No, no estoy enfermo. El Fullmetal está en mi apartamento, investigando en mis libros algo de… - bajó el volumen de la voz – Transmutación humana

- Oh… - aceptó, tranquilo por unos segundos, para después observarle estupefacto – Eh? ¿Dejaste entrar a Ed a tu apartamento? ¿A investigar ESO? – el Lieutenant Colonel Hughes ya se había convencido; ese día iba a recibir una sorpresa tras otra por parte de su amigo - ¿Y no saliste con ninguna mujer por quedarte haciéndole compañía? – rió ante lo absurdo que sonaba lo que dijo - Te estás ablandando, definitivamente…

- Hughes… cierra el pico, ¿¿quieres? - Roy hizo un deje de molestia con una mano – Además, no quería dejarlo solo en mi apartamento por la noche. Y de día tampoco, pero el trato era por 24hs y tenía que venir al cuartel

- ¿¡24 horas nada más? – siguió Hughes, sin hacerle el menor caso – OK, quizá no te estés ablandando… pobre Ed… en todo caso es tu culpa, compañero. Bien podrías haberle dicho que fuera un par de horas por unos días y de paso no sacrificabas tu vida de Don Juan, ¿no?

- Óyeme, más respeto – protestó – De todos modos, no sacrifico mi vida de Don Juan como la llamas tú por 24 horas. Pero bueno, ya veré que hacer; si tú dices que 24 horas no son suficientes…

- Es que no entiendo por qué le pusiste ese límite conociendo el tamaño de tu biblioteca y teniendo en cuenta que sólo quiere hacer esa investigación por Al – explicó, poniéndose serio por un instante. Sólo uno, para pesar de Roy – Momento. ¿Vas a decirle que puede ir de nuevo? Creo que necesito sentarme…

- ¡¡¡YA DECÍDETE, HUGHES! ¿¡LE DOY MÁS TIEMPO O NO? - gritó en plena calle, saliéndose de sus casillas.

- Estamos tensos esta mañana, ¿eh? – el Lieutenant Colonel hizo su mejor esfuerzo por disimular su risa en un acceso de tos y evitar que más personas les miraran – Claro que debes darle más tiempo. Y relájate, no va a hacer ningún desastre en tu departamento si le dejas solo. Ya no es un niño, después de todo. Espera... ¡¡Tengo una mejor idea! – de improviso paró de caminar en seco, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo - ¡Tómate unas vacaciones y ayúdale con la investigación! – si estaba hablando en broma o en serio, nadie estaba del todo seguro.

- … Hughes, ¿qué te fumaste?

- Nada – respondió naturalmente, sin alterarse si quiera un poco por la cara del General. Del mismo modo, sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó a Roy con gesto soñador - ¡Mira, soy yo! ¡Elysia lo dibujó anoche! ¿¿No es una pequeña artista? Dice que su papi es guapo

- ... Una palmera por lo que veo - concluyó el General, mientras seguía con paso firme hacia el cuartel. Ese día acabaría por volverse loco de remate.

_Continúa…_


	3. Chapter III: Come cover me

**Romanticide**

_By Padfoot & Prongs_

Muchas gracias por los reviews :3 y sí, Roy es malo, muy malo xDD pero admitan que eso sólo lo hace más sexy aún drools

&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter III: Come cover me**

Para fortuna del Brigadier General Mustang, minutos después llegaron a su destino; los cuarteles del ejército. Hughes se despidió de él dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, diciéndole que mañana le traería un retrato de él dibujado y autografiado por Elysia y se retiró a su oficina asegurándose, por supuesto, de que ningún alma que estuviera cerca se perdiera de ver la obra de arte que sostenía entre sus manos.

Ingresó al recinto y, nuevamente, sin dedicarles más que un simple "Ohayou" a las secretarias del cuartel, se dirigió explícitamente a su oficina. El mismo ritual se cumplió con Hawkeye, sentándose luego en el sillón de su escritorio y poniendo los pies arriba de una pila de papeles que debido a la limpieza del lugar no tenían telarañas aún.

- ¿General? – llamó la rubia, tras escrutarle con la mirada unos momentos - ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Por qué tiene que pasarme algo, ¿eh? - preguntó, bastante molesto – ¡No me pasa absolutamente nada! - se quitó la gorra y la dejó arriba de otro montículo de papeles al lado de sus pies.

- Puedo darme cuenta de que no – convino ella con calma y, sabiamente, prefirió cambiar de tema – Por cierto, ¿no le parece extraño? Todavía no ha venido Edward-kun a verle…

- No viene porque está en mi casa - se cruzó de brazos, aún con su sobretodo negro puesto.

- ¿Ha accedido a ayudarle, General? – preguntó la Lieutenant Colonel y, al ver el rostro de su superior, agregó – Disculpe, Edward-kun me comentó algo…

- Oh, vaya, ¿así que tú también sabías que él estaría en mi casa?... esto es maravilloso. Dime entonces, Hawkeye, ¿cómo diablos pudiste permitirme que haga una atrocidad semejante? - Roy se puso la palma de la mano derecha sobre el corazón y apretó, aferrándose a su chaqueta de modo melancólico.

- En realidad no lo sabía – aclaró la mujer, sin inmutarse por su gesto dramático – Y no creo que sea una atrocidad lo que está haciendo, General. Edward-kun le admira mucho, estoy segura que su apoyo significa mucho para él… ¿De verdad le disgusta tanto que esté en su casa? – se atrevió a preguntar luego. Después de todo, tenía que empezar con su _investigación_ por el otro lado del terreno.

- Sabes perfectamente mi postura sobre las visitas en la casa... y si no lo sabes, te informo que llevo a **muy** **poca gente** a ese lugar. Ni siquiera a ninguna de mis citas. Y no tengo nada en contra de Edward, pero simplemente no soporto que alguien esté solo en mi casa - al notar que lo llamó por su nombre, el General alzó las cejas y miró para la ventana, con una especie de rubor en sus mejillas - _"Por Dios, necesito un psiquiatra urgente."_

- Ya veo – fue todo lo que dijo Hawkeye, intentando mantener su semblante inexpresivo. Podía ver perfectamente ese casi inexistente sonrojo – _"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¡Él también! ¡Todo es tan tierno!… voy a hacer algo al respecto, está decidido"_

El General alzó una ceja.

- ¿Éso es todo lo que vas a decirme? - preguntó algo molesto ante la reacción de la mujer. ¡¿Estaba teniendo una crisis y todo lo que decía era "ya veo"!

- Entiendo que no esté acostumbrado a que invadan su privacidad – se las arregló para decir ella, pasados unos segundos – Y no se lo reprocho, General – en realidad lo que no le recriminaba era que le fuera difícil lidiar con el hecho de que estaba empezando a sentir _cosas_ por el rubio, pero por supuesto no iba a decírselo. Era una mujer sensata.

Justo en el momento en que Roy iba a contestar, la puerta de la oficina se abrió para enseñar una de las imágenes más comunes y deplorables del cuartel.

- Roxanne me dejó! - un hombre rubio, bastante alto, se arrastraba por el piso hacia el escritorio lloriqueando en ese momento.

El General lo observó unos minutos y se levantó de su lugar. Tomó por un brazo a su subordinado y lo miró a la cara.

- ¿Quién rayos es Roxanne? - inquirió, bastante molesto, pero no recibió respuesta – ¿Tienes idea de qué habla, Hawkeye?

- Roxanne era la mujer con la que estaba saliendo – respondió ella, mirando la escena, pero sin hacer nada al respecto. Había pasado lo mismo tantas veces que había terminado por acostumbrarse.

- Vaya… - se lamentó – ¿Era la chica de la heladería, Havoc?

- Siii, Roxanne

- Suficiente - lo soltó y miró a Hawkeye nuevamente –Diles a Fury, Farman y Breda que le consigan otra, y que sea rápido. Eso o les quitaré la última medalla que se ganaron

- Hai! – la mujer salió inmediatamente en busca de sus compañeros de trabajo. Ya estaba habituada también a las resoluciones drásticas del General cuando se trataba de buscarle una chica a Havoc. O sobre cualquier otro asunto, en realidad.

Acto seguido, Roy esperó pacientemente a que su subordinado dejase de llorar y lo mandó al parque a que tome un poco de aire y se tranquilice. Era inútil enviarlo a trabajar, pues en ese estado no servía ni como trapo de pisos.

Aprovechando entonces que se encontraba solo en su oficina, se colocó su gorra y bajó la visera para hacerse sombra de la luz del día y se quedó plácidamente dormido. Después de todo, no había descansado muy bien aquella noche…

Mientras tanto, en la morada del Flame Alchemist, el mayor de los hermanos Elric seguía con su tarea. O al menos lo intentaba. La concentración que creyó que recuperaría una vez que se fuera el General no había vuelto. Al contrario, le invadía un deseo creciente de hacer un pequeño tour por el apartamento que no le dejaba en paz.

Al final, pidiendo una disculpa mental a su hermano menor, se levantó de su lugar y salió del estudio.

La sala, que antes no había mirado con detenimiento, le resultó muy elegante, varonil. La decoración moderna y en colores fríos, los objetos de metal y vidrio adornando los rincones exactos no dejaban duda de que era el apartamento de un hombre galante y seguro de sí mismo.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de cuero y pensó que le bastaría ver la sala para adivinar quién era el dueño del lugar, sin necesidad que alguien tuviera que decírselo.

Por un momento se le pasaron por la mente unos pensamientos que no pudo apartar sino luego de unos segundos. ¿A cuántas mujeres podría haber traído él a su apartamento? Porque a pesar de que dijo que "solo a alguien muy importante le daría las llaves de su casa", eso no descartaba que alguien viniera mientras él estaba. Conociendo como era Roy Mustang, no había cálculo matemático existente para contabilizar tal número de "víctimas".

- _"Es un casanova"_ - concluyó mentalmente nuestro rubio amigo. Y como ya había pensado en eso, decidió ir a ver en vivo y en directo el lugar exacto donde el General llevaba a sus citas.

Se paró y, con cierto aire malhumorado, abrió la primera puerta que llamó su atención y que, casualidad, resultó ser la correcta.

La habitación seguía el mismo estilo de la sala y que, de hecho, todo el resto de la casa. Tanto la luz como la brisa se filtraban a través del ventanal del balcón que abarcaba toda la pared. Salió un momento y admiró la vista, la tranquilidad. Se dio cuenta que desde allí podía verse perfectamente el cuartel de la milicia. Casi por reflejo, volvió adentro, con el absurdo pensamiento de que el General podría _verlo_. Considerando que estaba en el séptimo piso, aquello era algo difícil.

Se acercó entonces a una pared de la que colgaban varias molduras metálicas acomodadas en diagonal que enmarcaban fotografías de los compañeros de trabajo del Flame Alchemist. El que más aparecía en las fotos era, por supuesto, el mejor amigo del General y alguien a quien Edward conocía bien; el Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

La cama, de al menos dos plazas, estaba cubierta de sábanas negras. Cediendo a la tentación, deslizó su mano por ellas y comprobó su suavidad. Eran de seda.

Sentándose en ella, su vista cayó en el armario también negro y con detalles en metal. Como siempre, al militar no se le escapaba ningún detalle.

Vaya que era una cama cómoda. Rebotó un par de veces, para comprobar así la conclusión a la que había llegado. Muy cómoda. Observó entonces todo el recinto desde ese ángulo. Viéndolo así, era casi obvio decir que ese dormitorio pertenecía al General; limpio, detallista, tranquilo. Y sexy, si juzgamos las sábanas.

Momento.

"_Sexy?..."_

No, no había pensado eso. Se había confundido, nada más. Ya saben, el sueño, el hambre, el cansancio… son una mala combinación. En especial cuando se les agrega el intenso aroma de la fragancia importada que usaba Roy.

Entornó los ojos, intentando olvidarse de la mala jugada de su mente, y algo que sobresalía del cajón de la mesita de noche captó su atención. Tiró de él y resultó ser un simple pañuelo. Pero, el cajón ya estaba abierto y, nuevamente, la curiosidad pudo más que él. Así que, tomó lo primero con lo que hizo contacto su mano y lo sacó.

- _"Debí imaginarlo"_ – gruñó para sí, volviendo a dejar el objeto en su lugar y cerrando la gaveta. Era todo lo que le faltaba, encontrar una caja de preservativos. Y abierta, por lo que pudo deducir que no estaba ahí sólo porque sí.

Ya había visto suficiente, se dijo, y salió a grandes zancadas del cuarto, dispuesto a volver a la biblioteca, terminar lo que había ido a hacer y largarse de allí de una vez para dejar de pensar en cosas que francamente no entendía.

En ese preciso momento, nuestro amado General se encontraba aún en su oficina. Hacía unos momentos que se había despertado - gracias a su secretaria, cabe destacar - y estaba firmando papeles monótonamente, sin prestar atención a su tarea. Inclusive, había firmado una autorización para que sus subordinados saliesen 1 hora antes toda una semana sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

Pero apenas dieron las 7:10, el General se colocó nuevamente la gorra y la gabardina y salió para su apartamento, mandando a Hawkeye y los demás a su casa, felices y contentos, sin importarle más nada. En 50 minutos más terminaba el pacto que había armado con Edward y podría calmarse un poco. Ah, y seguir durmiendo.

Hizo el camino de costumbre a su departamento y, cuando estuvo a metros de él, recordó con satisfacción la cara que había puesto el Fullmetal cuando había visto edificio el día anterior. Era impresionante, lo sabía, y por eso mismo lo había escogido como su hogar.

Saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza al guardia y tomó el ascensor a su piso. Al llegar a él, abrió la puerta sin cuidado, pues se imaginaba que Ed dormitaba en uno de los sofás de la sala y ya era hora de que despertase.

Sin embargo, luego de quitarse la gorra, no lo encontró donde esperaba. Preguntándose qué tanta resistencia tendría, se dirigió al estudio y entró en él.

OK. Buena resistencia, pero no perfecta. El mayor de los Elric dormía pesadamente sobre el escritorio, como si hubiera caído totalmente rendido. Abatido.

Roy lo observó unos momentos. La verdad, se veía mucho más calmo de lo que en realidad era. Pronto recordó las palabras que su mejor amigo le había dedicado esa mañana; debía darle más tiempo. Estaba siendo demasiado duro con él.

Fue por eso o por instinto tal vez que se acercó al muchacho, lo tomó en brazos y caminó hasta su dormitorio con él a cuestas. Abrió la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo recostó en su cama. Le quitó el calzado (_"¡Nada de botas arriba de mi cama!"_), se quitó su propia gabardina y lo cubrió con ella.

El rubio suspiró entre sueños y fue entonces que el Brigadier General se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Le había llevado a _su cama;_ no al sillón. Y, de todos modos, ¿por qué simplemente no le había despertado y le había sacado en cara que se había quedado dormido?

"_Edward-kun le admira mucho, estoy segura que su apoyo significa mucho para él…"_, le había dicho Hawkeye. Tal vez, inconscientemente, había querido retribuir de algún modo esa supuesta admiración que sentía el Fullmetal por él.

Pero, ¿por admiración había tirado Edward los libros cuando le había visto recién salido de la ducha? Lo dudaba.

Y allí estaba de nuevo; le había llamado por su nombre.

Sería mejor que se distendiera un poco. Era obvio que tanto trabajo, pensar, dormir poco y encima lidiar con Havoc y su mala suerte con el sexo femenino le traía un agotamiento mental semejante como para pensar esa clase de cosas. Se quitó entonces el uniforme - total, el rubio dormía, así que no había problema -, y quedando solo en ropa interior, tomó una toalla de uno de los cajones de su armario y se fue a bañar.

Había pensado en demasiadas cosas ese día como para seguir agobiando su pobre cerebro más de lo que ya estaba.

A pesar de que estaba sumamente cómodo, algo obligó a Edward a abrir los ojos. Miró unos segundos a su alrededor y, al percatarse de la situación en la que estaba, le costó trabajo creer que de verdad había despertado.

Estaba en la cama de Roy, arropado con el sobretodo negro que siempre usaba sobre el uniforme. Pudo percibir mejor que nunca el perfume del General, impregnado en la prenda que le cubría. Respiró hondo y cerró nuevamente los ojos, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran de la esencia, sin saber bien por qué necesitaba hacerlo.

Se sentía tan a gusto…

Justo en el momento en que Edward los volvía a abrir, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, dejando ver una de las imágenes más majestuosas y provocativas que cualquier mujer podría apreciar: Roy Mustang, con sólo una toalla amarrada a la cintura, apenas salido de la ducha. Claro, no se había percatado de que su huésped estaba despierto, pues venía secándose la cabeza - sin demasiado éxito - con otra toalla, ensimismado en su único fin: buscar ropa interior limpia y el pantalón de su pijama.

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rosa y, al no poder decidirse entre si le decía que estaba despierto o esperaba que se diera cuenta solo, se encogió en su sitio, consiguiendo que la gabardina le cubriera casi por completo.

Aun así, siguió admirando la imagen frente a él y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que algo extraño le estaba sucediendo. ¿Estaría esa casa maldita o algo por el estilo? ¿Al entrar uno se volvía irremediablemente vulnerable al atractivo de su dueño?

O quizá él no era el único medio loco. Repasemos. Estaba acostado en la cama de Roy, tapado con su abrigo, había entrado Roy vistiendo sólo una toalla y parecía conciente de su presencia en el cuarto, pero no le prestaba atención. Si descontaba el hecho de que él sí traía su ropa puesta, entonces…

- _"No entiendo una mierda" _– se quejó Ed en sus pensamientos, subiendo la vista al techo – _"Primero me imagino lo del baño, y ahora… esto…"_

Por su parte, el moreno se dirigió al armario y tomó de uno de los cajones unos bóxer negros. Acto seguido, se acercó a la cama a buscar el pantalón del pijama que guardaba bajo la almohada de su cama. Menuda sorpresa fue encontrar al joven rubio despierto y mirándolo.

- Oh, vaya… despertaste, Hagane-no… - sonrió seductoramente Roy – Pensé que seguirías durmiendo hasta pasado mañana. Me sorprendiste

- H-hai… - logró decir el aludido, batallando consigo mismo para no sonrojarse – Perdón por dormirme… ¿qué hora es? – y, por cierto, no funcionó –"_Dios, ¿por qué?..._"

- Algo así como las 8:30…- lo observó unos segundos y notó un intenso rubor en las mejillas del chico – ¿Qué te sucede? - acercó su rostro al de él con una sonrisa burlona – ¿Tienes fiebre?... - le tocó la frente.

"_Fiebre… ¡FIEBRE, ¡ESO ES!_"

Entonces, antes de que el General se avivara, Ed palmeó sus manos suavemente debajo del abrigo de éste, haciendo que su temperatura corporal ascendiera. Ahora sí que tenía fiebre.

- ¡Estoy bien! – bufó, mosqueado, apartando la mano de su frente y levantándose de la cama con rapidez. Era el colmo. Estaba seguro de que Roy sabía _por qué_ estaba sonrojado y sólo se estaba burlando de él – _"Para variar…"_ -, pero realmente esperaba que se hubiera tragado el truco, o siquiera que se quedara callado. Pero, al parecer se le había ido un poco la mano con la temperatura. Todo comenzó a moverse a su alrededor, estuvo seguro de que azotaría contra el piso...

Claro que, antes de que cayera, los brazos protectores del militar lo sujetaron con firmeza.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- por primera vez en la vida, su tono de voz no sonaba para nada sarcástico.

- Hai… - respondió, aunque la palabra bien no englobaba precisamente lo que sentía en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, intentando deshacerse del mareo. Al parecer no había sido tan buena idea subirse la fiebre para ocultar un simple y estúpido sonrojo.

- Recuéstate – ordenó Roy, ayudándolo a reposar en la cama nuevamente – te prepararé un té - y diciendo esto, tomó el pantalón de su pijama y su ropa interior, que había caído al piso cuando sujetó a Ed, y se fue de la habitación.

- Arigatou... - murmuró él, aunque no estuvo seguro de que Roy le escuchara. Al menos parecía que había logrado engañarle. Y más le valía, no tenía ni una gana de que después le sacara en cara que se hubiera sonrojado por verlo en toalla... de hecho, ni él quería admitirlo - _"¡Condenadas hormonas!"_

A los 5 minutos regreso Roy, para fortuna de Ed, ya vestido, con una taza de té en una mano. Se sentó al lado de él y le acercó el pocillo.

-Aparentemente estás con las defensas bajas, siendo que no has salido de aquí en 24 horas

- Gomen... - dijo, irguiéndose un poco y aceptando la taza. Aliviado al confirmar que el otro efectivamente se lo había creído todo, bebió y añadió - Me iré de aquí en un rato, no le molestaré más...

- De ninguna manera – negó – No vas a salir ahora; por si no lo has notado, está lloviendo – señaló el ventanal del balcón, donde se veía claramente una hermosa tormenta afuera – Si no quieres morirte, mejor te quedas esta noche también. Ya mandé a avisar a tu hermano; me dijeron que está en Rizenbul

- Sí, yo le dije que se fuera - explicó Ed, dejando el té en la mesita de noche - No quiero que él... esté preocupado ni nada...

- Me parece bien, después de todo, sabrá alquimia, pero no la suficiente como para ayudarte - dijo – Luego si quieres, puedes darte una ducha de agua fría, a ver si se baja un poco la temperatura

- Sí, lo haré... - tal vez en un rato, de momento seguía mareado... y no era tan fácil como simplemente volver a ajustar su temperatura, sería demasiado notorio - y Al sabe bastante alquimia como para poder ayudarme... es sólo que no quiero que lo haga - añadió, mientras se recostaba.

- De acuerdo, si tú lo dices…- el General abrió las mantas de su cama – Anda, tápate

- H-Hai... - obediente, se metió bajo las mantas. Se sentía aturdido por la fiebre y, de todos modos, no le molestaba que el General fuera así de amable con él. No le molestaba en lo absoluto - Todo esto es rarísimo... - expresó en voz alta, casi sin darse cuenta.

- Huh? - inquirió el hombre.

- Me refiero a... - bueno, qué más daba si se lo decía. ¡Era la verdad! - usted siendo amable...

OK, había que admitirlo; hasta él se sentía raro siendo tan… cariñoso… con el Fullmetal.

- ¡Sí, bueno! - carraspeó de pronto – Estás en mi casa, enfermo. Ya te dije que no cualquiera pisa mi apartamento, ni siquiera mis citas. Además, hace ya casi 6 años que nos conocemos, Hagane-no, no creo que sea algo… tan imprudente - al acabar de hablar, miró para otro lado. Ni él mismo se tragaba su rebuscada explicación.

- Sigue siendo extraño - insistió el rubio, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados - Por cierto... usted alguna vez... - algo en su cabeza le advirtió de lo peligrosas que serían las consecuencias de su pregunta, pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacerle caso - ¿Salió con... hombres?

_OK._

_¿Qué diablos fue eso?_

- ¿C-cómo?... - ladeó su cabeza para ver si había entendido bien. Pero claro, la pregunta del rubio fue muy clara. – ¿Si he salido con hombres?...

- Sí, ya sabe... citas, y eso...

- … No… ¿por qué preguntas?- lo miró dudoso. Se estaba imaginando cosas… ¿o Edward Elric estaba tirándole una "sutil" indirecta?

- Y... ¿Nunca se le pasó por la mente?

No, no era su imaginación.

¡Ni tampoco era sutil, por Dios!

- Pues… - adoptó una postura un poco más tranquila, intentando relajarse un poco. Tal vez era porque el chico tenía fiebre y empezaba a desvariar, así que… ¿por qué no divertirse un poco? – Depende con quién

- O sea que... ¿lo haría? - ¿Había dicho que saldría con otro hombre? Quizá ya había empezado a oír sólo lo que quería... un momento... - ¿Con quién?

- Ya te lo dije, depende con quién… no soy homosexual, así que tiene que ser alguien… especial, importante… o demasiado guapo

- No estoy diciendo que lo sea... es sólo que... me gustaría... - dejando la frase en el aire, Edward cerró los ojos.

_Me gustaría…?_

- ... Hagane-no? - lo miró, mucho más confundido de lo que aún estaba – Oi…- le picó el hombro, sin obtener respuesta alguna – Edward…

Un leve ronquido le indicó a nuestro amado militar que el rubio se había quedado…

"_¿¡¿¡Por qué mierda tienes que dormirte ahora?"_

Bueno, tenía fiebre, no podía culparlo. Así que, el cómo podía terminar esa llamativa - y sugerente - oración quedaba a su imaginación. Completamente libre. Podía sacar las conclusiones que se le antojaran.

¿Acaso había estado a punto de decirle que...?

- _"Masaka..."_ - no, de ninguna manera. Aunque, podía jurar que se había sonrojado al verle salir de la ducha. Que se había sonrojado muchísimo. Pero, no. Resultó que tenía fiebre. Sin embargo, podían haber sido ambas cosas... quizá - _"Diablos..."_ - Definitivamente necesitaba dormir un poco.

Y, con ese torbellino de pensamientos en la cabeza, se acostó en el extremo opuesto de la cama y se durmió.

_Continúa…_


	4. Chapter IV: Bless the child

**Romanticide**

_by Padfoot & Prongs_

**Chapter IV: Bless the child**

Al aparecer los primeros rayos del alba en la habitación, Roy abrió los ojos lentamente. A pesar del clima tormentoso, sentía una calidez especial esa mañana. Aunque le había costado un poco dormirse - y con esos pensamientos, ¡a quién no! -, había descansado bastante bien. Intentó mover sus brazos para estirarse, notando que se habían aferrado a algo mientras dormía. Seguramente era la almohada del otro lado de la cama, así que instintivamente la apretujó más, para comprobar su espumosidad, mas al hacerlo, notó algo más firme que una de sus almohadas de plumas, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia el objetivo.

Claro, cómo no sentir calidez; lo que se encontraba alrededor de sus brazos era nada más ni nada menos que el cuerpo de nuestro rubio amigo. Cerró los ojos entonces, intentando volver a dormirse.

…

_MOMENTO_

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y volvió la vista hacia sus brazos. Efectivamente el sueño no lo había engañado; REALMENTE estaba abrazado a Ed.

Rápidamente, se deshizo del abrazo tan torpemente que se cayó de la cama de cola al piso.

"_Dios mío… oh, no, Dios mío…"_

Aterrorizado de sí mismo, miró para todos lados, intentando ubicarse en tiempo y espacio.

_¿¡Qué mierda seguía haciendo Edward Elric en su apartamento, en su cama y abrazado a él mientras dormían?_

Segundos más tarde, recordó todo. El muchacho tenía fiebre, y como había una tormenta anoche – que de hecho, seguía -, le había ofrecido quedarse por la noche. Se levantó del piso deprisa y se acercó a su armario. Tomó una toalla, ropa limpia y salió del dormitorio.

"_Mejor me calmo, o Edward acabará conmigo"_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo; _Edward. _No Fullmetal, _EDWARD._

Horrorizado, corrió hasta el baño y se metió bajo el chorro de agua helada. Definitivamente; el fin de su salud mental se acercaba.

Ed, por su parte, se dignó a despertar rato después y no por iniciativa propia precisamente; había oído la cafetera funcionando en la cocina. Neciamente, volvió a acomodarse, apoyándose en uno de sus costados y disfrutando de la comodidad.

Pero, esperen... ¿cafetera?

Confundido, se irguió en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Era el dormitorio de Roy, ¿qué hacía él ahí todavía? Ah, claro.

Su bien fingido ataque febril le había obligado a quedarse. Eso y la lluvia.

Se tocó la frente un momento, para asegurarse de que su cuerpo había hecho lo propio y ajustado su temperatura a lo normal. Efectivamente, así era. Así que, se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, frotándose los ojos. ¡Era muy temprano! Aún para un militar.

- Ohayou! - saludó al llegar, sonriendo - Madrugador, eh?

El General al oírlo a sus espaldas pegó un salto tal que tiró el pocillo de café que tenía en las manos - que de hecho, era como el séptimo que tomaba en la mañana –, haciéndose añicos contra el piso.

- O-Ohayou! - dijo de pronto, sin mirarlo, recogiendo rápidamente los trozos de cerámica y tirándolos a la basura.

Dios, lo único que le faltaba. Ponerse nervioso por un simple "buenos días".

- No quise asustarlo - se disculpó entre risitas el rubio, acercándose adonde estaba la basura y reparando la taza con un rápido movimiento.

- N-no, está bien…- "_cálmate, Mustang… ¡no puedes ponerte así por un abrazo!"_. Aunque, pronto recordó la charla sugerente que habían tenido en la noche.

Mala idea. Sobretodo porque de hacerlo, empezó a sentir olor a quemado; unas tostadas que se estaban haciendo en la tostadora se estaban… bueno, carbonizando. Corrió entonces hasta el aparato y de un rápido movimiento, lo desconectó.

- General... ¿se encuentra bien? - Edward le miró curioso, con un dejo de preocupación adornando su voz. Nunca le había visto comportándose así. No que no fuera gracioso, claro, es sólo que... si de verdad le pasaba algo, quería saberlo. Por eso, dejó ir de buena gana la oportunidad de burlarse de él en venganza de todas las mofas que había recibido de su parte.

¡¡Y de nuevo! ¿¡Por qué todo el mundo le preguntaba si le pasaba algo? ¿¡Tan alterado se veía!

A pesar de todo, intentó mantener la calma. Quitó las tostadas incineradas del tostador con sumo cuidado y las tiró a la basura.

- No me pasa nada… ¿por qué?- preguntó, limpiando el tostador con cuidado.

- Pues... luce extraño, como si algo le molestara - de pronto cayó en la cuenta de sus propias palabras y bajó la vista - Bueno, yo... creo que voy a darme una ducha antes de irme - anunció, con una sonrisa forzada. Claro que era él la razón de su incomodidad, varias veces le había repetido que no estaba acostumbrado a tener gente ahí invadiendo su espacio. Salió de la cocina sin entender por qué el hecho de que su presencia le molestara al General le afectase de ese modo.

Apenas Ed salió de la cocina, Roy suspiró, algo exasperado. Seguramente el rubio había malinterpretado todo; no era **él** precisamente lo que le molestaba, sino las actitudes propias que estaba teniendo debido a la cercanía que estaban manteniendo hacía ya… ¿cuantos días, ¿3?.

_Por dios. ¡¡Ninguna de sus novias duraban 3 días! ¿¡Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?_

Ya en el cuarto de baño, Ed se desvistió, deshizo su trenza y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua fría le empapara todo el cuerpo. Necesitaba con urgencia enfriarse la mente, aclarar sus ideas y sus pensamientos. Había descubierto que, ahora que debía marcharse, se sentía triste... no quería irse a ningún lado. No había remedio de todos modos, no podía quedarse a seguir complicándole las cosas a Roy. Ya lo tenía neurótico al pobre, hasta había conseguido que tirara una taza y se comportara con un nerviosismo poco usual en él. OK, totalmente inusual... ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera nerviosismo. Sí había actuado extraño, eso era seguro. El punto era que, Roy ya le había ayudado bastante. Más de lo que él creía posible, de hecho. Muchísimo más...

De repente tuvo una especie de flash-back.

- _"No... no... no es cierto..."_

_"... usted alguna vez... ¿salió con hombres?"_

Casi consigue darse de lleno contra el piso de la ducha.

_¿¡Él había dicho eso?_

_Oh, sí. Y mucho más._

Mareado ante el descubrimiento, se sentó todavía con el agua cayendo sobre él, absolutamente espantado.

¡Brillante idea la suya! Fiebre, claro. Perfecto.

¡Lo había empeorado todo! Sin duda, era por eso que Roy quería que se fuera ya mismo. Obviamente se había dado de que se sentía atraído hacia él y... le daba... ¿asco? ¿Miedo? ¿Repulsión? No lo sabía. No estaría contento en todo caso.

Se terminó de bañar con prisa y sacó una toalla del armario.

La verdad, se sentía un completo imbécil. Si había un Dios, ¿por qué le estaba haciendo esto? ¿Qué había hecho él?

Se vistió y salió del baño, con su chaqueta en la mano. Tenía demasiado calor como para ponérsela.

En el sillón de la sala, ya un poco más calmado (o eso aparentaba) estaba el general, leyendo el diario. La verdad, verlo vestido de diario, sin el uniforme era bastante raro, detalle en el cual no se había detenido antes. Jeans y una camisa clara; sencillo, masculino y elegante.

Al sentir al Fullmetal en el mismo ambiente, levantó la vista de su lectura y le observo.

Maldita sea, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió hacer eso?... El cabello aún estaba mojado. Lo cual lo hacía verse MUY bien.

…

Por todos los cielos, REALMENTE estaba sucediéndole algo raro con ese chico.

- ¿Adónde vas, Hagane-no?- preguntó, levantándose y dejando el periódico en el sillón.

El aludido dio un respingo y miró hacia otro lado, esperando que tanto su mirar demasiado prolongado a la vestimenta del General - o más bien, al que la llevaba - como su sonrojo pasaran desapercibidos. Pedía milagros, lo sabía.

- Y-yo... no sé - balbuceó. Si de él dependiera, no se iría a ningún lado.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?... ¿no tienes adónde ir?- preguntó, observando el rubor en las mejillas del otro.

Si, definitivamente, era lo que él pensaba. Tenía que ser.

- N-no, no es eso... supongo que iré a los dormitorios de los State Alchemists... - respondió, seguro de que había notado el sonrojo. Para colmo de males. Intentó hacer como si no ocurriese nada y le miró - Doushite?

- P-porque... - miró para otro lado. De pronto, su sentido común lo abandonó - Puedes quedarte aquí cuanto tiempo quieras. No me molestas

- H-hontou ni? - tenía que haber oído mal - Creí que sí... - admitió luego. Si de verdad se había equivocado y no le molestaba, no podía darle más gusto.

Dios Santo, lo había dicho.

- N-no, no me molesta. De hecho… - soltó una risa nerviosa – … hay veces en las que me siento solo - luego de decir eso, carraspeó y volvió a mirarlo, como siempre lo hacía – Dime, ¿qué tal estás de la fiebre?... ¿Te sientes mejor?

- ¿Fiebre...? - estaba tan nervioso que por un momento no supo de qué le hablaba - Etto... sí, estoy bien...

- Tsk… - el General chasqueó la lengua en sonido de desaprobación – Ven aquí - lo tomó de un brazo y lo acercó a él, casi pegándolo a su cuerpo.

Lo siguiente que sintió Ed fueron los cálidos labios de Roy sobre su frente, acompañados del aroma característico de su fragancia.

Por su parte, el hombre ya había mandado a volar todo rastro de sentido común, dejándose llevar puramente por su instinto. Gracias a su cordura, había roto una taza, casi ocasionado un incendio con la tostadora y encima de todo se había comportado como un idiota.

_El sentido común no servía para un carajo. _

Edward necesitó unos segundos para creer lo que estaba sucediendo, los que por supuesto aprovechó para disfrutar de aquel perfume.

Y ahora que lo creía, ¡no entendía nada! Porque, repasemos; por la mañana Roy se había comportado más extraño que nunca, le había hecho pensar que tenía que irse de una vez; luego cuando al fin iba a hacerlo, cambió de parecer de pronto y le dijo que podía quedarse cuanto quisiera; después, había tomado su temperatura de una manera... bueno, que ciertamente rebasaba el límite de lo amable y pasaba a ser otra cosa... ¿verdad?

Se preguntó qué sucedería a continuación, porque lo que sí sabía es que él no iba a ningún lado ni pensaba moverse de ahí.

_DingDong_

Error. Sí tendría que moverse.

El General por su parte, al oír el timbre, se sobresaltó y se separó del chico. Si bien ya no estaba pensando en nada que involucrara la moral, su cabeza volvió en sí unos instantes, en los cuales se dedicó a caminar a prisa hacia la puerta de entrada y observar por la mirilla de la misma.

- … ¿Hughes? - abrió la puerta sin dudarlo, recibiendo a su amigo algo confundido.

- Ohayou! - saludó alegremente éste, ingresando al apartamento mientras cargaba una bolsa de papel - ¡Traje el desayuno! Y no, el café negro no es desayuno, es lo que bebe una persona necesitada de compa-- Ed! - se acercó y colocó su mano libre en el hombro del muchacho - ¡Vaya, no creí que siguieras aquí!

- ElGeneraldejóquemequedaraunpocomás - dijo un azorado Ed. Hughes rió, sin entender nada

- Me repites eso cuando vuelva, ¿de acuerdo? - tras darle unas palmaditas en el hombro, pasó a la cocina como si estuviera en su propia casa.

- ¡Óyeme, ¿¿cómo que "el café negro no es desayuno"? - tras dedicarle una confusa mirada a Edward, siguió al Lieutenant Colonel.

- Claro que no lo es, ¡ni siquiera puedes masticarlo! – exclamó él, al tiempo que sacaba platos de la alacena - El desayuno es la comida más importante del día. O qué, ¿quieres morir a los 35? Además, tienes visita... - bajó un poco la voz antes de continuar - Así que, dejaste que se quedara, eh?

- Su compañía extrañamente no me molesta, Hughes. Además, anoche le dio fiebre y no podía echarlo como un perro bajo la tormenta, ¿no? - miró hacia otro lado, intentando ocultar un leve rubor – y mi desayuno es perfecto; no paso la comida a la mañana y lo sabes - se quejó finalmente.

- Bueno, bueno, ya. Vine porque quería charlar un poco - admitió él y, para fortuna de Roy, antes de que pudiera agregar algo sobre el sonrojo que sí había notado, Ed cruzó el umbral de la cocina - Ed, ¿te gusta la comida danesa?

- Claro... son bollos y pasteles, ¿no?

- Deliciosos - completó Hughes mientras sacaba, efectivamente, pasteles, bollos y tartas de la bolsa.

- ¿Necesita ayuda? - aunque se había tomado un tiempo para calmarse en la sala, seguía sintiéndose ansioso. Prefería no quedarse quieto y así evitar pensar cosas que luego le traerían problemas.

- ¿Podrías sacar unas tazas?

- Hai - ya se había fijado dónde estaban cuando se había quedado solo, así que se alejó a buscarlas.

- Te vi - aprovechó de mofarse Hughes, en un susurro.

- ¿¡C-cómo que me viste? - se sonrojó Roy aún mas, susurrando también.

Lo único que le faltaba… él con confusiones y su amigo siempre firme a su lado para burlarse de él.

- Sip, te vi... exactamente así - soltó una risita y la cayó justo cuando Ed volvió con las tazas - Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo dejó que te quedaras aquí este tirano, Ed? Puedo apostar a que sólo has bebido café desde que llegaste

- P-Pues... me gusta el café que prepara - fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir al aludido, notando tarde que debió cerrar la boca después de la palabra 'café'. No hacía falta ser tan... específico.

- Bah, tampoco era que no podía abrir el refrigerador en busca de algo que comer, ¿verdad?- lo miró Roy, buscando unos platos en la alacena para poner todo lo que Hughes había traído - _"Él y sus desayunos para refugiado de guerra" _

- Bueno... de todos modos no tuve tiempo para sentir hambre - respondió Ed, asegurándose de no mirarle a los ojos.

- Roy, ¿qué haces? - preguntó divertido Hughes. Al tener la atención de su amigo, dedicó una elocuente mirada a la mesa, donde ya estaba todo listo y obviamente no se necesitaban más platos - Siéntate, Ed, yo me encargo del nerviosillo aquí presente

- H-Hai - el rubio obedeció y tomó un bollo, completamente sorprendido. ¿Cuánto le había tomado a Hughes notar todo? Ni 10 minutos.

Ante el comentario de su compañero de milicias y su GRAN distracción, Roy no hizo más que maldecir en voz baja y sentarse en la esquina de la mesa.

¿Hasta dónde podía seguir metiendo la pata?; ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada más que hacer para dejar en evidencia que definitivamente su cerebro estaba en "stand-by". Daba gracias que hoy era sábado y que no tenía que ir a la oficina. Ni se imaginaba la cara de Breda y los demás - por sobretodo Havoc, que seguramente ya estaría repuesto de la ruptura con su ultima novia - viéndolo hacer esa clase de estupideces en el cuartel.

_Oh, no. No quería ni imaginárselo._

Sobretodo porque ayer había sido informado, entre otras cosas, de una inspección sorpresa - o no tan sorpresa - que se realizaría el lunes. Bendito inicio de semana iba a tener.

- Roy me comentó que te dio fiebre anoche, ¿cómo andas hoy, Ed? ¿Mejor? - preguntó Hughes, tras darle una probada a una tarta.

- Mucho mejor, arigatou - quiso agregar que el General había sido muy amable, pero se contuvo - Hace mucho que no comía bollos, están muy buenos

- Sí, ne? Siempre los compro para llevarlos a casa, a Elysia le encantan y se ve tan linda comiéndolos - el comentario, por supuesto, vino acompañado de una foto del momento preciso - ¿No es preciosa?

- ¡Es muy bonita! Y ha crecido mucho también

- Oh, ¡es cierto! Has pasado tiempo sin verla, ne? Te llevaré a casa uno de estos días... si eso está bien con Roy, claro - agregó, mirando a uno y a otro significativamente.

Ante el comentario, el mencionado casi escupe el café que bebía con indiferencia.

- ¿¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?- se atajó enseguida – ¡¡¡No es de mi propiedad, puede hacer lo que quiera, Hughes!

Demás está decir que el rostro del Fullmetal más parecía farolito de navidad que otra cosa.

- No dije eso - aclaró con inocencia el Lieutenant Colonel - Como está quedándose aquí, estudiando... si lo distraigo le tomará más investigar lo que necesita, ¿no?

- Es problema suyo si pierde tiempo, después de todo está aquí por su cuenta, no porque yo lo haya atado - respondió, sin poder contener una sonrisita burlona al observar el gesto del mencionado.

- Bueno, tienes razón - aceptó Hughes, parándose a coger la cafetera y sirviéndole a Roy y a él - Ed, ¿quieres café? ¿O prefieres leche? Creo que vi una caja por algún lugar... - se acercó a la nevera mientras hablaba.

- ¡¡Odio la leche! - exclamó Ed cuando ya estaba mirando el contenido del refrigerador. Digamos que estaba ocupado maldiciéndose como para prestar más atención - Café está bien, gracias - agregó rápidamente. ¿Podría hacer el ridículo aún más? - _"Probablemente"_ - pensó, abatido.

- Cielos, nunca había conocido a un chico al que no le gustara - comentó, sirviéndole café y sentándose de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué crees tú que es tan enano? - comentó Roy, intentando que su cerebro vuelva a funcionar con normalidad. Ya estaba bueno de falta de sentido común; Hughes estaba aquí, así que no tenía por qué seguir sintiéndose extraño. O al menos, eso pensaba él.

- No soy un enano - masculló Ed, y prefirió ocuparse comiendo otro bollo que prestándole atención a las burlas del General que, oh, sorpresa, habían vuelto. Lo de hace rato de seguro iba a terminar igual y se había salvado sólo por la oportuna aparición de Hughes.

- Aún así, te haría bien beber un poco de vez en cuando - aconsejó el Colonel con una ceja arqueada, percatándose del cambio de conducta en ambos - Oí que tiene proteínas que la carne no

- Los bollos tienen leche - señaló el rubio, reflejando en su tono que quería que lo dejaran en paz. El sermón ya se lo sabía, gracias. Y de todas maneras no estaba de humor para tragárselo.

- Bueno, es cierto - reconoció Hughes, y bebió un poco de su pocillo. Comenzaba a pensar que había llegado en mal momento, pero, qué se le hacía. Ya estaba ahí.

- Déjalo, Hughes – bebió su café – Después de todo, el que se quedará en esa estatura será él- sonrió – Por cierto, ¿sabes a qué hora será la maldita inspección del lunes?

- A primera hora - respondió Hughes y añadió, pensativo - Por lo que oí, el Fuhrer en persona la hará, pero no estoy seguro... sería bueno que fueras, Ed, creo que quiere hablar contigo

- Eh? ¿El Fuhrer? - raro, nunca había tenido oportunidad de conocer al nuevo.

- Tal vez sea porque recuperaste, ya sabes, tus partes biológicas. Alguien debió comentarle al respecto

- Seguramente. ¡¡Y tal vez hasta me asciendan por eso! - los ojos le brillaron por un momento, acompañados de una sonrisa triunfante que se dibujó en su rostro.

- _"Claro, que lo asciendan, ya que me ayudó tanto..."_ - gruñó Ed para sus adentros, terminándose el café y poniéndose de pie - Gracias por el desayuno, Coronel... yo, uh... volveré más tarde, General - añadió dubitativo, antes de salir de la cocina y del departamento en realidad, pues al llegar a la sala se puso su chaqueta, fue a buscar sus botas al dormitorio, se calzó y se fue.

- Muy bien, confiesa - exigió Hughes, una vez que escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse, viendo fijamente a su interlocutor.

- ¿Con… fesar?; Hughes, no sé de qué estás hablando - sentenció Roy en el modo MENOS creíble posible. Por Dios; si su amigo creía que iba a decirle algo de todo lo que había sucedido, estaba muy equivocado.

…

¡¡¡¡PERO SI NO HABÍA PASADO NADA!

…

_¿Verdad?_

- ¿No sabes? – preguntó él con una sonrisa astuta – Entonces seguro tampoco sabes qué fue ese sonrojo, ne? – rió – Oh, por qué no traje mi cámara – se lamentó luego con fingido dramatismo por unos segundos – No, hablo en serio. ¿Qué leches te pasa, Roy? ¡Hace **años** no te veía así de alterado!

- Yo no estoy alterado, Hughes, es tu maldita imaginación - se levantó de la mesa nervioso, tirando una taza al piso - _"Maldita porcelana barata"_

- Mi imaginación debe estar desbocada hoy – comentó, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona – Porque acabo de ver que rompiste una taza. Siéntate, sabes que te hará bien hablar de esto… - al ver que su amigo no le hacía el más mínimo caso, se le colgó del brazo con expresión lastimera - ¡Ten piedad, me estoy muriendo de curiosidad aquí!

Ya. No podía soportar más esa situación. Había roto dos tazas, había permitido que el Fullmetal se quede a dormir en SU casa, en SU cama, A SU LADO - ¡y encima de noche lo había abrazado! -, le estaba cuidando por una estúpida fiebre, le había pedido que se quedara y encima ¡LE HABÍA MEDIDO LA TEMPERATURA CON LOS LABIOS!

- DIOS SANTO, HUGHES, YA NO AGUANTO MÁS! - se tiró a los brazos de su mejor amigo como niño pequeño –AUXILIO! SÁLVAME!

Tras reponerse del shock inicial – no, estaba completamente seguro de que no se había fumado nada - el Lieutenant Colonel le rodeó con los brazos, dándole unas reconfortantes palmaditas en la espalda.

- ¿Q-Qué sucede? Explícame

- ¡¡Ni yo sé que me pasa! ¡¡Es más fuerte que yo! DORMIMOS ABRAZADOS, HUGHES! ¿¡ENTIENDES LO QUE ES ESO? **DORMIMOS.ABRAZADOS**!- lo zamarreó el otro, perdiendo el control, mientras soltaba una estrepitosa risa de pronto.

- Al menos durmieron – señaló Hughes, turulato, dejando que Roy le zarandease a gusto. Parpadeó unos momentos y añadió, con los ojos muy abiertos – Hey, eso significa que… en verdad **interrumpí** algo, oh por Dios…

- Por todos los santos, ¡¡ayúdame! ¡¡No lo soporto más! ¡Anoche le dio fiebre y le permití que se quedara! ¡¡Y segundos antes de que golpearas a la puerta, le medí la temperatura con mis labios e incluso le pregunté si tenía adónde ir y le ofrecí que se quedara aquí! - el moreno ya estaba de rodillas en el piso, jalando de la pierna al Colonel desesperado.

- B-Bueno… primero… - intentó hacer trabajar a sus anonadadas neuronas. ¡Que alguien lo pellizcara, Roy gustaba de un _hombre_! – Primero, acepta lo obvio, compañero; te gusta Ed… me atrevería a decir que hasta lo quieres. Y ya habiendo asimilado eso, te queda decidir; ignorar tus sentimientos y seguir saliendo con mujer bonita que se te cruce por delante o… o salir con Ed y ver qué pasa, sí, eso es – hizo una breve pausa – Por lo que vi hoy, a él le pasa lo mismo… cuando dijiste que no era de tu propiedad, vaya… ¡Su cara era todo un poema!

- NO HUGHES! NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO! - se enfureció Roy – ¡¡NO ME GUSTA! ¡¡¡ES UN HOMBRE! - No había posibilidad alguna en la galaxia en la que el Fullmetal le atrajese en ESE sentido.

- Mira, piensa en esto – comenzó Hughes, cruzándose de brazos – Digamos que, hipotéticamente, Ed es una chica. Una chica por la que no habías sentido absolutamente nada hasta ahora… o nada suficientemente fuerte como para darte cuenta. Y entonces, un día, ella viene a tu departamento porque TÚ MISMO LA INVITASTE, y pesca un resfriado y LA CUIDAS AUNQUE ELLA NO TE LO PIDE, y TE ACUESTAS A SU LADO e inconscientemente LA ABRAZAS AL DORMIR Y DESCUBRES QUE SE SIENTE BIEN… Si me sigues aún, querido amigo, digamos que esta chica a la mañana siguiente ya está mejor y te pone los pelos completamente de punta porque te das cuenta de que SIENTES ALGO extraño POR ELLA… Y después, no encuentras nada mejor para asegurarte de que ya se recuperó de la fiebre que besarle la frente. Teniendo en cuenta que es una chica, ¿dirías que NO TE GUSTA?

- Hughes… - lo miró atentamente, ya calmado y de pie - … te odio - diciendo esto, se metió a la cocina, pero volvió a asomarse enseguida por la puerta de la misma – Y NO LE BESÉ LA FRENTE, LE MEDÍ LA TEMPERATURA! - y se volvió a meter.

- ¿Dirías que no te gusta? – repitió el Lieutenant Colonel, siguiéndole a la cocina. Al no recibir respuesta, se encogió de hombros y pareció que iba a darse por vencido… claro, sólo pareció – Roy y Ed, sentados en un árbol B.E.S.--

De pronto, fue interrumpido por una llamarada que, de no agacharse, sin duda lo derretiría.

- Si no quieres morir incinerado, hazme un favor y CÁLLATE. No es algo gracioso… y córtate las puntas del pelo; se te acaban de chamuscar - sonrió cínicamente el General, empezando a limpiar la mesa.

- Oh, no me importa morir – dramatizó el aludido, midiendo los daños que había sufrido su cabello – Ni tampoco me importa quedar calvo, si tú eres feliz con tu amorcito corazón - esta vez, optó por alejarse unos buenos metros para conservarse entero - ¡Siempre creí que encontrarías a alguien! – siguió, mientras corría fuera de la cocina - ¡Claro, debo admitir que me imaginaba a alguien más… femenino!

Mientras Hughes se burlaba de él, el departamento iba sufriendo grandes daños debido a las ráfagas de fuego que emitía nuestro famoso Flame Alchemist.

- Hughes, te mataré si no te callas! Te puede oír, idio-- ¡¡QUIERO DECIR! NO ME GUSTA! - se autocorrigío entre gritos, al tiempo que hacía fama de su nombre de alquimista.

- ¡¡Oh, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, compañero! – buscó refugió tras el sofá por unos momentos, y continuó - ¡¡Hiciste una buena elección! – saltó justo antes de que una llamarada le diera alcance - ¡¡¡EN SERIO! ¡¡Ed tiene mucho carácter y es valiente! Además… - se pensó por unos momentos si contaría el cuento si terminaba su frase. Decidió que valía la pena arriesgarse y prosiguió - ¡¡Es bastante guapo ahora que lo pienso!

- ¡¡¡Yo sabía que no podía decírtelo! ¡¡¡No haces más que burlarte de mí, Maes! ¿¡Qué clase de amigo eres! - se enfadó el otro, chamuscándole esta vez unos cuantos pelos de la barbilla.

- ¿Y a quién más ibas a decírselo? ¿A Havoc? – le hizo ver el otro, sobándose el mentón. La de cosas que tenía que hacer para ayudar a Roy… y divertirse de paso, por supuesto - ¡¡Está bien, lo siento! Dejaré de burlarme si lo admites, te doy mi palabra… pero tienes que decirlo – hizo una pausa y agregó – No te escuchará, vamos, sólo estoy yo

- ¡¡Es que no estoy seguro siquiera! - se quejó el otro, empezando a arreglar las cortinas llenas de agujeros de quemaduras.

- ¿No estás seguro? Mira a tu alrededor – señaló con la mirada el desastre que habían dejado en el antes pulcro apartamento del Flame Alchemist. Obviamente, nadie armaría ese circo por una afirmación falsa. Pensando en esto, colocó una mano en el hombro de Roy, intentando brindarle su apoyo seriamente esta vez, y esperó la respuesta en silencio.

El General bajó la cabeza, en signo de resignación. Seguramente su amigo tenía razón... el problema radicaba en otro lado.

- Tal vez... - lo miró, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas - tal vez tengas razón... pero aún así, ese no es el tema

- ¿No? ¿Cuál es? – le observó, confundido.

- Pues que soy un hombre, Maes. Y que soy Roy Mustang; no puede gustarme otro hombre, mucho menos Ed…ward Elric - se apresuró en completar antes de que su amigo lo note. O eso se pensó él.

- Claro que puede; ya te gusta. Le dijiste Ed - estuvo a punto de ponerse a bromear otra vez, pero en su lugar, carraspeó – Bueno, sí, tienes razón… es complicado. Pero estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena que lo intentes al menos, porque nunca te has puesto así por ninguna de las mujeres con las que has salido… y déjame recalcar que no ha sido un número pequeño – calló un momento y completó – Dale una oportunidad, no dejarás de ser tú por eso

- Sí, yo le doy todas las oportunidades que tú quieras, pero las relaciones no son de a uno, ¿sabes?... - replicó - Por más que tú me digas todo esto, que esté seguro de lo que siento/pienso o lo que sea, él seguramente se reirá en mi cara y me creerá un pervertido... uh, bueno, más de lo que cree que soy

- Vaya – su amigo le miró con absoluto asombro por varios segundos. ¿Roy dudando de que alguien gustara de él? Por todos los cielos – En serio te gusta – murmuró, más para sí que para el otro, y cuando logró recuperar su compostura, continuó - ¡Tú… tú viste su cara en el desayuno! ¡Desde un helicóptero podías ver ese sonrojo, por Dios! Además, creo que se enfadó cuando le molestaste con su estatura… hasta se fue. ¿Por qué no se defendió, como hace siempre? ¿Mmh?

- Si noté el sonrojo, era evidente. Pero pudo no haberme contestado porque... ¿está con el estómago vacío desde hace 2 días?...- de pronto el Flame Alchemist reparó en el hecho - ... ¡es un idiota! Como olvidé decirle que podía comer lo que quisiera de la heladera, seguro no comió nada y por eso le dio fiebre. Además, ahí está, el sonrojo pudo haber sido también por la fiebre, ¿o no? – inquirió.

- Sabes que Ed ha pasado más tiempo sin comer apropiadamente, así que busca otra excusa – discutió Hughes, sonriendo ligeramente – Por cierto, me parecería muy curioso que _justo en ese momento_ le hubiera subido la fiebre, así que no te apoyes en eso tampoco… y me parece más curioso todavía que se haya enfermado estando en un lugar cómodo y agradable, ¿en cuántos lugares mucho peores ha estado sin pescarse nada, eh?

- Oh, Dios, sabes perfectamente que un sonrojo no indica que alguien está enamorado... hay otros factores más evidentes que un sonrojo, ¿sabes?... ¿O qué, cuando viste a tu esposa, apenas se sonrojó ya le hiciste el amor, convencido de que te amaba? - razonó rápidamente - Además, Hughes, el ambiente no tiene nada que ver. ¿O qué, estás diciéndome que lo de la fiebre era mentira? Yo mismo le toqué la frente y noté que ardía

- No estoy diciendo ninguna de esas cosas – aclaró él, parpadeando – No dije que Ed esté enamorado de ti, sólo dije que es probable y que puede darse algo… y lo de la fiebre, me sigue pareciendo extraño y estoy casi seguro que fue de mentira. Pero no sé, amigo, tú eres el alquimista aquí

- El alquimista… - pensó durante unos segundos – ¿Me estás diciendo que es probable también que haya fingido que tenía fiebre?... y que haya usado la alquimia para… subir la temperatura corporal… - miró a Hughes – ¿Qué tan absurdo sonó eso si consideramos que la situación que se planteaba era conmigo recién salido de la ducha, sólo en toalla, y con él sumamente sonrojado? - preguntó dubitativo.

- ¿¡Na-nani? – el Colonel le dedicó una mirada incrédula - ¿¡Pasó cuando saliste de la ducha, contigo en TOALLA? – tomó aire – Y tú… ¿¡Te lo tragaste? – tras haberse oído, se echó a reír con ganas – Ay, por Dios ¡Estás enamorado!

- ¡¡¡Más respeto, Hughes! - se sonrojó Roy, molesto ante las burlas del otro - ¡¡¡No me lo tragué, ¿¡pero que quieres que haga, ¡¡¡le había dado fiebre en serio, ¿¡qué persona coherente se ocasiona fiebre para evitar un sonrojo semejante, además, es un hombre; se supone que no le gustan los hombres, ¿¿sabes?

- Tú eres un hombre y te gusta un hombre – indicó el aludido, intentando silenciar sus risotadas - ¡Pobre Ed! ¡¡Fue demasiado para él! – digamos que no resultó.

- ¡Sí, pero no reaccioné en ese momento que me gustaba, así que no pensé en la posibilidad de que a él pudiera ocurrirle lo mismo. Además, es un maldito orgulloso, lo vi sonrojado y le pregunté bromeando si tenía fiebre, y en cuanto le toqué la frente, ¡casi me quemo la mano! - vio como el otro seguía riéndose – No seas así, Hughes, entiéndeme y ayúdame en vez de burlarte!

- Gomen, gomen – se disculpó entre risitas – Es que… bueno… ya – se aclaró la garganta – ¡Te estoy ayudando, no me ofendas! Estoy escuchando e intento entender, que me ría es parte del proceso… y, si todavía no estás seguro de los sentimientos de Ed, yo puedo interrogarlo por ti – ofreció, con una sonrisa traviesa - ¡Le sacaré todo, sí, señor!

- Creo que es para lo único que eres bueno... - contestó irónicamente Roy, al tiempo que seguía reparando las cosas quemadas de su apartamento - Por cierto, ¿dónde fue?...

- ¿Ed? Ni idea – miró su reloj – Ya volverá, no te sientas solito – se cubrió del golpe, que de todas maneras le llegó duro en la cabeza – Ouch, quiero decir, no debe haber ido muy lejos. De todos modos, tengo que irme a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo. ¡Y unas frambuesas para mi mujercita! – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de despedida y agregó – Volveré mañana para examinar al sospechoso, así que estén presentables. Ja ne! – dicho esto, salió del departamento.

- Ja ne…- el moreno se quedó mirando la puerta mientras se cerraba.

Vaya que se había quedado confundido ahora.

Intentando olvidarse del suceso, se fue a la cocina a lavar todos los platos y cubiertos y continuó con las reparaciones de su hogar. ¡¡No era cosa de que Ed…ward regresase y encontrase todo patas para arriba!

…

Oh, Dios, Hughes tenía razón. Sí le pasaban cosas con el Fullmetal después de todo.

_Continúa…_


	5. Chapter V: Feel for you

**Romanticide**

_By Padfoot & Prongs_

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews ya arreglamos ese error de Roy xD y esperamos que le siga gustando. Este capítulo es algo más corto que los demás, pero lo dejamos así apropósito. Ya verán por qué -

**Chapter V: Feel for you**

Media hora ya había transcurrido desde que el rubio había salido del apartamento. ¿Dónde se había metido?...

Una hora. La cuestión ya era preocupante. Ya había leído como 5 veces el mismo periódico y no tenía nada más en qué entretener sus nervios, así que, intentando ocultar, al menos mentalmente, su frustración, salió en la búsqueda del mayor de los Elric.

El dueño de sus pensamientos se encontraba sentado en medio de un parque no muy lejos de allí y se entretenía mirando cómo un grupo de aficionados realizaba algunos intentos de alquimia sencillos. Les costaba demasiado trabajo, de sólo observar podía deducir que no llegarían demasiado lejos como alquimistas. Y pensar que aún así estaban presumiendo en público lo que sabían le daba gracia.

En realidad, todo lo que quería era no pensar. Se sentía demasiado ridículo si lo hacía.

Él, Edward Elric, sintiéndose atraído por otro hombre. Y no cualquiera precisamente.

- _"Se me pasará"_ – pensó, intentando ser optimista, aunque en realidad no estaba nada seguro. Pero, si no hallaba una manera de calmarse, no podría ver de nuevo a los ojos a Roy.

Algo que bien podría ser descrito como una montaña de libros ambulante le distrajo. Cuando la extraña visión se acercó, se dio cuenta de que había un hombre detrás de ellos. Impulsivo como siempre, antes siquiera de poder reparar en el hecho, se encontró siguiéndole a través de un par de calles, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de un edificio donde la persona fue recibida inmediatamente.

- ¿Cuántos quedan? – preguntó el que había salido, liberándole de algo de peso.

- Tengo todo un cuarto lleno aún – respondió el hombre que había cargado los libros, secándose el sudor de la frente - ¿No hay manera de que puedan conseguirse un coche para traerlos?

- No creo, es sábado…

Momento.

¿¡Todo un cuarto lleno de libros?

Su sorpresa sólo se incrementó con la aparición del último hombre. Era…

- Fuhrer, señor – saludó el sujeto al que Ed había seguido, con una reverencia.

- Oh, ya los trajiste. Estupendo… Llévalos a mi oficina – le indicó el aludido al hombre que sostenía el pedido.

- Enseguida, señor – y desapareció dentro del cuartel.

- No son todos, señor…

- ¿No? ¿Y dónde está el resto?

Con sumo cuidado y agilidad, Ed se deslizó dentro del recinto, sin interés de oír más de aquella conversación. Ya sabía lo que necesitaba; había un montón de libros esperando por él en la oficina del Fuhrer.

Estaba conciente gracias a Hughes y al Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong que el jefe de la milicia no le guardaba demasiado aprecio, así que no se molestó en pedirle su autorización para revisar su colección personal. Echaría un vistazo rápido y se iría. Después de todo, era sábado; el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío.

El General, por su parte, así vestido de civil y todo como estaba, caminó por las calles de cuidad Central, en busca del rubio alquimista.

- _"Pensemos"_ - se dijo así mismo – _"Si fuera Edward Elric, ¿dónde podría estar?"_

Obviamente, no se le pasó un solo lugar por la cabeza, pero intentó reducir las posibilidades a las más mínimas, entre las que quedaban: Bibliotecas, la casa de Schiezka, cuartel. En las bibliotecas ordinarias no había suficiente información sobre la alquimia o la piedra; después de todo, por algo acudió a él cuando quería buscar una bien completa.

Pasó entonces por lo de la ex-bibliotecaria, pero nadie le contestaba –seguramente estaba enterrada bajo una montaña de libros-. Entonces solo le quedaba un lugar para buscar. En efecto, se dirigió hacia allí, en donde, los oficiales de guardia que se encontraban en las puertas y las secretarias del lugar se sorprendían de verlo ahí tan temprano un sábado, vestido de civil y más encima preguntando por el Fullmetal.

Le informaron que en sí nadie lo había visto, pero una leve sospecha –más bien, un cargamento de libros que estaba llegando en manos del propio Fuhrer en la entrada del edificio -, lo hizo dirigirse hacia la oficina del antes mencionado.

Sabía que Ed estaba tan desesperado como para cometer la locura infame de colarse en el recinto simplemente a revisar unos libros más. Nadie podía hacer que tuviera miedo de algo así.

Y dicho y hecho; cuando doblaba la esquina de un pasillo sigilosamente, intentando que nadie lo vea - proceso en el cual lamentablemente tuvo que realizar la cruel y difícil tarea de seducir a varias secretarias para que cerraran la boca y no mencionaran nada acerca de su ubicación, OBVIAMENTE -, logró divisar el cabello rubio de Edward atravesando la puerta de la oficina del Fuhrer. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, ingresó él también, con el simple hecho de impedir que haga una locura.

Ed, ya adentro, se encontraba alargando la mano para coger el primer libro que se le había ocurrido cuando oyó la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Rápidamente, se refugió entre unos estantes y esperó.

Por primera vez, se le pasó por la cabeza qué pasaría si lograban atraparle allí.

Nada bueno, fue la inmediata respuesta.

Asomó apenas la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba o si era más de una persona el problema al que se enfrentaba. Aliviado al darse cuenta de que sólo era Roy, salió de su escondite.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó en voz baja, extrañado. Tenía el día libre, ¿no? ¿Para qué había ido al cuartel? Mejor dicho, ¿qué hacía en la oficina del Fuhrer él también?

- ¿Que qué hago aquí, ¿¡qué haces TÚ aquí? ¿¡Quieres que te maten? - lo regañó enseguida, cogiéndolo de un brazo – ¡Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, mucho menos sin autorización, además, sabes que el Fuhrer te odia

- Ya sé, por eso entré sin decirle nada. Así le ahorro un disgusto – explicó Ed, encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad, sabía que Roy tenía razón, pero simplemente no había podido desaprovechar una oportunidad como ésa.

- OK, ya hiciste tu pequeña aventura. Ya vámonos - lo jaló del brazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Claro que, justo cuando iban a salir, la perilla se giró. En un rápido movimiento, Roy empujó a Ed hacia el pequeño recoveco en el que minutos antes el Fullmetal estaba escondido, atrayendo consigo al rubio.

Y vaya que era pequeño; apenas si entraban los dos bien apretados. Intentaron acomodarse un poco, sin hacer demasiado ruido. Pues quien acababa de entrar a la oficina era nada más ni nada menos que su propietario.

El Fuhrer entró con parsimonia y, del mismo modo, tomó asiento tras su fino escritorio de madera de roble. Llevaba un libro bajo el brazo, el cual comenzó a hojear sin tener la más ligera sospecha de que tenía compañía.

Tal como había ocurrido esa mañana, el pulso de Edward se desbocó. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del Flame Alchemist sobre su rostro. Cálida, suave, de ninguna manera molesta.

- _"Oh por Dios, no ahora"_ - ¡no podía pensar esas cosas cuando estaban a esa distancia el uno del otro!

Con algo de desesperación, intentó apartarse aunque fuese un poco, sólo consiguiendo empeorar la situación. El resultado le hizo estremecer.

Le había… le había rozado los labios.

Por su parte, Roy se quedó atónito unos segundos. ¿Realmente había sucedido eso?...

Observó el rostro de Ed para buscar una respuesta. Las facciones del rubio se encontraban igual que las de él, sólo que mucho más tensas.

Si, no había duda. No se lo había imaginado.

Y lo peor del caso… es que ya no se resistía. Su cerebro entonces se apagó totalmente, al tiempo que, por enésima vez, mandaba a volar su sentido común y cubría los labios del Fullmetal con los propios muy queda y suavemente.

- _"¡¡A la mierda con todo, maldita sea!"_

…

OK. Definitivamente eso _no estaba pasando_. Aun si estuviese seguro de que era lo que quería, aun si lo sintiese real en cada fibra de su cuerpo… simplemente Roy no podía estar besándolo.

Era un bonito sueño, sin embargo. Y, por supuesto, lo disfrutaría.

Comenzó a responder lentamente, relajando sus músculos y dejando de preocuparse por la distancia que casi no les separaba.

Sin poder creerlo aún, el General intensificó un poco más el beso al ver que era correspondido.

Sabía que sería correspondido, aunque dentro de todo cabía una posibilidad de que Edward le rechazara, diciendo que era un pervertido. Posibilidad mínima, sí, pero existente.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono, lo que hizo que Roy se separara de los labios del rubio del susto.

- Moshi moshi? – habló el Fuhrer y a los oídos de Ed sonó como un eco distante – No hagan nada, ya voy para allá

Y dicho y hecho, el cabecilla del ejército cerró el libro en el que se entretenía y se fue de su oficina apresuradamente.

Apenas se oyó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, Ed salió del recoveco algo tambaleante. Se llevó una mano a los labios, casi pudiendo sentir aún la suave caricia de otros sobre ellos.

Si se lo había imaginado todo, ¿por qué no despertaba aún?

Por su parte, el Flame Alchemist salió también del lugar, acomodándose un poco el cabello alborotado y la ropa, sin entender demasiado lo que acababa de ocurrir. No miró a su acompañante, sino que observó para todos lados, a ver si había alguien más en la oficina. Seguramente su poderosa imaginación había inventado todo, aunque la calidez sobre su boca le indicaba lo contrario.

- G-General… - comenzó Ed, al verle, sintiendo sus mejillas arder - ¿Hace un momento…?

- No hay tiempo para eso ahora – le interrumpió sin siquiera mirarle – Tenemos que salir de aquí - y tomándolo nuevamente del brazo, abrió la puerta de la oficina con sigilo y, luego de verificar que no hubiera moros en la costa, salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta a la tomada por el Fuhrer.

No estaba evadiendo el tema. O, bueno, tal vez lo estaba haciendo, pero era cierto. No podían detenerse a hablar en ese lugar, o su oportunidad de escape se vería frustrada y adiós al empleo de cada uno.

El rubio se dejó llevar, en silencio, tragándose las preguntas para luego.

Por fortuna, consiguieron huir de los cuarteles sin que nadie sospechara adónde habían ido. Roy le soltó apenas y se alejaron lo suficiente de la oficina para no levantar sospechas. Caminaba con normalidad, saludando y coqueteándole a funcionaria que veía. Como siempre.

Mientras le seguía, en su mente una horrible posibilidad surgió. Por lo que recordaba, Roy había sido el que le había besado… pero, ¿qué tal si había sido él mismo quien empezó todo y Roy solamente no le hubiese apartado para no delatarlos ante el Fuhrer? ¡No! No podía ser tan estúpido. Prefería mil veces haberlo fantaseado todo.

Para terminar de convencerse de que no lo había soñado, se pellizcó. Duro.

Estaba perdido.

Salieron del edificio al fin y empezaron a caminar lentamente y aún sin decir nada por las calles de Central City, dirigiéndose hacia el apartamento del General.

¿Y es que qué iba a decirle Roy?... ¿"lo siento, fue un lapsus", ¿"lo hice para que cerraras la boca y ni siquiera respires para que no nos oigan", o acaso, ¿"lo hice porque me gustas"? Por supuesto que no. No, a menos que le preguntase.

Llegaron al fin al edificio y subieron el ascensor en silencio. Apenas ingresaron al departamento, Roy se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero y encendió un cigarrillo. No fumaba, odiaba que Havoc le echase el humo encima todo el tiempo; sin embargo, cuando estaba nervioso lo hacía. Y lo peor del caso es que no entendía por qué estaba nervioso ahora.

Edward le observó unos segundos. Sin duda le estaba ignorando. Pero, si ese era el caso, no iba a ponerle la tarea fácil al General.

- No sabía que fumara – comentó, sentándose junto a él en el sofá, aunque a una distancia prudente. Ya que todo había pasado en realidad, no le quedaba otro remedio más que admitirlo e intentar explicarlo de alguna manera para no perder la confianza que tenía con el militar.

¿Es que no podría transmutar sus condenadas hormonas en alguna otra cosa menos problemática? Porque todo era culpa de ellas… ¿o no?

- No, de hecho no lo hago. Eres el único además de Hughes que me ha visto hacerlo - explicó vagamente, intentando pensar en una explicación razonable para su acto que no sea "lo hice porque quería hacerlo".

Claro, como si hubiese una.

- Sou ka… - ¿debía tomárselo entonces como un cumplido? – Uh?… - de repente su vista recayó en un punto determinado de la alfombra. Se agachó para ver mejor y comprobó lo que ya había notado; una parte de ella estaba lo que se dice carbonizada – ¿General? – sonrió - ¿Estuvo practicando aquí de casualidad?

- ¿¿¿Qué? - miró con atención adonde Ed señalaba.

"_¡Con un demonio!"_, había olvidado recuperar esa parte de la alfombra.

- N-no, sólo me enfadé con Hughes por… algo que se le ocurrió decir esta mañana - dijo, al tiempo que se acercaba a la alfombra – Luego la repararé - suspiró.

- Vaya – golpeó sus palmas y recompuso la tela rápidamente. Se imaginó a Hughes corriendo por todo el apartamento siendo perseguido por un iracundo Roy Mustang. A él mismo le había tocado huir en una oportunidad de esas poderosas llamas. Rió sin poder evitarlo, y consiguió relajarse un poco - ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Matarlo?

- Erh... algo así - respondió dudoso, sentándose nuevamente en el sofá. OK, tal vez no le preguntaría nada después de todo y no tendría necesidad de pensar en una excusa.

- Me hubiera gustado verlo – dijo, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá y mirando hacia el techo. Sólo debía hacer una pregunta. Una miserable pregunta – General, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué me besó? – bien, quizá había sido demasiado directo… esperaba que no tener que correr por su vida también.

…

Tendría que haber pensado un "cancelo", nada más.

_Continúa…_


	6. Chapter VI: Crownless

**Romanticide**

_By Padfoot & Prongs_

Bueno, aquí está, otro capítulo más xD disculpen la tardanza, no pudimos escribir nada por un tiempo por falta de tiempo y/o inspiración.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, nos dan ánimo para seguir :3 ah, y por cierto, corregimos algunos errores pequeños en los capítulos anteriores nn pueden verlos de nuevo si gustan.

**Chapter VI: Crownless**

El moreno miró a Ed al fin, dando una pitada a su cigarro y expulsando el humo lentamente.

- La verdad… fue un impulso. Disculpa si te molestó, no volveré a hacerlo si así fue - se excusó. Vaya, no había estado tan mal después de todo, ¿o si? – Y tú… ¿por qué respondiste?

- N-no me molestó – aclaró, viendo hacia otro lado.

Con que había sido un impulso. Qué bien, al menos no estaba disgustado ni iba a evitarle de ahora en adelante.

Ahora, el problema recaía en… ¿¡Qué diantres se supone que iba a responderle?

Ya podía oír sus carcajadas si le decía la verdad, mientras permanecía fumando con el mismo aire indiferente.

Pero, los segundos pasaban y seguía sin ocurrírsele nada.

Qué más daba ya, pensó. Tendría que acostumbrarse a hacer el ridículo frente a él – todavía más que de costumbre -. No era bueno mintiendo, ya se lo había dicho Al muchas veces.

- Usted… me gusta – dijo finalmente, sin mirarle.

Bueno… se esperaba venir una mentira, de hecho. Sin embargo, las sospechas de Hughes eran confirmadas. Aún así, le costaba creer la situación; no porque no fuera posible, sino porque después de todo, los dos eran del mismo sexo.

- ¿Te… gusto? - lo miró incrédulo – Vaya… - terminó el cigarrillo y aplastó la colilla en el cenicero para apagarlo.

- Sé que es… extraño – admitió Ed, removiéndose en su sitio, nervioso. ¿Qué no podía decirle otra cosa que fuera más clara? – La verdad no quiero incomodarle, así que… mejor olvídelo – tal vez debió decir que le había besado por un impulso también.

Esta vez Roy lanzó una risa breve. Sinceramente, no podía creer lo que oía; Edward Elric diciéndole que se sentía atraído por él.

Sin hacerse esperar demasiado, redujo la distancia que había entre ellos y tomó al rubio por el mentón, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no entonces dejas los formalismos de lado?... - preguntó, acercándose a sus labios y rozándolos muy quedamente. Tenía que admitirlo; durante todo el camino hasta el apartamento su cerebro iba normalizándose con su instinto y deseo por el Fullmetal, al punto de fusionarse y no ser dos mentalidades en un mismo cuerpo como hasta ese momento.

- Ah… de acuerdo - sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al sentir el roce de sus labios –… Roy

Bueno, no había dicho que le correspondía, pero ahí estaba, a punto de besarle otra vez. Y le había pedido que le llamara por su nombre. Quizá esa era su manera de comunicarle que sí sentía lo mismo. Sabía que Roy no era precisamente un hombre de palabras, sino un hombre de acciones. Cuando él quería que alguien supiera algo, simplemente se lo demostraba; no perdía el tiempo hablando.

Y allí estaba la prueba.

El moreno sonrió al oír a Ed llamarlo así y acto seguido termino de reducir la distancia entre sus bocas, comenzando un beso un poco más calmado y no tan repentino como el anterior.

- _"Dios santo, Roy Mustang, eres de lo que no hay"_ - se dijo así mismo, mientras con una mano acomodaba un mechón de cabello del rubio detrás de la oreja - _"Sólo a ti te pueden pasar cosas como ésta"_

Respondiendo con suavidad, Edward cerró los ojos. La verdad, si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que esto pasaría, se habría carcajeado en su cara – después de haberle dado un buen golpe, claro -. Sin embargo, ahora que sucedía, no pensaba que fuera algo _malo_ ni mucho menos _ridículo_. Se sentía demasiado bien como para que lo fuera.

Intentando no ser brusco y con un dejo de timidez propio que nunca había sentido en su vida y maldecía tener en esos momentos –después de todo, no todos los días andaba por ahí él besando hombres-, Roy separó sus labios apenas y rozó con la punta de su lengua la línea que formaban los labios de Ed, como pidiendo permiso, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos también.

Se sentía muy extraño. Sumamente extraño. Pero no por eso era desagradable o nada excitante. Un beso era igual a un huracán de emociones; uno bueno podía significar el alboroto de todas y cada una de sus hormonas, mientras que uno malo podía dejar sediento a cualquier expedicionario en el desierto.

Sin hacerse esperar, el rubio entreabrió los labios. Nunca había besado a nadie más y no sabía lo que era un beso intenso, pero si no lo descubría con Roy entonces sencillamente no quería hacerlo. Que estuviera siendo tan tierno con él sólo reafirmaba lo que ya bien sabía y lo que le había impulsado a decirle la verdad… esto era lo correcto.

Al sentir que era correspondido en el acto, la mano que antes había acomodado el cabello de Ed se encontraba ahora posada en la nuca de éste, atrayéndolo hacia él. El General, al tiempo que lo besaba, acercó su cuerpo un poco más al del muchacho. A cada segundo se convencía más aún de que se sentía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, y sabía que para Edward era lo mismo. Lo sabía, porque le respondía.

Sintiendo otro escalofrío, el Fullmetal dejó escapar un suspiro en el beso. Era la primera vez que sentía algo similar, un calor por dentro que no le permitía pensar en otra cosa. Se acercó más a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Si todavía le quedaba alguna duda sobre su atracción hacia Roy, en ese momento se había disipado. Su cuerpo hablaba por sí mismo, después de todo.

El otro, al sentir los brazos de Ed alrededor de su cuello, bajó uno de sus brazos a la cintura del muchacho, atrayéndolo aún más.

Al quedarse sin aire, se separó suavemente de la boca de él y apoyó la frente contra la suya, clavando la mirada en los ojos dorados de su compañero.

- Se oye bien… mi nombre en tus labios - sonrió galantemente, intentando acompasar la respiración.

- Nunca creí… que podría llamarte así – confesó el rubio, devolviéndole la sonrisa algo apenado, conciente del rubor que adornaba sus mejillas – Pero sí, se oye genial, Roy – agregó, cuando logró calmarse un poco y recuperar algo de aire.

- Ya lo creo… dime, ¿cómo estás de tu fiebre?... - preguntó, con un leve brillo en los ojos – ¿Te sientes mejor?

- H-Hai… - bienvenido fuera de nuevo el sonrojo maldito. ¡Casi se había olvidado de eso! Quizá, sólo quizá, debería contarle que la había fingido… o mejor no, podía apostar a que no le haría gracia. Si hasta le había cuidado, ¡por Dios! – Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes – aseguró, evitando mirarle directamente.

- Oh, vaya... entonces ya no necesitas que te ande cuidando tanto ni necesitas dormir en una cama cómoda… - dijo, soltando su cintura. Iba a sacarle la verdad aunque fuera a los gritos.

Ed le observó desconcertado unos segundos, por el repentino cambio de actitud. ¿Qué había dicho de malo…?

De repente se dio cuenta de lo obvio.

_¡¡Lo sabe! Y está enfadado…_

Él y sus ideas brillantes.

- S-Supongo que no – con lentitud, retiró las manos de su cuello y bajó la vista. No le quedaba más opción que admitirlo – Roy… ¿te enfadarías si yo, de casualidad… - tragó saliva – nunca… hubiera estado enfermo?

- Mh?... - preguntó, haciéndose el tonto, mientras tomaba el diario nuevamente y empezaba a "leer".

- Es que… - frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo. ¡Estaba intentando decirle la verdad y él se ponía a leer el periódico, muy bonito! – En realidad no pasó nada… yo me provoqué la fiebre para que no te dieras cuenta que me había sonrojado por verte así, en toalla… - ah, qué buena imagen mental tenía. Desabrochó su chaqueta negra sin siquiera percatarse y continuó - Pensé que si no lo hacía no pararías de burlarte de mí por eso nunca más

Roy arrojó el diario hacia un costado y lo miró.

- Así que… ¿me mentiste para ocultar tu sonrojo por verme… en toalla? - preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

- Sí, aunque no pensé que te lo creerías… gomen

- De hecho, me lo creí hasta que se lo comenté a Hughes… y entonces vi cuan tonto había sido en caer en esa trampa. Pero bueno, no te voy a comer… no es un pecado sonrojarse por ver a alguien que te gusta en aquellas condiciones - sonrió, con un pequeño brillo de lujuria en sus ojos – ni tampoco lo es el excitarse de ese modo con un beso - soltó una risita.

- B-Bueno – tartamudeó Ed, sonrojado. ¡Se había dado cuenta de eso también! Un momento… - Oi! ¿Se lo comentaste al Coronel? – más rojo aún, clavó la mirada en la alfombra y recordó el estado que tenía ésta antes. Ahora sí tenía sentido. Sonrió – Oh… no debe haber dicho algo muy bueno, ne?

- No tiene nada de malo que se lo diga… además, necesitaba un consejo de alguien. Digamos que no es mi hobby andar besando hombres por ahí - admitió – así que le hablé del asunto para tener su opinión, la cual es valiosa para mí - dijo, intentando pasar por alto la sonrisa de Ed; presumía que ya había conectado lo de la alfombra con eso – además, no dijo nada malo

- ¿No? – continuó sonriendo - ¿Y entonces por qué querías convertirlo en un montoncito de ceniza? – dio un vistazo alrededor - Debe haber sido un desastre esto…

- Pues… porque al principio se burlaba, por eso. Porque… decía que yo estaba enamorado de ti y cosas así, y que estaba loco porque a mí siempre me gustaron las mujeres y eso... - intentó explicar en pocas palabras, sin muchas ganas de hablar de eso – De todos modos no importa, ya que lo que digan me tiene sin mucho cuidado

- Sou ka – sintió la tentación de preguntarle si de verdad estaba enamorado o no, pero se contuvo – Bueno, yo… seguiré investigando un poco – se puso de pie y comentó, con una mano detrás de su cabeza – Me queda más de la mitad de la biblioteca por revisar, ¡no creí que fuera tan grande!

Aprovechando entonces que Ed le había dado la espalda, Roy se apresuró y sin que el rubio lo detectase, le rodeó el cuerpo por detrás con los brazos, quedando sus labios a la altura del oído de éste.

- Y… ¿cuál es la prisa? - preguntó con voz melosa, respirando sobre la piel del otro.

- ¿Prisa…? – se dejó abrazar con un leve estremecimiento – No tengo ninguna…

- Ah… pensé que sí… - comenzó a rozar suavemente sus labios por la oreja y el cuello de éste.

- N-No… - Dios, ¿qué pretendía? No lo sabía… pero tampoco iba a resistirse, así que, apoyó sus manos sobre las que tenía Roy sujetándole y preguntó - ¿P-Por qué?

- Por nada… mejor entonces - y diciendo esto, empezó a recorrer con su lengua el cuello de Ed para finalmente besarlo muy lentamente, apegándolo más a él. Hughes después de todo tenía razón; sí sentía cosas por Edward. Y vaya que las sentía.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás para así facilitarle la tarea, Ed suspiró hondamente, entrecerrando sus ojos. No soñaba, eso lo tenía claro, porque aquello era mucho mejor que soñar. Sin duda.

Al ver la respuesta del otro, Roy profundizó su tarea, empezando a abandonar la delicadeza y la suavidad, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a acariciarle el cuerpo. Sabía que al Fullmetal le gustaba lo que hacía, y a él también de hecho; comenzaba a sentir calor dentro de su cuerpo.

Un sonido que nunca antes había emitido se escapó entonces de los labios del mayor de los Elric, aunque muy suavemente; gimió, sintiendo que las mejillas comenzaban a arderle. Y no por vergüenza precisamente.

Roy lanzó un pequeño suspiro al oírlo gemir; no era el único que empezaba a acalorarse aparentemente. Subió lentamente por su cuello hasta volver a las orejas del muchacho, mientras que las manos hacían lo propio, comenzando a desabrochar su chaqueta negra.

Al llegar con sus labios al oído del rubio, lamió suavemente su piel.

Ed cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose entre los brazos del General. Soltando un nuevo gemido, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza apoyándola en el hombro del otro. Obviamente, aquello le decía que quería que continuara.

- Roy… – que iba perfecto, de hecho.

- ¿Pasa… algo? - preguntó entre lamidas, soltando sus palabras como suspiros al oído del Fullmetal. Ya sabía lo que quería decirle; lo grandioso de esa clase de episodios era precisamente eso: no necesitaban hablar para expresar lo que desean o sienten.

- Ah… - oh, sí que pasaba algo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decirle el qué, un indeseable sonido le interrumpió.

_DingDong_

Abrió los ojos.

No, no había oído nada.

Sintió más intensamente los labios de Roy en su oreja. Gimió.

No, definitivamente no había oído nada.

_DingDong_

_DingDong_

_DingDong_

… OK, quizá sí…

- _"¡Deja de sonar!"_ – de todos modos, no parecía que Roy lo hubiera oído. Sintió un ligero mordisco y jadeó.

Muy a su pesar, retiró su cabeza del cómodo lugar que ocupaba y se separó del otro. No lo hubiera hecho de no ser por dos cosas:

- Ahora no sólo molestaban con el timbre, habían tenido la brillante idea de golpear la puerta también. ¡Mis felicidades al que está afuera!

- Roy obviamente no iba a mover un músculo para ir a abrir.

Por consiguiente…

- ¿Si…? – preguntó, abriendo la puerta - ¡R-Riza-san!

- Konnichiwa, Ed-kun – saludó la mujer, sonriendo.

- _"¿Por qué no mejor me dispara y ya?"_ – se lamentó Ed para sus adentros, dejándola pasar.

A decir verdad, ambos motivos del rubio para abrir la puerta eran absolutamente válidos, sobretodo el segundo. De muy mala gana, Roy observó a su secretaria en la puerta, vestida de civil. Error: vestida de civil **CON PANTALONES**.

- Konnichiwa, Hawkeye… - la miró, cruzándose de brazos. Venía a su apartamento, lo interrumpía y encima tenía la osadía de usar un pantalón. Que poco cortés de su parte, la verdad.

- General – retribuyó ella, con una leve inclinación. Enseguida, volteó nuevamente a ver a Ed y amplió su gesto - ¿Te pasó algo en el cuello, Edward-kun? ¿Salpullido, tal vez? Supe que estabas enfermo

- H-Hai – iba a tener que aprender a controlar la cantidad de sangre que viajaba a su rostro alguna vez – No es nada, no se preocupe

- No me preocupo – dijo ella, tranquilamente – ¿Para qué? El General te está cuidando bien, sin duda – acompañó su comentario con una extraña sonrisa que dirigió a ambos alquimistas.

Una alarma se disparó en la mente del Fullmetal.

- _"No… no, no sabe. Imposible"_

¡Sólo estaba sonriendo! Eso era todo.

ALTO.

**Hawkeye**…** sonriendo**… en una misma frase.

Peligrosa combinación.

Roy le dedicó una mirada confusa. Hasta que la ficha finalmente cayó.

Ella lo sabe. Y está prácticamente seguro de ello.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre una de las paredes, siguiendo con la inspección visual de su compañera de trabajo. Traía en las manos una bolsa; comida seguramente.

-"¿Qué, tengo cara de muerto de hambre?..." - le dedicó una pequeña y elocuente sonrisa, ocultando así su pensamiento fugaz – Dime, Riza, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Pensé en ver cómo les estaba yendo. No suelen llevarse muy bien ustedes dos – rió un poco y añadió, adoptando una expresión astuta – Ya veo que los subestimé… pueden llevarse _más que bien_

- _"Kami-sama..."_ - ¡Ella lo sabía! - ¿Q-Qué es eso, Riza-san? – señaló la bolsa.

- El almuerzo – contestó ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina – Necesitas alimentarte bien para recuperarte, Ed-kun. Además, digamos que entre las muchas habilidades del General no se cuentan las culinarias – expresó, con cierto dejo de ironía.

- Oh, pero tengo muchas otras _habilidades_, para tu información, Hawkeye... - sonrió en un modo pícaro – Y además, ya aprendimos a acostumbrarnos al otro. Él sabe que no hay cena a menos que él se cocine algo y yo sé que no se largará de aquí hasta que no consiga lo que quiere - se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella, quitándole la bolsa – Llevaré esto a la cocina…

- ¿Y Al-kun? – preguntó la rubia oficial, siguiendo a su superior a la cocina con Ed a su lado.

- En Rizenbul, le pedí que se fuera a casa por unos días – explicó, dedicándole una mirada reveladora a Roy. ¿Era su imaginación o había coqueteado con Hawkeye?

- Oh, ya veo. No quieres distracciones

- No… - bueno, no que le sorprendiera. Se encogió de hombros – Necesito estudiar en paz

- Por supuesto… _estudiar_

Al estar en la cocina y mientras la rubia abría las alacenas en busca de platos, Roy le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a Edward. Inconfundible, por cierto.

Sabía que su actuar podía llegar a ser malinterpretado, pero no había otra opción; tenía que distraer a Hawkeye lo más posible. No podía percatarse de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y Ed. Claro que no. De hecho, que ya lo supiera Hughes era como si pegara fotos y pancartas del suceso por todo el cuartel. Si lo sabía alguien más, estaban perdidos.

- Oh, deja, Riza, yo lo haré… - y apartando a la mujer con un masculino y gentil movimiento, buscó él los platos y los llevó a la mesa del comedor.

- Como guste – aceptó ella, sin inmutarse. Estaba muy equivocado si creía que con sus ardides de galán iba a lograr que los dejara en paz – Dime, Ed-kun, ¿ya encontraste algo que pueda serte útil?

- Sí, al menos eso creo – respondió él, un tanto más relajado – Y considerando que ni siquiera he revisado la mitad de la biblioteca, promete mucho más

- Me alegra – hizo una pausa y remarcó - ¿Y dónde has dormido? Este lugar es muy grande, sí, pero sólo hay una habitación

- E-En el sofá – mintió inmediatamente, viendo hacia otro lado. Tomó nota mental: tendría que aprender a mentir mejor también – En realidad no he dormido mucho – agregó rápidamente. Pronto se arrepintió. ¿Era idea suya o eso había sonado…?

- ¿Ah, no? – la mujer sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron - ¿Qué has estado haciendo, entonces? Si disculpas la pregunta, claro

- Estudiando, pues… - volvió Roy del comedor, que aparentemente había tenido el oído bien alerta – ¿O qué crees, ¿qué voy a dejarlo holgazanear? - regresó al cajón de los cubiertos y sacó unos palillos, pues ya había revisado lo que Hawkeye había traído: comida china. Lo cual indicaba que ni siquiera la había preparado ella sino que la había comprado por ahí. Es decir que no estaba en sus planes ir a su casa y hacerles el almuerzo sólo para hacerles compañía un rato.

- _"O sea que sólo vienes a supervisar…" _- pensó con amargura el General Mustang, sacando ahora unos vasos y yendo al comedor de nuevo.

- No me extraña que haya pescado algo entonces – comentó ella, alzando una ceja en dirección al moreno, antes de que éste se retirara de nuevo – Vamos, Ed-kun, me parece que la comida ya está servida

- Hai…

En la mesa, Riza tomó asiento a un lado de Ed y le observó comer unos instantes. El Fullmetal devoraba el contenido de su plato con la más que obvia intención de mantener su boca llena en todo momento y así, quizá, evitar meter – más – la pata.

Sonrió. Su misión por ese lado había sido completada. Y con éxito, cabe destacar.

Sólo le faltaba revisar la situación desde… el otro ángulo. Así pues, tocó con delicadeza la frente de Ed y pasó sus dedos por su cabello, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿R-Riza-san? – tragando, Ed le dedicó una mirada confundida.

- Estás un poco caliente – dijo ella, quitando su mano con suavidad y jugando con la trenza del rubio luego.

Al verla posar las manos sobre Edward, Roy miró hacia otro lado, intentando ocultar un apenas visible gesto de… ¿molestia?

- Si te sientes mal de nuevo, Hagane-no, puedes ir a recostarte - dijo con simpleza.

Oh, ¿es que creía ella que él caía tan fácilmente en las trampas?...

Qué equivocada que estaba. Aunque su gesto indicase más bien lo contrario.

- Estoy bien – replicó Ed, mientras llenaba su plato nuevamente. Nunca estuvo enfermo, y aunque lo hubiera estado, ¡de ninguna manera iría a recostarse dejando a Roy a solas con ella! De pronto, sus cabellos dorados le cubrieron el rostro.

- Oh, lo siento – se disculpó Hawkeye, riendo delicadamente un momento – Déjame hacerla de nuevo

- Etto… - no era muy fanático de que le tocaran el pelo, pero bueno. No quería ser descortés tampoco – De acuerdo…

El moreno carraspeó. No le gustaba nada la situación. Para NADA.

De improviso y haciendo uso de sus grandes poderes alquimistas, el vaso de jugo de Riza se volcó sobre sus piernas, manchando su blanco e inmaculado pantalón.

- Oh... ten más cuidado, Hawkeye... no deberías usar ropa blanca en estas circunstancias - dijo con tranquilidad, levantando el vaso del piso.

Realmente lo sentía, pero si tenía que ser tan directo, lo sería.

- Sí, tiene razón – reconoció de buena gana la rubia, levantándose de la mesa – Disculpen – se alejó en dirección al baño, aguantándose la risa – _"Misión cumplida!"_

Cuando ya estuvieron solos, Ed levantó la vista de la comida con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué no estar feliz, después de todo? Hawkeye había dejado su cabello en paz y, mucho más importante aún, Roy se había puesto** celoso**.

- Buena jugada – comentó, bajito.

- Gracias, gracias… - sonrió galantemente el Flame Alchemist – Por cierto, el cabello suelto te queda muy bien - le guiñó un ojo, llevándose los palillos a la boca.

Ed se sonrojó sutilmente. Tendría que usarlo así más seguido.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo, sin embargo, Hawkeye volvió al comedor. Su pantalón seguía empapado, pero al parecer le había quitado la mancha.

- Ya me voy – anunció alegremente y sólo para mosquear un poquito más al General, se agachó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Ed – Disfruten la comida, matta ne! - dicho esto, salió como una exhalación del departamento, porque ganas de recibir quemaduras no tenía ninguna.

- Dime… - se giró Roy al rubio, apenas la mujer salió del apartamento – ¿Crees que lo sepa o sólo fue intuición mía?

- Oh, lo sabe. Lo sabe y le divierte – hizo una pausa y bebió jugo - Y, si no lo sabía, se lo acabamos de demostrar – finalizó, con una risita, recordando el carraspeo molesto del otro cuando la Lieutenant Colonel había intentado trenzarle el pelo.

- Si, eso me temía - se lamentó, terminando su almuerzo – Ya va a ver el lunes, cuando vuelva a la oficina… - se quedó pensando unos segundos y agregó – Maldita sea, ¡el lunes será un infierno ese lugar! - reaccionó de pronto.

Y es que, si ella lo sabía y Hughes también, entonces no tardarían en enterarse ni Havoc, ni Farman, ni Fury ni Breda.

Y no nos olvidemos también del Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong…

Vaya día de mierda que le esperaba.

_Continúa…_


	7. Chapter VII: End of All Hope

**Romanticide**

_By Padfoot & Prongs_

**Chapter VII: End of All Hope**

Al acabar, se levantó de la mesa y recogió los platos de los tres, que, a pesar de que el de Hawkeye estuviese por la mitad, Ed se había encargado de terminarlo, y se dirigió a la cocina.

El rubio tomó los vasos que aún quedaban en la mesa y le siguió, algo confundido.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó.

- Porque sí… no es que Hawkeye no sepa quedarse callada, pero tampoco es normal que haga cosas como ésta, así que ya no sé lo que esperarme… no van a dejarme en paz ni un maldito minuto - se quejó, comenzando a lavar los trastes.

- Tal vez, pero… tampoco es algo de lo que puedan hablar frente a los demás como si nada – señaló. Él era menor de edad después de todo, Roy podía meterse en problemas.

- Si, bueno… pero sólo lo tomarán en el sentido de que soy un inmoral… o de que soy más pervertido de lo que se han imaginado nunca. Y además, tal vez puedan expulsarme del ejército… - miró para otro lado un momento.

Expulsado del ejército por mantener una relación estrecha con un menor.

Y de su mismo sexo.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Como si esos fuesen pensamientos positivos.

- Por eso… - le asaltó una punzada de culpa al pensar en todos los riesgos que corría Roy por él – No creo que se burlen mucho, al menos no en el cuartel… y espero que aquí tampoco, o el departamento quedará reducido a cenizas – sonrió levemente. Roy era fácil de alterar después de todo. Irascible, tal y como el fuego que controlaba.

- No, el único que se atreve a molestarme A TAL PUNTO es Hughes… - se rió – Y tú apenas si viste una quemadura en una alfombra - terminó de lavar los platos y las cosas y cerró el grifo de agua – Pero no sé… espero que Hawkeye deje de tomarse la situación como un juego y vuelva a ser como es, así los demás también pueden tomar el asunto con un poco más de seriedad.

No pudo evitar que una radiante sonrisa asomara a su rostro, como tampoco pudo evitar inclinarse a depositar un suave beso en los labios del otro.

Seriedad, había dicho Roy.

- Yo también lo espero - dijo, volviendo a su lugar.

Roy dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al sentir los del Fullmetal sobre los de él, mas no digo nada al respecto, sino que terminó de acomodar todas las cosas. Una vez terminada la actividad, miró al rubio.

- Mh, creo que iré a darme una ducha… no me tardo - y diciendo esto, se metió en el cuarto de aseo.

No, no estaba siendo malo. O, bueno, tal vez sí. Pero estaba realmente interesado en chequear los hermosos reflejos de nuestro rubio amigo. Si la primera vez tiró todos los libros y la otra vez procuró ingeniosamente aumentar su temperatura corporal sólo para esconder un sonrojo, no se imaginaba de qué sería capaz esta vez.

Ed se encogió de hombros, ya solo. Tenía la ligera impresión de que Roy no había ido a bañarse sólo por el gusto que tenía por el agua. Aunque, esperaba que fuese sólo su imaginación.

Intentando no pensar en eso, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la biblioteca, en donde pasó el rato hasta que el General regresó, si bien no_ leyendo_.

Oír el agua caer e imaginarse la escena había sido el principio del problema, después de todo.

El Flame Alchemist lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta, con la toalla atada a la cintura y con el pecho aún un poco mojado, soltando una risita al notar la distracción del muchacho.

- Qué gran poder de concentración, ¿eh? - comentó sarcásticamente.

El Fullmetal le observó varios segundos demás, distrayéndose a tal punto que por poco y consigue caerse de la silla. Afirmándose del escritorio, mantuvo el equilibrio y cambió la página del libro, a pesar de que no había leído ni una sílaba de ella.

- ¡Estaba concentrado! - discutió, intentando borrar el rubor de sus mejillas y por supuesto viendo hacia otra parte.

- ¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo que eres muy malo mintiendo? - se rió al ver como el otro casi termina en el suelo – anda, dime algo de todo lo que leíste… y por cierto, ese libro precisamente me lo sé de memoria… - comentó, observando la tapa del mismo.

- A-Ah, si? ¡Anda, dime de qué se trata, entonces! - de ninguna manera iba a admitir que no lo había leído, oh, no - Si te crees tan listo - agregó, molesto.

**Por supuesto** que Roy había ido a bañarse sólo para disfrutar de su reacción.

_Bakayarou._

- ¿Para qué decírtelo, si de todos modos no te molestaste en leerlo - se cruzó de brazos, recargándose contra el marco – Anda, admítelo - sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Yo _no me molesté en leerlo_? ¡Tú no me dejaste hacerlo apropósito! Y antes también - bufó, levantándose de donde estaba y caminando hasta quedar a sólo un paso de él - ¿O qué, me vas a decir que atiendes a todas tus visitas así, semidesnudo?

- No pensé que te molestara… - lo observó, sin moverse ni un solo ápice de donde estaba – Desde ahora en más, no volveré a hacerlo, descuida

- No me molesta - aclaró, sonrojándose - Me molesta que te aproveches de eso para burlarte de mí - se mordió por un momento el labio inferior y entornó los ojos.

- ¿Y quién se burla, sólo digo que no te puedes concentrar... ¿o me equivoco? - acercó su rostro un poco más al de él.

- Pues... - le miró - A no ser que el libro narre la manera en que te empapa el agua de la ducha... no, no te equivocas - se acercó aún más y rozó sus labios - Ahora, admite que lo haces apropósito - demandó, separándose apenas.

- Nunca dije que no - respondió simplemente, besándolo tenuemente en los labios.

Desde luego que lo hacía apropósito. ¿Como se divertía si no?

El rubio respondió, intensificando un poco el beso. Se sentía más seguro ahora que tenía una idea más clara de los sentimientos del otro y, además, aun si no la tuviera, digamos que al contrario de su nombre de alquimista no era precisamente de _metal_ y no podía permanecer impasible con Roy así frente a él.

Por su parte, el militar rodeó la cintura de Ed con un brazo, haciendo de aquel acto uno mucho más profundo, jugando mucho con su lengua.

A esta altura, ya ni le importaba que aquel fuese alguien de su mismo sexo, mucho menos que se tratara del Fullmetal. Lo único que no entendía era cómo si él estaba completamente seguro de su sexualidad, empezaba a sentir esas cosas por aquel muchacho. Sobretodo eso era lo más raro; sólo sentía esas cosas por él y por nadie más.

¿Acaso…?

Nah. No podía ser.

No podía estar…

¿… enamorándose?

_Claro que no. No Roy Mustang._

Ed deslizó una de sus manos por el torso húmedo de Roy, mientras seguía besándole. Hubiese querido que el aire no se terminase nunca, pero claro, aquello era algo más que imposible. Cuando ocurrió, le sonrió al moreno, sin la más mínima intención de apartarse de él.

El otro lo observó, respirando algo entrecortado.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No – negó ligeramente con la cabeza – nada…

Observándole, se preguntó de repente qué diría su pequeño hermano cuando le contara del giro que había dado su relación con el General.

- Mh… - lo soltó lentamente, dejándolo libre – Iré a vestirme entonces. Cuando regrese, quiero que me enseñes los apuntes que tomaste de los libros que pudiste leer ya.

- ¿Cuándo regreses? – inquirió el rubio, haciéndose el desentendido, sin alejarse de él - ¿De dónde? – añadió, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Roy con suavidad.

El Flame Alchemist sonrió maliciosamente.

- De… cambiarme - casi susurró las palabras sobre los labios de Edward – o… ¿no vas a dejarme vestir? - lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Mh… - pareció pensárselo unos segundos, en los cuales acarició gentilmente la espalda de Roy con los dedos que antes descansaban en su hombro – ¿Para qué?

- A ver… ¿y qué se supone que haremos si no me visto… y me quedo aquí contigo? - preguntó elocuentemente haciéndose el tonto.

Sabía que el Fullmetal era algo retraído con esas cuestiones; quería ver hasta donde llegaba con aquel juego que había iniciado, intentando demostrarle que él también podía tener su lado pervertido. Pero claro; nadie, **NADIE** es más pervertido que él.

Y sí, lo sentía con orgullo.

El rubio se tomó unos segundos para asegurarse de que había captado bien el _sentido_ de la frase. Sus mejillas aprovecharon su distracción, apoderándose de mucha más sangre de la que les correspondía.

¿Había insinuado que…?

Oh, sí. No había manera de entenderlo de otro modo.

- Yo… - cortó el contacto visual – No lo sé…

Lo triste del caso es que en verdad no sabía. Sólo hacía unas horas había dado su primer beso, así que, hablando sexualmente y en términos prácticos…

No era nadie comparado con Roy.

- Bueno, está bien – le soltó y se separó, acercándose de nuevo al escritorio – Ve a vestirte – añadió, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

- ¿Y ahora?... ¿qué pasa? - le preguntó, simulando inocencia.

- Nada, recordé algo… ¿Puedo llamar a Al?

- … ¿Podrías no mentirme, ¿o tengo que recordarte lo malo que eres para eso?

No, en realidad no hacía falta que se lo recordara. Pero, ¿qué se supone que iba a decirle? 'Me intimidaste, ¿podrías fingir que me crees por esta vez? Ya me siento lo suficientemente pequeño…'.

Y no era sólo su orgullo herido, era algo más.

Tenía miedo.

De decepcionarlo.

- … ¿Y bien? - esperaba pacientemente la respuesta.

- Nunca he estado con alguien antes – admitió, con la vista baja. Tomó un poco de aire y se decidió a seguir. Las veces anteriores había sido totalmente sincero y no le había ido mal, después de todo – Seguro te aburrirás… conmigo

El General suspiró. Así que después de todo si logró intimidarlo.

- Ya sé que no has estado con nadie antes… por eso prefiero que pienses un poco más las cosas antes de hacerlas. Y no creo que me aburras; será divertido. Podré… instruirte en la materia - sonrió, intentando darle un poco de confianza – Además, no va a pasar nada que no quieras - agregó, pensando que tal vez el rubio en realidad no quería nada de aquello.

- ¿De verdad crees que tengo miedo? - replicó él, frunciendo el ceño. ¡No era ningún cobarde, por Dios! - Simplemente me preocupa el asunto, nada más. No es sencillo… cuando sabes que la otra persona tiene demasiada experiencia... - se sonrojó – ¡En fin! ¿No ibas a cambiarte?

- Oh, y ahora estás apurado para cambiarme… entiendo, entiendo. Bueno, iré a cambiarme entonces - algo mosqueado, se encogió de hombros y se fue para su dormitorio.

Primera y última vez que intentaba decir algo dulce.

Palabra de Roy Mustang.

El rubio le observó irse, maldiciendo en voz baja. Su maravillosa confianza fallaba cuando más la necesitaba, comenzaba a convencerse de ello.

Enfadado consigo mismo, se acercó al estante más apartado y empezó a sacar volúmenes sin una intención determinada. Eran, en su mayoría, textos básicos que conocía de memoria. A excepción de uno, olvidado entre todos ellos.

Se veía que era viejo, aunque no sabía si usado. No tenía título, sólo una tapa de color marrón bastante deslucida. Aún así, lo tomó y le quitó el polvo con cuidado.

_Uniones y complementos: Alquimia en su máxima expresión, _leyó en la primera página y pasó a la siguiente.

_Introducción_

_En esta vida hay cosas que incluso para los alquimistas más grandiosos, parecen férreas utopías. A veces nos planteamos proyectos que necesitamos pero somos incapaces de realizar. Nos sentimos inferiores e inútiles, perdemos el rumbo y dejamos de luchar. Llega la resignación y, siguiendo una de nuestras más absurdas tendencias, damos el asunto por perdido. Somos incapaces de ver la solución más sencilla a nuestro dilema._

_Pedir ayuda, eso es._

_Sí, la barrera del ego es la más difícil de saltar. La del ego y la de la inseguridad. ¿Quién va a querer ayudarnos si no lo pedimos con humildad o estando seguros de que vale la pena? Es obvio; nadie querrá._

_Esos temas, el orgullo y la autoestima, escapan a mis capacidades. Y aunque no fuera así, al final sólo depende de cada uno el superarlas._

_Espero que todos los que encuentren este aparentemente insignificante texto estén dispuestos a todo para lograr ese proyecto, abiertos a todas las posibilidades por más patéticas que parezcan ser. Si no es así y están llenos de miedo, pronto lo olvidarán. Otros, soberbios seguramente, ni siquiera lo mirarán._

Edward se detuvo entonces. Su corazón latía rápido, muchísimo. Algo en su interior le decía que aquello era lo que había estado buscando.

Apresuradamente, dejó los otros libros en su lugar y con su pequeño hallazgo, volvió al escritorio.

Mientras se enfrascaba más en su lectura, Roy se acercó a la puerta sin que Ed lo percibiera, ya vestido con el pantalón de su pijama - para desgracia/fortuna de nuestro amigo -. Mas, al verlo tan concentrado, se reposó sobre el marco de la puerta en silencio, observándolo.

Perdiéndose sin notarlo en el detalle de las doradas hebras del cabello del otro cayendo con gracia a los costados de su rostro, muy diferente de su pelo negro azabache.

Casi tan diferente como todo lo demás en ambos.

Seguía sin comprender cómo diablos había llegado a esa altura. Primero le negaba ayudarlo en la búsqueda de un método seguro e infalible para poder regresar a su hermano de ese cuerpo metálico a la realidad. Luego, sin entender por qué, le ofrecía venir a su casa a estudiar con sus libros, cuando ni siquiera lleva a su casa ni al perro de Hawkeye - es una forma de decir; vaya veces que le ha ensuciado la alfombra el cachorrito -. Lo deja solo en su casa y de hecho, le da más de un plazo de 24hs para trabajar. Encima de todo, cuando Ed estaba "enfermo", él lo cuidó, terminando esa noche dormidos en la misma cama, abrazados.

El resto eran sólo consecuencias de aquello.

Y por más que lo analizase, no podía encontrar el motivo por el cual sucedieron todos esos hechos. Ni tampoco lo encontraría pronto; de eso podría estar más que seguro.

Ajeno a esa tierna mirada, el mayor de los Elric continuaba su lectura.

…

_El mejor dispositivo para incrementar el poder de las transmutaciones es el alma humana. Y no, no hablo de sacrificarlas, como muchas personas lo hacen. Al contrario._

_Somos seres incompletos, nuestra alma y esencia está dividida en dos. Está repartida en dos cuerpos que en muchas ocasiones más se desencuentran que otra cosa._

_Aristóteles decía: "La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas". Y la amistad, no es otra cosa que un tipo de amor en un estado bajo._

_Lamentablemente, para lograr ese codiciado proyecto hace falta más que amistad. Se requiere de una clase de amor mucho más poderoso. Del más poderoso. Por eso, si decide pedirle ayuda a sólo un amigo y no a alguien más especial, las posibilidades de sucumbir a la muerte son demasiadas._

_¿Se ha encontrado usted con su Otra Parte? Debe preguntarse antes de continuar, pues no existe manera de unir alquimias distintas y, por consiguiente, incompatibles, de manera perfecta._

Roy, por su parte, seguía observándolo con detalle. Lo peor del caso es que se sentía sumamente ignorado; llevaba ahí unos 5 minutos y el Fullmetal siquiera había reparado en su presencia. Todo por un estúpido libro.

"Quemaré mi biblioteca algún día", maldijo mentalmente, ingresando al despacho al fin.

- Vaya, Hagane-no, ¿estás muy concentrado?... siento interrumpir de nuevo

Esta vez, nada impidió que nuestro rubio amigo perdiera el equilibrio en la silla y se precipitara contra el piso. No obstante, unos brazos gallardos y varoniles frenaron el impacto.

- M-Más o menos… – farfulló Ed, azoradísimo, en el abrazo. Vaya momento en el que aparecía Roy, justo cuando leía que… ¡Esperen! – Oi! – frunció el ceño y acercó su rostro al del otro – No me llames así

- Uh?.. ¿así como? - se hizo el tonto.

- Hagane-no – explicó el rubio – Suena frío. Además, creí que me llamarías Ed de ahora en adelante… _quiero_ que lo hagas – agregó, mirándole fijamente.

Sonrisa maliciosa.

- De acuerdo entonces… Ed. Dime, ¿qué leías?

- S-Sobre… uh… - volteó a ver hacia otro lado, enrojeciéndose – Cooperación entre alquimistas – ¡Sí, eso era! No sonaba comprometedor. Porque, la verdad, no podía imaginarse la reacción de Roy si lo ojeaba y descubría que se trataba de algo más… ¿sentimental?

- Ni sabía que tenía esto… - comentó observando la tapa del olvidado libro - Y… ¿a quién piensas pedirle su "cooperación"?

- Oh, vamos – casi resopló Ed – A ti, ¿a quién más?

Miró él también la portada del libro. Lo que decía sólo confirmaba lo que desde un principio había intuido.

Sólo Roy podía ayudarle.

Y todavía no decidía si aquello era bueno o malo.

El militar dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se fue de la habitación.

OK, tal vez sí era malo.

- O-oi! - lo siguió enseguida – ¿Qué pasa?

El moreno se volteó de pronto, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Su semblante había cambiado totalmente.

- Creí haberte dicho claramente que no pensaba ayudarte en eso

- Lo hiciste, pero… - sostuvo su mirada, titubeando un poco antes de seguir – No me daré por vencido así de fácil, ¿sabes? – sonrió un poco, intentando suavizar el ambiente.

- Créeme que no lo dudo, mas no entiendo por qué insistes en buscar M.I ayuda. Tú sabes lo que ocurrió en Ishbal, ya te lo dije - siguió camino hacia la cocina.

Ed caminó tras él, sintiendo una extraña presión en el pecho.

¿Qué haría si…?

No, esto de ningún modo era bueno.

- De verdad te molesta – habló, sin mirarle.

Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de no poder convencerle.

Roy se volteó nuevamente, acercándose a él. Habló con una voz tranquila, aunque fría y distante.

- ¿Tienes idea… la cantidad de veces que intenté suicidarme después de la guerra?

- No… no lo sabía – le miró, sobrecogido. Había estado subestimando cuan grave era el asunto para el militar, pensando en que bastaba con fastidiarle por un tiempo para que accediera, como siempre.

- Muchas. Demasiadas como para querer involucrarme con la Piedra Filosofal otra vez - el brillo de sus ojos azul oscuro se apagó de pronto y retomó su camino.

Edward se quedó a mitad de camino, librando una batalla en su fuero interno. Tenía que seguir insistiendo, sin embargo, si el precio para persuadirle era borrar la sonrisa de su rostro – por muy cínica que fuera – y el fulgor de su mirada, entonces prefería quedarse callado.

Y pedirle ayuda a alguien más no era una opción… a no ser que Roy no fuera ese _alguien especial_.

Apretando los puños, reanudó el rumbo hacia la cocina y se quedó en la puerta, observándole por unos momentos. Estaba preparando café, sus movimientos tenían su elegancia y porte usuales, el delicioso contraste entre su pálida piel y su cabello azabache y, aunque no podía ver sus ojos, no lo necesitaba. Los tenía grabados en su mente, tal y como le gustaban; vivos, pícaros, misteriosos. Con una presencia en lo más profundo de ese océano azul, esperando por él.

¿Cómo podía ser la urgente necesidad que sentía de ir a su encuentro algo ilusorio?

Quizá y lo fuera, quizá y su corazón le engañara. Pero, verdaderamente, no lo veía posible.

_Continúa…_


	8. Chapter VIII: White Night Fantasy

**Romanticide**

_By Padfoot & Prongs_

**Chapter VIII: White Night Fantasy**

- Lo lamento… - se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido pronunciar esas palabras, mientras tomaba una de las manos del moreno – Respeto tu decisión, ya no… te presionaré

- Está bien… - lo miró Roy, ya con el brillo característico de sus ojos en ellos como antes – ¿Quieres un café?

- Hai – le sonrió un momento antes de soltar suavemente su mano e ir a sentarse al desayunador, a pesar de que ya era hora de cenar. Una idea cruzó de pronto por su mente y, esperando que sirviera para regresar totalmente a Roy a su humor normal, la expresó en voz alta – Oi… ¿tienes hambre? Puedo preparar la cena, si quieres

- No tengo hambre - sentenció secamente el otro, encendiendo la cafetera – Si quieres comer, en la heladera aún hay comida china del almuerzo

O sea, no que Ed tuviera la culpa. Pero ya se había malhumorado… o más bien, entristecido, gracias a los benditos recuerdos de la dichosa guerra.

- Anda… déjame hacerlo - insistió Ed, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia él. Buscó su mirada y continuó, esbozando una de sus sonrisas confiadas aunque no fuera precisamente lo que sentía en ese instante – Te dará hambre en cuanto esté listo, te lo aseguro – tenía que hacer algo para animarle, lo que fuera. Y si eso incluía hacer el ridículo de cocinero, lo haría.

- Haz como quieras - dijo, sentándose en una de las banquetas del desayunador.

Apreciaba mucho el hecho de que Ed intentase levantarle el ánimo. Si, lo hacía. Es sólo que... bueno, esa clase de memorias no se van de un segundo a otro de la cabeza, ¿no?

- ¡Lo haré! – afirmó, resuelto. Aparentemente, claro.

La verdad, no tenía idea en qué lío se había metido. Que fuera un alquimista genial no implicaba, para su desgracia, que tuviera las mismas habilidades en cuanto a cocinar se trataba. De hecho, apenas y sabía freír un huevo.

Tras maldecirse en voz baja, se arremangó la chaqueta y comenzó a dar vueltitas por la cocina, sacando cosas.

Algo se le iba a ocurrir.

… ¿Verdad?

Mientras bebía el café que ya había terminado de prepararse, Roy lo observaba de reojo.

Y realmente, lo disfrutaba. Sobretodo por el delantal que se puso y por las espolvoreadas de harina que esparcía por el aire, ensuciándolo lentamente… claro que, si sólo fuera harina, no sería lo suficientemente divertido.

- ¿Para qué te ofreces a cocinar si no sabes cómo hacerlo?... - preguntó, sorbiendo el negro contenido de su taza.

Esa era una buena pregunta. Mejor se hubiera puesto a cantar, ahora que lo pensaba. Tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo, pero sin duda aquello era mucho más fácil de improvisar.

- Damare – dijo, enfurruñado, mientras amasaba algo que no estaba seguro si sería comestible luego.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… sólo no te vayas a quemar - dijo, dándole la espalda.

- No lo haré - suspirando, tomó una botellita de no sabía exactamente qué y vació un poco de su contenido en el bowl. Como la mitad, digamos. La masa, entonces, se volvió pegajosa e inmanejable.

Muy bien, basta de improvisación. Tenía que recordar algo _real_. Había visto cocinando a Winry millones de veces.

… Uh, alto, Winry no era una buena referencia. Cocinaba horrible. De ninguna manera quería que Roy probara una cosa así, no, señor.

- "Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer…" – su vista recayó entonces en la licuadora, en un rincón de la cocina. Sin perder un segundo, dejó lo que hacía y fue hasta ella.

Con eso tenía que ser todo más fácil, ¿no?

Presionó el botón de la velocidad máxima, para que la cosa fuera un poco más rápido, o a ese paso cenarían a las 3 de la madrugada.

- "… xX leches"

De pronto, todo el contenido de la licuadora – por sobretodo los vegetales ENTEROS que metió -, empezó a moverse bastante aprisa… incluido el aparato. Vueltas, vueltas, vueltas, vueltas…

FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El rubio logró cruzar una mirada silenciosa con el dueño de casa, quien ante semejante escándalo se giró para ver que sucedía.

CRASH!

La cara de terror de Ed quedó pronto embadurnada de la "pasta de okonomiyaki" que preparaba cuando la pobre licuadora se desconectó y salió volando por los aires, ensuciando también todo su cuerpo y la cocina.

Tras limpiarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano y escupir un poco de la "sabrosa" mezcla, comprobó el estado en el que había dejado la inmaculada y elegante cocina.

Como si fuera una zona de desastre. Tal vez peor.

Escuchó unas carcajadas bastante familiares entonces y volteó a ver a Roy quien, en efecto, se reía. Y, asombrosamente, no tenía mancha alguna sobre su cuerpo.

- Hiciste de todo, menos quemarte. Buen chico - le sonrió como a un cachorro que te trae el periódico a la mañana – Vaya desastre… 'te dará hambre en cuanto esté listo' - se reía, observándolo.

Bueno, ¡al menos logró hacerlo reír, era bastante, ¿no?

- Nunca te he visto intentando cocinar – le recriminó, al tiempo que se limpiaba el rostro con el reverso del delantal – Además, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? – hizo una especie de puchero, mientras pretendía limpiar sus manos sin mucho éxito.

- Muy sencillo; no sé cocinar. Todo lo que sé hacer son panes, tostadas, café y okonomiyaki… y por lo visto, eso intentabas hacer, ¿verdad? - mojó la punta de su dedo en un poco de la pasta que había en una de las mejillas de Ed y la probó.

El gesto de asco que se dibujó en su rostro era sencillamente…

Inexplicable.

- Kami… no es que no sepas cocinar; eres un DESASTRE. ¿Qué es ese gusto rancio que siento, ¿acaso es el agua de aceitunas y vinagre en el que flotaban unos viejos pickles en la nevera?... - preguntó con asco – Dime por lo que más quieras que no. Los trajo una vez Hughes y casi los vomito; los dejo ahí sólo para que él crea que me gustaron - exclamó con asco – y encima son de hace casi 3 meses

- Al menos me deshice de ellos – señaló, encogiéndose de hombros - De todos modos no tendrás que comer nada – agregó rápidamente – Lo limpiaré

- No te preocupes - lo tomó de la muñeca para detenerlo – Yo limpiaré… y prepararé la cena. Ve a bañarte de mientras - sonrió, pareciendo volver a la normalidad.

Uh, bueno, a la normalidad que mostraba desde que él estaba ahí.

"¿Cuando se terminará este sueño y volverá a ser como es?..."

- O-OK… arigatou – sorprendido, salió de la cocina y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde comenzó a quitarse sus maltrechas ropas. Nop, ni siquiera el delantal las había salvado de la catástrofe con la licuadora. Y su cabello había corrido con la misma suerte.

A pesar del estado en el que había quedado, se sentía satisfecho. Vale, no había conseguido realizarse como chef, pero sí había logrado distraer a Roy de esos recuerdos de la guerra que tanto mal le hacían. No sabía si había funcionado del todo pero, de momento, servía.

Le tomó un tiempo sacarse la suciedad de encima y, para cuando lo consiguió, se dio cuenta de que no tenía más ropa allí. Como había pensado que sólo se quedaría un día, no había llevado más. Tendría que ir a buscar sus demás cosas luego… en cuanto tuviera algo para ponerse, claro.

Resignado, se secó un poco, amarró la toalla a su cintura, y salió. Le intrigaba la reacción de Roy, a decir verdad. Para él era algo bastante intenso verlo en esas condiciones, después de todo.

- ¿Terminaste?... - el moreno se volteó a observar al recién llegado, mientras daba vuelta una de las tortillitas.

Y ahí se quedó.

Duro, mirándole.

Dejó la espátula sobre una servilleta en la mesada y se acercó al rubio con el mismo gesto de asombro.

- ¿Qué es esto?... ¿acaso tu _sutil venganza_?... - sonrió de lado, observándolo de los pies a la cabeza.

"Vaya. Simplemente… vaya".

- Puede – sonrió también, permitiendo que se acercara lo suficiente como para apreciar como su cabello goteaba, humedeciendo su torso – En realidad, no, Roy. Es que no pensé que me quedaría tanto aquí, así que no traje toda mi ropa… - hizo una pausa, mirando la hornilla de la cual comenzaba a salir humo y añadió - ¿No hueles algo extraño?

- Oh, sí… - dijo, acercándose un poco más – Hace un rato olías a pescado y vinagre - rozó sus labios, reconociendo el olor a quemado, pero sin importarle demasiado.

- Ya no… huelo así – susurró sobre su boca, entendiendo que igual como había pasado con lo del timbre, a Roy no le importaba porque ya tenía su atención centrada en algo. Y le encantaba que ese algo fuera, precisamente, él mismo.

- Mh… ¿te pusiste de mi colonia? - preguntó, recorriendo el rostro del Fullmetal con sus labios, suavemente, acariciando sus párpados, sus mejillas, su boca, su nariz, su frente… todo.

- Sólo… un poco – admitió, dejándose hacer. Sí, había usado un poco para quitar la rebelde "fragancia" que le había quedado luego de "cocinar".

- Huele muy bien en ti - sentenció, comenzando a desviar sus caricias con sus labios hacia una de las orejas del rubio, al tiempo que lo tomaba por la cintura, acercándolo aún más a él, de modo que sus torsos desnudos se rozaran.

- Ah… - sonrojándose, disfrutó de las sensaciones que le producían la cercanía y las caricias. Posó una de sus manos en el cuello de Roy, casi llegando a su nuca, enredando unos cuantos mechones azabaches entre sus dedos – Prefiero como queda en ti… - miró sus labios y mordió los suyos instintivamente.

Y es que no sólo la tortilla estaba quemándose. Ardía en ganas de besar a Roy otra vez.

- Por Dios… - susurró en uno de sus oídos, antes de recorrerlo suavemente con la punta de su lengua – ¿Por qué me haces esto… si no estás listo aún? - las manos del Flame Alchemist iban desde la base de su cuello hasta casi el fin de su columna vertebral, sin animarse a ir más allí aún. Necesitaba que Ed le respondiera.

Después de todo, era un caballero. Y eso nunca cambiaría.

- Yo… ah… - antes de que pudiera siquiera buscar la respuesta a eso en su interior, un resplandor anaranjado llamó su atención y le hizo desviar sus ojos de Roy – ¡Cuidado! – lo jaló hacia atrás, alejándolo del alcance de las grandes llamas que salían de la sartén y buscaban extenderse hacia el resto de la cocina.

Logró apartarse a tiempo, bastante malhumorado.

¿Primero Hughes, luego Hawkeye y ahora una sartén?...

Ya era el colmo.

Con rapidez, se encargó de extinguir el fuego proveniente de lo que se suponía era un okonomiyaki.

- "Ahora recuerdo por qué no me gusta cocinar…"

Con pereza, se acercó al compresor de basura, abrió la tapa, despegó lo que quedaba de la tortilla y lo tiró sin más al aparato, cerrándolo nuevamente. Abrió la ventana que había en la cocina y con un poco de pasta en la mesada dibujó un círculo de transmutación. Al accionarlo, un viento se llevó todo el olor a quemado del ambiente.

Ed le observó manejar el pequeño incidente, sentándose en una de las banquetas del desayunador.

Se sentía aliviado, debía admitir, aunque a la vez muy frustrado. Clavó por un momento la vista en la mesa, sin entender la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía. ¿Estaba listo? No lo sabía.

Lo que sí tenía claro; mejor que hubiera arruinado las cosas el intento fallido de cena y no él.

- 'No te vayas a quemar'… - repitió, mirándole desde su lugar – Buen consejo – sonrió.

- Urusai uú - se quejó, limpiando el sartén con agua helada para no quemarse.

A fin de cuentas, ninguno de los dos tenía cualidades culinarias demasiado desarrolladas… uh, bueno, él las tenía para lo básico, siempre y cuando Ed no se presentase semidesnudo en la cocina.

- En fin… - dijo poniendo la sartén en la escurridera – Ahí tienes un okonomiyaki listo; puedes comer

- Itadakimasu! – dicho esto, comenzó a comer de buena gana. Puede que no fuera lo más delicioso que hubiera probado, pero aún así sabía muy bien – Oi… - tragó - ¿Y qué comes cuando estás solo?

- Umh… tostadas… panes al vapor… - pensó, observándolo – No soy de comer demasiado en todo caso

- ¡¡Eso no es nada! – exclamó, perplejo – Vaya, yo estaría muerto de hambre… ¿y por qué comes tan poco? – se río un poco, ante una posibilidad absurda que le vino a la mente – No necesitas ponerte a dieta, ¿sabes? Me gustas como estás

- ¡Oye, no hago dieta - se mosqueó - Simplemente no está entre mis pasiones el comer… o al menos, no solo - terminó la frase - Y no estoy gordo – infló las mejillas en un gesto infantil.

- Claro que no - corroboró, mientras volvía a llenarse la boca de comida.

Recordaba el comentario de Hughes sobre la mala alimentación y las posibilidades de una muerte prematura y no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos. Tal vez si tomaba clases de cocina Roy comería mejor…

Se preguntó quién aceptaría enseñarle y poner en peligro _toda _su casa para ello.

Mientras tanto, el Flame Alchemist lo observaba detenidamente. No sólo su cuerpo, que gracias a las condiciones anteriores había podido admirar con lujo de detalle - salvo algunas cosas que gracias a la bendita toalla quedaban al misterio -, sino su rostro, sus hábitos, la forma en que mordía los alimentos… todo el ser en sí.

Y no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Algo que en realidad no esperaba que sucediera.

- ¿Están buenos? - atinó a preguntar en su ensimismamiento, mientras se servía crónicamente café en una taza limpia.

- Hai – le sonrió, terminando de comer. Dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y se paró a buscar una taza a la alacena – Cocinas bien, de hecho – dijo, mientras abría el mueble.

- Gracias - sonrió, reaccionando al verlo levantarse de su lugar – Dime, ¿qué haremos con tu ropa sucia?... - sus ojos traviesos siguieron la anatomía del rubio mientras se desplazaba por la cocina.

- Supongo que la lavaré – dijo, volviendo a la mesa y sirviéndose café – No puedo ir a buscar otra así - bebió un poco de su taza y miró al otro, notando el brillo extraño de sus ojos - … podría darme neumonía – finalizó fingiendo inocencia.

- Oh, ya lo creo - sorbió café sin ver lo que hacía - Ni modo, tendré que prestarte ropa

- Si no te molesta – bebió, para luego sonreírle – No tengo planeado volver a cocinar, así que no te preocupes por ella

- De hecho, no me preocupa eso, sino que te quede bien - dijo con una sonrisa, devolviendo su vista a sus ojos.

- Supongo que me quedará un poco grande… - frunció el ceño un momento – un poco

- Ya veremos… no eres tan pequeño como antes al menos - sonrió pícaramente, terminando de tomar su café – Cuando acabes de cenar, nos fijamos

- ¿No vas a comer ni un poquito?

- Nope, algo… - lo miró de pies a cabeza – me quitó el hambre

- Mh… - se sonrojó – bueno… - vació el contenido de su tazón de un trago y se paró – Ikuzo

- Sí, enseguida - lavó la taza y se encaminaron al dormitorio.

Al ingresar, Roy se dirigió con pesadumbre hacia su armario y abrió las gavetas del mismo. La verdad, la noche anterior, el Fullmetal había dormido con sus pantalones puestos, pero ahora, además de que están sucios, no iba a permitirlo.

Oh, no. Claro que no iba a permitirlo.

Revisó con cuidado sus cosas hasta que encontró algo que no le fuera grande.

- Toma - le pasó una playera blanca – Espero que te quede, es lo único que encontré

- Arigatou – cogió la prenda y dio media vuelta – Ya vengo

El rubio fue hasta el baño, para cambiarse. Se colocó la remera que acababa de prestarle Roy y sus boxers, que gracias al cielo habían salido ilesos de su vano esfuerzo por preparar comida.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo antes de salir – algo que, por cierto, no había hecho en su vida detenidamente -. La playera no se amoldaba a su cuerpo como su propia ropa, pero el largo estaba bien. Pensó un momento si se trenzaba o no el pelo, mas decidió dejarlo así. Recordaba que al militar le gustaba más de ese modo.

Al final, recogió su ropa – que estaba _lejos_ de oler bien - del piso y salió.

Roy lo esperaba afuera, sentado en el sofá, con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Al verlo salir, dejó su bebida sobre la mesita y se acercó a él.

- Dame la ropa, la meteré en la lavadora… - dijo, de pronto sintiendo el "suave aroma" que ésta despedía – quiero decir - la apartó rápidamente – la quemaré

Diciendo esto, se dirigió hacia el lavadero.

- Por cierto, ¿bebes? - preguntó desde ahí.

- No. O sea, una vez bebí, pero… – hizo una pausa, como si meditara el continuar o no – Casi no recuerdo lo que pasó, así que…

- O sea que o bebiste demasiado sin pensar o te pega demasiado el alcohol - se oyeron risas y ruidos de encendido de la lavadora – Está bien entonces, no te sirvo nada

- ¡Oye! – se quejó, asomándose hacia donde estaba. Pareció que iba a objetar algo, sin embargo, al final sólo bufó – No recuerdo cuánto bebí…

- Hey, no es un insulto en todo caso - se defendió – Aunque sería gracioso verte en ese estado. Pero tranquilo, si no quieres no… - terminó de acomodar todo y regresó a la sala – En fin… - dijo tomando su vaso nuevamente – ¿Vas a leer un poco más, ¿o prefieres ir a acostarte?

- Mh… - recordó lo que estaba leyendo y sacudió la cabeza – No, seguiré mañana

- De acuerdo…- tomó de un solo trago el resto de su bebida – dime, ¿dónde… vas a dormir? - preguntó, insinuante, acercándose a él.

- E-Etto… no lo sé – balbuceó.

- Mh… - dejó el vaso en el piso y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, acariciando del mismo modo que antes sus labios, yendo así hasta su oído – Ah… puedo darte una sugerencia si quieres…

- … ¿Cuál? – preguntó Ed, tras un suspiro, aunque sabía bien lo que le diría.

- ¿Qué tal… en mi cama? - susurró sobre su oreja, dando una pequeña lamida al terminar.

OK, OK, ya le había dicho que no. Pero no significaba que no podía hacer esas cosas… ¿o si?

- Me gusta - se estremeció al sentir el toque de su lengua - … la idea – su corazón latía rápido. Y es que aún no tenía la respuesta a esa maldita pregunta que le había hecho Roy hace un rato. O, más bien; la tenía, pero no quería aceptarla.

- De acuerdo entonces… ve a acostarte, yo voy enseguida - sonrió, dando un último lametón a su oreja y separándose. Tomó el vaso del piso y se fue a la cocina.

- Sí, está bien… - le observó alejarse, sin resistirse a admirar todos sus atributos hasta que se perdió por el umbral. Se dio un golpe en la mejilla – "Demonios…" - ¡por poco y se babeaba! Definitivamente, no podía elegir un mejor momento para sentir timidez.

Se encaminó hasta el cuarto y se sentó en el borde de la cama, intentando darse ánimo. Después de todo, apenas y era el primer día que pasaban como… como…

… ¿Qué se suponía que eran ahora? Bueno, qué más daba. Estaban juntos, era lo importante.

En cuestión de segundos, el Flame Alchemist regresó a su dormitorio, en donde Edward ya se encontraba acostado y bajo las mantas. El moreno entonces abrió la cama del otro costado y se metió dentro, con él.

No. No iba a preguntar ni siquiera tácitamente.

Simplemente, colocó uno de sus brazos debajo de la nuca de Ed, para que éste se apoyara y le sonrió.

- Buenas noches, Hagane-no

- Buenas noches – dijo, acomodándose cerca de él, manteniendo su cabeza apoyada en el agradable lugar que le había ofrecido - … y es Ed – agregó, cerrando los ojos.

Agradecía que Roy comprendiese que aún no era el momento sin necesidad de que él se lo dijera directamente.

Por otro lado, esperaba que pronto sí lo fuera.

El otro sonrió y besó su cabello suavemente, respirando el aroma del mismo mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Buenas noches… Ed

No supo bien si horas o minutos después, pero despertó de la manera más agradable posible; sintiendo los labios de Roy recorrer su cuello.

Suspiró, abriendo sus ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, para ayudarles a que se adaptaran a la escasa luz que había en el cuarto.

- Al fin… despiertas… - susurró el otro entre besos, rodeando al rubio con sus brazos y acercándolo a su cuerpo.

Vaya que era agradable despertar así, eh?

- ¿Llevas mucho… despierto? – preguntó, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y pasando uno de sus brazos por la espalda del moreno.

¿Por qué Roy había cambiado de parecer de pronto y ya no quería dormir? No estaba seguro de que le interesara saberlo.

Más encima, sus ojos quedaban cubiertos por su negro flequillo, otorgándole así todo el misticismo que la situación ameritaba.

_Oh, Dios mío…_

- Mh…- la lengua del militar se deslizaba con destreza, dibujando las líneas de la yugular de Edward - … demasiado para mi gusto - rápidamente se colocó encima de él, colando sus manos dentro de la blanca playera que le había prestado para dormir – Espero no te… - muerde suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja – moleste

- Ah… - gimió, no oponiendo resistencia alguna a las maniobras del otro. Ahora que lo pensaba, no, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo saber a qué se debía el cambio de actitud – No me molesta…

El moreno acaricio con la palma de sus manos la suave y cálida piel del torso de Ed, dirigiendo de pronto la yema de sus dedos a uno de los pezones de éste, presionando el pequeño bulto. Colocó una de sus piernas a un lado del cuerpo que tenía debajo y la otra entre las del otro, con su rodilla peligrosamente cerca de su sexo.

- Ah… - comenzó a subirle la playera con la visible intención de quitársela – Mejor entonces… nada va a interrumpirnos esta vez… - el rubio divisó al fin sus ojos, con un brillo especial en ellos.

Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Ed retiró su brazo de donde estaba y se separó un poco de Roy, permitiéndole así que se deshiciera de la prenda con facilidad.

En su mente ya no parecían haber dudas. Y casi nada más, a decir verdad. De todo cuanto podía ser enteramente conciente era de esas manos expertas recorriendo su cuerpo y de esa boca ávida que devoraba a caricias su cuello y sus orejas.

- No… - susurró luego, deliciosamente cerca de sus labios, abrazándose a él – Nada lo hará… - le besó entonces, buscando deshacerse de esa sensación de amargura que le había quedado desde lo ocurrido en la cocina.

Roy le respondió el beso, tomándose su tiempo para recorrer muy lentamente toda la boca del Fullmetal con su lengua, como si intentara memorizarla. A su vez, sus ágiles manos comenzaron a descender por su cuerpo, despacio, reparando en cada detalle. Una de ellas se posó sobre sus pectorales, pellizcando suavemente uno de sus pezones. La otra bajó acariciando su piel con cuidado, llegando a la altura de su estómago.

Fue entonces cuando la rodilla que se encontraba entre las piernas de Ed se movió un poco más hacia arriba, tocando su cuerpo.

Estremeciéndose, ahogó un gemido en el beso, y deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Roy. En un momento una de ellas se topó con lo que suponía era el borde del pantalón, mas lo ignoró por completo y siguió su camino más abajo. Como bien pudo apreciar gracias al movimiento, las nalgas del militar eran tan firmes como se veían.

El dueño de ellas entonces rompió el beso, soltando un gemido al sentir las manos del rubio en aquel sector de su anatomía. La mano que se encontraba en su vientre bajó aún más hasta llegar al elástico de los boxers de Ed, adentrándose entre la tela de estos y su piel, acariciando suavemente.

Los ojos de Roy volvían a quedar ocultos, al tiempo que sus labios formaban una sonrisa sumamente sexy.

**Sumamente** sexy.

Ed gimió en su oído, entrecerrando los ojos, y levantando casi imperceptiblemente las caderas sin poder evitarlo. Al mismo tiempo, apretó con más insistencia las nalgas del moreno, sintiendo que una exquisita desesperación le quemaba por dentro.

Todo iba tan bien, _tan_ bien. Casi parecía un…

_DingDong_

… No, ese no había sido…

_DingDong_

_DingDong_

Tenía que ser una broma.

_DingDong_

_DingDong_

_DingDong_

No podían interrumpirlos. No ahora. No **de nuevo**.

- No… pienso… abrir – le informó a Roy, lamiendo su oreja. ¡No, de ninguna manera lo haría!

El de cabello oscuro sonrió maliciosamente e intensificó las caricias que le propiciaba al cuerpo de Ed, bajando de pronto su cabeza.

El tibio contacto de la lengua del Flame Alchemist con la piel del torso del rubio hacía que éste gimiera aún más fuerte, e iba bajando…

Bajando…

Bajando…

**DingDong**

**DingDong**

**DingDong**

**DingDong**

_A QUIÉN CARAJO SE LE OCURRE TOCAR A ESTAS HORAS?_

No estuvo seguro si había pensando o gritado aquello, pero de repente se vio frente a frente con un… ¿relajado y dormido Roy Mustang?

- "P-Pero…" - ¡si hacía tan sólo un segundo le tenía encima suyo, haciéndole estremecer de placer y luciendo una sonrisa que prometía que _apenas estaba comenzando_!

Tocó una de sus piernas, comenzando a sentirse verdaderamente mal. Lo que sus pies desnudos tocaron no fue otra piel, sino una tela. La del pantalón del pijama de Roy.

Y, ahora que lo notaba, él también estaba vestido. Tal y como se había dormido.

**DingDong**

**DingDong**

**DingDong**

**DingDong**

**DingDong**

- "¡Ya voy, con un demonio!" – intentando controlar su cólera, se separó con todo el cuidado que pudo de Roy y se alejó dando zancadas hasta la puerta.

Claro que, en el camino, se le hizo obvio que necesitaba ir a otro lugar primero.

Así que, luego de haber atendido su problema sumergiendo toda la cabeza en agua fría, abrió la puerta.

- Ohayou – le saludó alegremente el individuo apostado en la entrada, aparentemente inmune tanto a su larga espera en la puerta como a la cara de asesino que traía Ed.

Oh, pero si era nada más ni nada menos que Maes Hughes.

- O-Ohayou… - se sorprendió el rubio, maldiciendo por dentro.

Ahora, ni siquiera en sueños los dejaban de interrumpir.

Se quedó unos segundos sin saber bien qué hacer. Claro que, apenas reaccionó, se corrió de la entrada para dar paso al recién llegado.

- Gomen - se disculpó enseguida, sonrojándose.

- Descuida – rió Hughes, ingresando al departamento – Estamos bien dormidos, eh? Pero hoy hace un hermoso día, es hora de despertar y disfrutarlo! – dejó las bolsas que cargaba sobre la mesa de centro mientras un gesto soñador asomaba a su rostro – Oír el canto de las aves, dejar que el sol abrigue tu piel, detenerse a oler las rosas!... – miró curioso a Ed, ante el gesto hosco que se había dibujado en su cara - ¡Y tomar un rico desayuno! Esta vez traje comida italiana – señaló una de las bolsas, donde podía apreciarse gran parte de un enorme pan largo y delgado.

Mientras tanto, Ed lo miró algo aturdido.

Sip, definitivamente, seguía pensando en el adorable sueño que acababa de tener.

_Continúa…_

&&&&&&&&&

Por cierto… **¡Feliz día de los inocentes!**

_P.S.: En el capítulo que sigue SI VIENE LEMON –huyen far way-_


	9. Chapter IX: Nymphomaniac Fantasia

**Romanticide**

_By Padfoot & Prongs_

**Chapter IX: Nymphomaniac Fantasia**

- Delicioso… - atinó a decir, bastante distraído, mientras ayudaba al amigo de Roy a sacar las cosas de las bolsas. Al acabar, se le quedó viendo, nuevamente perdido.

- Casi no puedo esperar - gimoteó Hughes, abrazándose a un frasco de nutella. De repente pareció caer en la cuenta de algo. Parpadeó - ¿Y Roy?

- Huh? - revoleó la cabeza para intentar quitarse aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, de modo tal que no resultase tan en vano el haber sumergido su cabeza en agua helada – Eh, está durmiendo aún. Pero si quiere puedo despertarlo para que prepare café… - se ofreció, caminando hacia el dormitorio.

- ¡Noooooooo! – exclamó bajito, y verdaderamente espantado, colgándosele del cuello al rubio para impedirle avanzar más - ¡No lo hagas, por lo que más quieras, Ed! ¡Quiero viviiiir! – le entraban ganas de salir corriendo de sólo recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que había tenido la brillante idea de sacar al General de su sueño – No sabes con el humor de perros con el que se levanta si lo haces… - soltándose de Ed, caminó en puntillas hasta la puerta del dormitorio y la cerró con toda la suavidad del mundo. Suspiró – Además, hay que dejarlo dormir. ¿No ves que el pobre trabaja demasiado? – comentó, con una risita.

"_¿Trabaja demasiado?... MENTIRA, SIEMPRE QUE VOY AL CUARTEL ESTÁ HACIENDO NADA!" _

- O-OK… prepararé yo el café entonces - se resignó, caminando hacia la cocina.

Ahora, había que ver de no romper la cafetera de Roy… porque si no, éste lo colgaría.

Después de todo, el café para él era algo sagrado.

- Dígame Coronel, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?- dijo, mientras buscaba el café en la alacena.

- Ya verás – respondió él, con una sonrisa misteriosa – Anda, déjame a mí – agregó, tomando el paquete de café de las manos del chico – Prepararé capuccino, ¿te gusta?

- Hai - contestó con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba platos y los llevaba a la mesa.

Seguramente él no la rompería.

Y si la rompía, sería culpa suya.

- Dime, ¿soñaste bonito? – preguntó al rubio, mientras encendía la cafetera y se acercaba a sacar tazas.

_**CRASH!**_

Y tenía que preguntar.

- N-No soñé nada! - se apresuró a decir, mientras juntaba los trozos de loza de los platos que se le habían caído.

- Como digas, Ed – convino con una sonrisa un tanto temblorosa por las carcajadas que luchaban por salir de su garganta. Metió la cabeza en uno de los muebles unos segundos y sacó una jarra grande de allí – Por cierto, si lo despertaste… me esconderé bajo la mesa – no, que no hubiera oído nada, por Dios. ¡Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo a solas con Ed todavía!

Gracias al cielo, los segundos pasaban y pasaban. Pero no había señales de Roy.

- Si no despertó con el timbre, dudo que lo haga… - dijo, mientras reparaba rápidamente lo que se le había caído y lo acomodaba en la mesa. – Dígame, ¿cómo está Elysia?

"Ya, que no me pregunte más nada!"

- Awww, ¡mi princesita está muy bien! – se apresuró en terminar de echar leche en la jarra para poder enseñarle al afortunado joven Elric una foto especialmente tierna de la pequeña sosteniendo un cachorrito – Ésa es Koto, su mascota, creo que no la conoces. La tenemos hace poco, Elysia la vio cuando la llevé al parque, y no podía decirle que no a la carita que me pusooo - sacó el momento preciso capturado nuevamente en foto - ¿Podrías? ¿Podrías decirle que no a este angelito? – le acercó el papel, hasta casi pegárselo a la nariz, con los ojos llenos de lagrimitas.

"_Oh, mierda… ¿para qué le pregunté?"_

- Ah! - intentó alejar la foto de su rostro – Q-qué tierna! - fingió, mientras acomodaba todo – ¿Y cuándo cumple años?

- En un mes – anunció el orgulloso y emocionado padre, guardando las fotos con aire melancólico - ¡Oh, crecen tan rápido! – de la misma forma, puso a hervir un poco de agua distraídamente – Más te vale que sigas en la ciudad para entonces – dijo luego, mirándole, amenazante – Porque no puedes faltar… ¡a su cumpleaños! – dio un par de vueltas por la cocina, agitando los brazos con admirable energía – Oh, Dios, ¿qué le compraré, ¿qué le obsequiaré a mi pequeñita?

Mientras el Coronel hablaba… y hablaba... y hablaba, Ed seguía en silencio, poniendo las cosas en su lugar. Buscó cubiertos en los cajones y los puso en la mesa, junto a las demás cosas.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño que tuvo. Es decir, hasta en el sueño estaba disfrutándolo. Y no había opuesto resistencia alguna ante las acciones de Roy, lo cual se contradecía un poco con lo que pensaba. No sabía realmente si no estaba listo o si en verdad lo estaba, pero tenía miedo de defraudar a alguien como el General, con aquella destreza y experiencia que éste poseía.

"Seguramente pensaría que soy un niño", concluyó. Y es que, con todas las mujeres que él tuvo, ¿cómo disfrutar plenamente con alguien como él, ¿inexperto?

Claro que, por otro lado, podía ser que Mustang le enseñase. Que le divierta la situación y quiera instruirlo, tomarlo en serio. Como quería ser tomado, desde luego. Era una posibilidad, tal vez remota, pero lo era.

- ¿Qué sucede? Luces algo triste, Ed – se fijó por fin Hughes, cuando terminaba de preparar la crema para el capuccino. Dejó la jarra en la mesada y se acercó al rubio - ¿No van bien las cosas con Roy?

-E-eh, ¿c-cómo sabe usted…?

- Soy psíquico – explicó Hughes, subiéndose las gafas con suficiencia – Y además conozco a Roy como la palma de mi mano – miró su mano con el mismo gesto altivo, hasta que alzó la ceja – Hey, eso es nuevo… ¡En fin! ¿Qué tal va todo entre ustedes?

- Emh… ¿bien? - contestó, vacilante. Más por confusión que por otra cosa.

- No te ves muy convencido – comentó, viéndole. Se sentó en una de las banquetas del desayunador y le señaló a Ed con un gesto que hiciera lo mismo – Vamos, puedes contarme, de todos modos hay un par de cosas al respecto que me gustaría saber…

- E-es sólo que… no sabía que usted sabía – dijo, acomodándose también en una banqueta – Pues… ¿cómo qué cosas quiere saber?

- No muchas, pero te pido que seas sincero conmigo, Ed. Es importante para mí – le miró a los ojos unos momentos – ¿Por qué estás con Roy? Estuve hablando con Hawkeye y… espero haber sacado las conclusiones erróneas, la verdad. Ella me aseguró que le quieres, pero también me dijo que necesitas su ayuda para lo de Al

- Por todos los cielos… - se lamentó Edward al procesar la información que le acababa de brindar Hughes – ¿Usted cree… que puedo dejar que un hombre como lo es el General me… bueno, me bese… y esas cosas, sólo porque quiero que me ayude a devolverle el cuerpo a mi hermano?... - preguntó en voz alta – No puedo creer que piense eso de mí, Coronel… - miró al piso, ofendido.

- No creo que seas capaz de hacerlo, Ed, no te lo tomes así – intentó aclarar el Lieutenant Colonel – Es sólo que he visto también las cosas que puedes hacer por Al y quiero estar seguro, completamente seguro, de que estás siendo justo con Roy

- Soy capaz de muchas cosas por recuperar el cuerpo de Al, lo sé. Pero eso no significa que no sienta nada por el General o que estoy aquí sólo por eso. Y por cierto, el que nunca me dijo nada de lo que sentía fue él, señor. No yo - exclamó, bastante molesto. Lo único que faltaba, que él fuera el que podía llegar a ser deshonesto de los dos. Después de todo, era cierto. Roy demostró lo que sentía, pero nunca dijo nada. Por lo tanto, no se puede hablar de que ambos sientan lo mismo, ¿verdad?

- Es muy orgulloso como para decir algo en voz alta, me temo – le aclaró Hughes, visiblemente más relajado – Si quieres oír algo en palabras, tendrás que esperar… - miró su expresión un segundo, dándose cuenta de su enfado - Discúlpame por acusarte así, por favor. Siento que tengo que… protegerlo, aunque suene absurdo. Y me parece tan asombroso – apoyó los codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos antes de continuar, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Ed – que esté dispuesto a tomar tantos riesgos. Les deseo mucha suerte, no quisiera ver a ninguno de los dos salir herido luego…

- No se preocupe, Coronel - Ed levantó la mirada del piso un momento – Conozco los riesgos que Roy atraviesa… si mantiene una relación estrecha conmigo. Y créame, nada de eso sucederá, mientras no lo sepa nadie más - agregó elocuentemente. En menos de 24hs ya se habían enterado 2 personas.

- Nadie más lo sabrá, tranquilo – sonrió, notando cómo había llamado el joven al General.

Se paró y sirvió el café en cada taza, poniendo luego la crema que había preparado encima. Algo le decía que su amigo despertaría pronto.

– Y, anda… - hizo un puchero, volteando a verle – perdóname, Ed, onegai, o Roy me matará cuando despierte! – se le colgó del cuello de nuevo - ¡Te quiere más que a mí, no le importaría! ¡Ni un poquito!

- No se preocupe… - sonrió – Entiendo que se preocupe por él, después de todo es su amigo, ¿no? - se sentó en la mesa y probó su capuccino – ¡Es delicioso!

- ¿Qué es lo delicioso?... - se oyó una voz en la espalda de Ed.

Era el Flame Alchemist.

Aún con su pijama. Aún con el cabello revuelto de recién levantarse.

Aún con un sueño indescriptible.

- El desayuno, bello durmiente – replicó Hughes sonriente, poniendo otra taza de capuccino en el lugar que estaba junto al Fullmetal - ¿Soñaste bonito tú también? – preguntó ahogando una risita, cortando uno de los panes que había traído y poniendo los trozos en el tostador.

-Oh, sí. Soñé que ni tú ni Hawkeye me veían más cara de refugiado de guerra y paraban de traerme comida a mi casa - gruñó, sentándose al lado de Ed – Ohayou, Ed… - le sonrió por un momento antes de mirar a Hughes nuevamente - ¿Por qué el "también", ¿tú soñaste lindo, Maes?

- No precisamente – aclaró mirando hacia arriba, con una sonrisa pícara - ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Ed, mejor?

El aludido, que seguía disfrutando de su bien preparado capuccino, casi se atora con él y terminó rojo en parte por la falta de aire, en parte por el todavía fresco recuerdo de su sueño.

Tosió, pasmado. ¡En ningún momento le había dicho nada! Mh… tal vez Hughes sí era psíquico…

- No soñé nada! - ¿qué creen ustedes?

- Luego averiguaré qué fue - Roy no se tragó el cuento, desde luego.

Sin decir más, miró con atención la taza que habían dispuesto para él.

- Hughes…

- ¿Mande? – colocó en el centro de la mesa un plato con tostadas y se sentó al otro lado de Roy.

- ¿Crees que estoy muy delgado? - seguía mirando la taza.

- "¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?" – Ed miró al Flame Alchemist, alzando una ceja.

- ¿Eh? – le miró confundido Hughes – La verdad, sí, un poco… ¿por qué preguntas?

El puño de Roy golpeó la mesa con rudeza

- En primer lugar, no, no lo estoy. Y en segundo lugar, ¡¿puedes parar de traerme comida, maldita sea! - un tic nervioso adornaba uno de sus profundos ojos azules.

- Claro que lo estás. Ne, Ed?

- Uh? – tragó – N-No creo…

- ¡Vamos, ayúdame un poco! – le rogó el Lieutenant Colonel, dándole una mirada lastimera - ¡Lo está!

- Está bien así - se encogió de hombros, sonrojado. ¿Qué quería que dijera? A él le gustaba Roy tal como estaba.

- ¿Ya ves, además… - le dedicó una mirada de recelo, mientras tomaba su taza y daba un sorbo al contenido – No voy a engordar para que así tú estés más guapo que yo - siguió bebiendo.

- Dios, Roy – se exasperó su amigo un momento, agitando la cabeza mientras acababa de untar nutella a su pan – A veces eres peor que una mujer – rió – Pero lamento decepcionarte, seguiré viniendo

- ¿Quieres ver cómo esta mujer te deja el cabello?... - preguntó insinuantemente, dibujando con el café un círculo de transmutación en la mesa.

- ¡No, muchas gracias! – saltó de su puesto y se escondió tras Ed, agachándose y poniendo las manos en sus hombros – ¿Cómo le haces para soportar a este loco, Ed?

- No es difícil – sonrió, divertido por la situación – Por cierto, Coronel, creo que eso era suyo – señaló el piso, donde descansaba un olvidado trozo de pan.

- ¡Noooo! – lloriqueó, recogiéndolo – Mi vidaaa

- ¡Ya deja esa cosa, tienes un tarro lleno… - señaló con un cuchillo de untar el frasco de contenido amarronado. Acto seguido, tomó una rebanada de pan y le untó un poco de mermelada.

- Demo… - seguía lamentándose Hughes, hasta que le vio preparándose el pan con mermelada - ¿Vas a comer? – lo miró con los ojos como platos.

- "Maldición, cállese" – refunfuñó Ed para sus adentros, comenzando a devorar su segundo pan – "¡Va a hacer que se arrepienta!"

Con eso, Roy dejó el pan a medio untar y el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

- Ya, se terminó. Si como porque como, si no como porque no como - se tomó el capuccino de un solo trago y se levantó de la mesa – Iré a bañarme - y tras decir eso, se encerró en el baño.

- ¡Roy, no seas así! – le reclamó Hughes, golpeando la puerta del cuarto de aseo. Viendo que no iban a abrirle en un futuro cercano, volvió a la cocina – Rayos… es tan niño pequeño a veces

- Hmpf… - bufó Ed, mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Tú también? – suspiró – Ni modo. Ya se le pasará… - tomó otro trozo de pan y tras echarle nutella encima, sonrió a Ed – En especial contigo aquí – le dio una mordida y se encaminó hacia la puerta – Ya me voy. Lo cuidas bien, eh? Ja ne!

- Ja ne – le devolvió la seña de despedida con desgano y comenzó a retirar las cosas de la mesa luego de haber oído la puerta principal cerrándose.

Pasados unos minutos, salió el moreno del cuarto de baño. Para variar, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura nada más. Observó la mesa y vio que ésta estaba toda limpia.

- Oi, ¿ya desayunaste?

- Hai – respondió, cerrando la llave del agua. No había tenido que lavar demasiadas cosas, pues casi no habían ocupado nada.

Al darse la vuelta y ver a Roy, se quedó congelado por unos segundos. Las imágenes de su sueño y la que tenía frente a él pasaban insistentemente frente a sus ojos.

- ¿N-No tienes hambre? – preguntó, volteando rápidamente y apretándose la nariz. Había sentido algo extraño y molesto de repente.

Mustang sonrió.

- La verdad, no - se acercó a Ed de espaldas y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de éste – ¿Estás bien? - al realizar ese movimiento, notó como las manos del rubio estaban manchadas con una sustancia escarlata – Vaya… - despegó su mentón del lugar donde reposaba, para levantarse unos centímetros y poder susurrar en su oído – ¿Aún no pregunto lo que soñaste y ya te sangra la nariz?...

Ya, era definitivo. La próxima vez que viera a Hughes, ¡lo estrangularía con sus propias manos!

- ¿Lo que soñé…? – intentó hacerse el tonto, sin mucho éxito.

- Sí… lo que soñaste… - Roy le pasó una servilleta de uno de los cajones – ¿O qué, no vas a contarme?

- Es… que… - se limpió la sangre con la servilleta – No tiene final – justificó, decidiendo que mejor se dejaba la servilleta ahí por un rato. Su nariz no cooperaba y no la culpaba, la verdad. Su sueño había sido_ demasiado_ bueno.

- No importa, puedes contarme el principio… - le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, al tiempo que rozaba sus labios en su oreja.

_Oh.por.Dios._

Alguien. Quien fuera. ¡Que interrumpiera, por favor!

- B-Bueno… - ¿por qué mierda nunca sonaba el timbre cuando lo necesitaba?

Cuando el rubio al fin había separado los labios para confesar, resignado, sonó un timbre. Si bien no el que esperaba.

- Creo que… desconectaré el timbre… y el teléfono… y mataré a todos - decía, entre pequeños lametones al oído del Fullmetal.

- Ah… ¿A-A todos…? – atinó a preguntar, dividido entre decirle 'Sí, eso estaría genial' o '¡Contesta el teléfono, maldita sea!'. Sabiamente, mejor no eligió ninguna y se contentó con repetir para sus adentros la segunda.

- Si… pero bueno, tal vez… tal vez… sea algo importante - se separó de él despacio – No te escapes - dijo y se fue enseguida a atender - Moshi moshi?... eh?... ¿quién habla?... oh… sí, un momento - separó el tubo de su cara y lo puso en la mesa del desayunador, sin mirar a Ed - Es para ti

Ed tomó el aparato, algo confundido, pero francamente agradecido.

Aunque, ya no estuvo tan seguro de hacerlo cuando reconoció la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Winry?

- Sí, soy yo... ¿c-cómo estás?

Por su parte, Roy había desaparecido de la sala.

- Bien – respondió, sintiendo ganas de colgar. ¿Le hablaba así como si nada después de haberle ignorado por meses? ¿Quién se creía? - ¿Qué pasa, ¿Al está bien?

- S-sí, está bien. Sólo… sólo quería hablar contigo… ver cómo estabas…

- Oh, ¿querías hablarme? Curioso, pensé que no ibas a hacerlo nunca más – pensó por un momento que quizá no debería ser tan frío, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado enfadado con ella como para eso - ¿Cómo conseguiste el número, de todas formas?

- Eh… entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo… sólo quería pedirte disculpas... me comporté muy mal contigo…

- Al te pidió que te disculparas conmigo, ¿verdad? – tenía que ser eso. Sabía que su hermano estaba triste porque ya no se hablaban, como también sabía que la chica era demasiado terca y orgullosa como para pedir perdón así como así.

- No me trates así, por favor. Y sí, Al me lo pidió… p-pero también… también te… te extraño

- E-Eh? – no, tenía que haber oído mal. Eso o estaba entendiendo todo del modo que no era - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ed… es que… yo… yo… te quiero

Con los ojos muy abiertos, el rubio se quedó en silencio por lo que seguramente fue una eternidad para la joven Rockbell. Y es que, ¿qué se suponía que iba a responder a eso?

Había sido muy rudo, hasta ahora. Seguía molesto, sin embargo, también sentía pena por ella. Si Roy le hubiera rechazado, imaginaba que se habría hecho pedazos, después de todo. Y ahora él tenía que hacerle eso a la que fue su amiga durante toda su infancia.

- Yo… no siento lo mismo, Winry

Nuevamente, silencio.

Sepulcral.

Luego, lágrimas.

- N-no, si… t-te entiendo… p-perdona por molestarte… - y finalmente, cortó.

Edward suspiró, dejando el auricular en su lugar. ¡Ésa no era la interrupción a la que se refería, por todos los demonios! Pensaba en algo como que Hughes volviera a buscar más nutella y armara el desastre de siempre, o que Hawkeye viniera con Black Hayate a ensuciarle los muebles a Roy, algo así… ¡pero no que Winry se le declarara!

Intentando olvidarse del asunto, salió de la cocina en busca de Roy.

Para fortuna del mayor de los Elric, el dueño de casa ya se hallaba cambiado con una camisa negra y un pantalón de vestir. Para variar, leía el periódico, sentado en su sillón habitual.

Ed le estudió con la vista unos momentos, sentándose a su lado. Lucía indiferente, pero notaba un fulgor extraño en sus ojos, como de… ¿enfado?

No, era otra cosa.

- ¿Qué lees? – preguntó, para romper el hielo.

- El diario - respondió sin prestar mucha atención – ¿Y hablaste por teléfono? - maldita mocosa de Rizenbul, ¿cómo se atrevía a llamar a **SU** casa para hablar con** SU** Ed después de todo lo que le hizo?...

Un momento.

_¿Su Ed?_

"Conciencia, ya me tienes enfermo", resolvió, dando vuelta la hoja del periódico.

- Hai - OK, tal vez sí era enfado – Winry se disculpó conmigo… - le contó, buscando un poquito más de atención. ¿Qué tenía el periódico de interesante, pues?

- Ah, si?... bueno, supongo que ahora no tendrás más problemas con ella y volverán a ser lo que eran antes - comentó, volviendo a cambiar de página.

- No creo – se acercó más a él, con unas casi irrefrenables ganas de arrancarle ese molesto papel de las manos. Pero, se controló – Me dijo que me extrañaba, que me quería. Y yo le dije que no sentía lo mismo. No puedes ser amigo de una persona luego de eso, ¿no te parece?

- No, claro que no… - siguió mirando las noticias hasta que reaccionó – Un momento… ¿dijiste que te dijo que te quería?

Oh, sí.

La mataría.

- Sí, eso dije… - le quitó el periódico y lo dejó en la mesa de centro – Si pudieras dejar eso un momento y escucharme, sería genial

O.SEA… ¡Lo había llamado Winry! Y, vale, ella no era algo por lo que Roy tuviera que preocuparse, pero… ¿no se podía poner un poquito celoso siquiera? Con Hawkeye lo había hecho enseguida.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, ¿que vayas a Rizenbul a terminar de 'amigarte' con ella? - preguntó, perdiendo los estribos.

OK, tal vez sí estaba un poquito celoso.

- ¡Claro que no! – replicó Ed – Además, para que me vaya no hará falta que me lo digas, ¿sabes?... – dijo, viendo hacia otro lado – Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces tendrás que echarme a patadas. O quemarme vivo. Quizá así me vaya – le sonrió antes de continuar, acercando su rostro al de él – Pero aún así, no te lo garantizo. Puedo ser muy persistente – dicho esto, volvió a apartarse.

- ¿Estás seguro, sonaba muy triste por teléfono… tal vez necesitaba de tu 'comprensión' - dijo.

- Si la necesita es una lástima – alzó una ceja, disfrutando de aquel ataque de celos. De alguna manera, le hacía sentirse… ¿querido? – porque no la tendrá

- ¿Y si tu hermano te lo echara en cara?... y por cierto, todavía no me dijiste qué le respondiste

Dios santo. Qué lindo espectáculo le estaba dando a Edward. Un tipo de 27 años celoso de una mocosa de 17.

- Al nunca lo haría, él no es así – aclaró el Fullmetal con tranquilidad – Y la rechacé, lo que hubieras escuchado antes de no estar tan concentrado – carraspeó – _leyendo_

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ya no me regañes, ok, estaba molesto - se defendió – Y… ¿por qué la rechazaste?

- Porque no la quiero, ¿por qué otra cosa sería? – respondió con seguridad - ¡Además, vamos! Estoy contigo, ¿no? Es a ti a quien quiero, ya deberías saberlo… - un par de segundos después, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró el piso, avergonzado – "Genial, Ed" – se felicitó – "Primero le dices que te gusta, y él no dice nada, pero te vale madre y le dices otra cosa peor"

Mh.

Eso sí que era nuevo.

Por un momento, el Flame Alchemist no sabía que decir.

Acababa de oírle decir a Ed que le quería. Y eso era mejor que aniquilar a un millón de niñitas rubias de Rizenbul.

Sin decir nada, tomó al rubio de la nuca y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, a modo de respuesta. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, por lo que prefería demostrar lo que sentía más que decirlo.

Ja, claro que si el Fullmetal le dejase expresar lo que sentía con libertad, éste entonces no tendría ninguna clase de dudas al respecto.

Ed le besó también, entendiendo que esa era la forma que Roy le ofrecía para corresponderle.

Aceptarla o no, era decisión suya.

¿La tomaría? ¿O seguiría dejando que la duda no le dejase actuar? Tal vez sería eso lo que decepcionaría a Roy; su timidez, y no su inexperiencia. Y si no, pues… de todos modos, se arriesgaría.

Con los latidos de su corazón multiplicados por diez, intensificó el beso, inclinándose un poco hacia él.

Cuando el aire se terminó y tuvieron que separarse, también sus dudas habían terminado.

Por su parte, el moreno le sonrió.

Como si fuera un telépata y pudiera leer los pensamientos de Edward, se alejó de él y se puso de pie.

- En fin… iré a buscar tus cosas a los dormitorios del cuartel. Regresaré en un momento - se acercó a la puerta, tomando su gabardina negra – No hagas lío - terminó de decir, y se fue.

Sabía perfectamente que Ed ya estaba listo.

Y como era debido - según el Diccionario del amor según Roy Mustang -, le haría desesperar un poquito. No demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para que las cosas salten a la vista por si solas.

El mayor de los hermanos Elric le observó hasta que se perdió de vista, debatiéndose entre:

- Ir a estudiar, fingiendo que estaba de acuerdo.

- Gritarle que era un maldito bastardo desconsiderado.

- Correr tras él y tirársele encima.

Y, hay que decirlo, se inclinaba más hacia la última.

Sin embargo, su ego ganó la batalla y terminó yéndose a la biblioteca, con más ganas de echar abajo un par de estantes y arruinar así el perfecto orden del estudio del Flame Alchemist que de leer en sí.

A pesar de ello, abrió el pequeño volumen que antes revisaba y se obligó a estudiar.

Edward Elric no se arrastra ante nadie. Y ese nadie, por supuesto, incluía al presumido de Roy Mustang.

Hablando de él, cierta imagen invadió su mente.

"_Nada va a interrumpirnos esta vez…"_

Se estremeció.

… Bueno, de momento, sí lo incluía.

¿Por qué tenía que atraerle Roy tan intensamente? Como si fuera un imán. Y, de todos modos, él ya no tenía ninguna parte metálica, así que, aún si lo fuera… no tenía sentido.

De hecho, tampoco tenía sentido lo que estaba pensando en general.

Mejor sería que ocupase su tiempo en algo productivo.

Tras un par de intentos fallidos, pudo concentrarse en su lectura.

…

_Capítulo 1: Cómo reconocerla_

_No es cosa fácil estar completamente seguro de que la persona que tenemos a nuestro lado es la correcta. Muchas veces el amor se confunde con enamoramiento, otras veces con atracción física, con un fuerte lazo de amistad o fraternidad._

_¿Dónde está, entonces, la clave? Dentro de usted mismo. Es su percepción, lo que provoca y ha provocado esa persona en usted, lo importante._

_No es necesario llevar años junto a ella, ni tampoco lo es haberse sentido flechado al instante de conocerla. Lo que sí es requerido, es haber notado un chispazo, una emoción intensa, desde el principio. No es obligatorio que haya sido un sentimiento positivo, bien puede haberse presentado en su lugar la repulsión, la ira, el dolor. Además, el recuerdo del primer encuentro debe estar presente como si lo hubieran tatuado en nuestra memoria con metal al rojo vivo._

_Podremos, también, evocar la imagen de esa persona con lujo de detalles y carente de error alguno, cuando deseemos, sin habernos planteado nunca el memorizar su apariencia de los pies a la cabeza. Sus ojos deben ser los más intensos y profundos que hayamos visto en nuestra vida. Su sonrisa, la más cautivadora. Su abrazo, el más protector y placentero. Su compañía, la más grata de todas._

_Haremos todo pensando directa o indirectamente en esa persona, ya sea para causar una impresión positiva o negativa en ella. Para molestarle, para alejarle, para atraerle, para agradarle._

_Finalmente, la opinión más importante, el juicio más duro para nosotros, vendrá de esa persona. Nada nos golpeará más duro que su decepción, su rechazo o nos animará más que su apoyo, su compañía._

Dando vuelta la página para pasar al siguiente capítulo, Edward revolvió su propio cabello en un gesto ausente. Sí, todo eso era le parecía un tanto cursi, por decir lo menos… pero a la vez algo, su intuición, le dictaba que era la verdad.

_Capítulo 2: Fusionando cuerpo y alma_

_Hay sólo una manera de lograr esto y es, contradictoriamente a su dificultad, bastante popular. Hablo del sexo, aunque prefiero el eufemismo 'hacer el amor'. Y, para el proyecto, es mejor también familiarizarse con la segunda forma de nombrarlo._

_Los seres humanos somos energía pura y, como tal, vibramos a un cierto nivel. Algunas vibraciones, las más intensas, corresponden a las personas que más entienden y experimentan el amor. No sólo el amor sexual, sino además del tipo que se le da a un amigo, a un hermano o inclusive a un desconocido con amable sonrisa. Aquellas personas que no juegan con él, sino que lo brindan y lo reciben atesorándolo, dándole la importancia que merece, son las con mayor nivel y las más aptas para armonizar con su Otra Parte. Cabe destacar que cualquiera puede encontrarse con ese ser que está hecho únicamente para nosotros, pero no lo sabrá si no está listo para ello, si su nivel es demasiado desigual._

_Los compañeros ideales para llevar a cabo un proyecto vibran, desde un comienzo, a un nivel similar. Y en la medida que se comprenden, se conocen y se compenetran haciendo el amor, el que vibra a un nivel más bajo alcanza al otro. Se sienten completos, realizados, felices al máximo punto. Cualquier distancia, cualquier instante de tiempo que les separe duele como un puñal constantemente enterrado en el centro del pecho. Sin embargo, mientras ascienden de nivel esta vez escalando a la par, ese dolor se vuelve más tolerable… pero siempre permanece._

_¿Cómo hacer el amor y no sólo tener sexo? La respuesta es igual de hermosa que de simple. Hay que vivir la experiencia centrándose en compartirla con esa persona especial, no pensando en todo el placer que se obtendrá de ella. Porque es el único instante que sólo pertenece a esas Dos Partes que intentan ser Uno Solo, que es sólo de ambos, y es cuando más cerca se puede estar el uno del otro. Al ir haciendo suyo este pensamiento, el placer vendrá solo y se convertirá en sinónimo de participar en una actividad única, especial, en compañía de esa persona que ha nacido para encontrarnos._

Luego de releerlo un par de veces, Ed terminó de convencerse.

Sí, era un libro sobre alquimia. ¡Y hablaba de** sexo**! Ahora sí lo había visto, mejor dicho, leído, todo.

Se preguntó si era por eso que estaba entre las cosas de Roy… conociéndolo, era una posibilidad.

Dio vuelta nuevamente la página, con intención de continuar revisando el contenido del curioso texto, mas su mente tenía otras ideas y no le permitió concentrarse. Así pues, se resignó y salió del estudio.

La verdad, ahora que lo notaba… seguía en boxers y playera.

"Muy bonito, eh, Ed, ¡no es tu casa, idiota!" , se regañó así mismo y, buscando una toalla limpia, se metió a la ducha.

Mientras se duchaba aún podía recordar cómo durante el primer día que estuvo en ese apartamento se imaginó a la perfección todos los detalles de aquel cuarto de baño - ni hablar del que se aseaba mientras lo hacía -.

Él sí podría ser considerado telépata.

Al acabar de ducharse, se secó bien y buscó su ropa seca en el cuarto de lavado. Aún estaba un poco húmeda, pero la secó rápidamente usando alquimia - desde el incidente con la licuadora, ¿quién se atrevería a tocar algún electrodoméstico más? - y se vistió y trenzó el cabello.

Regresó a la sala, donde esperó un rato a que el dueño de casa regresase de su diligencia, pero aparentemente no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo, al menos, no pronto.

"_¿Habrá ido a algún otro lado?..."_

Un ruido bastante familiar en el organismo de Edward Elric le avisó que ya era hora de ingerir algún tipo de alimento. Por lo que, abandonó su espera y fue a la cocina, donde se sirvió algunas cosas que sobraron del desayuno y se sentó a la mesa.

Después de terminar con los restos, llevó los trastes a la batea y comenzó a lavarlos con cuidado de que no se rompieran. En eso, oyó la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

"¡Ya era hora!", pensó, dejando todo a medio lavar para ir hasta la puerta a recibir a Roy.

- Vaya que te tardaste – comentó, y le dio un beso en los labios a modo de bienvenida.

- Sí... - le responde el beso - Es que me crucé con el Coronel Armstrong y me invitó a beber algo... - comentó agobiadoramente - No podía simplemente decirle que no - dejó su sobretodo en el perchero y le pasó el bolso a Ed - Aquí tienes tus cosas; acomódalas donde quieras

- Claro que no, al Coronel de plano no puedes decirle que no – rió, imaginándose la escena.

Roy siendo arrastrado por el cariñoso y musculoso brazo de Alex Louis Armstrong hacia el café más cercano era algo digno de ver, sin duda.

Tomó el bolso, sin ninguna gana de ordenar sus pertenencias en ese momento, pero con todas las ganas de ocuparse haciendo _otras cosas._

– Arigatou… por cierto, ¿comiste algo al menos? – tocó el estómago del moreno por encima de su camisa.

- Sí, sí, comí con el Coronel... me llevó a su casa, por eso tardé - se excusó, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la que Ed colocó en su cuerpo – Por cierto, ¿tú que comiste?

- Mh? – le acarició suavemente el pecho esta vez, con su otra mano – Lo que quedó del desayuno…

- Ah... bueno, al menos no te moriste de hambre. En fin… creo que iré a hacer un poco de ejercicio. Mientras, puedes seguir estudiando - sentenció, yéndose para el dormitorio a ponerse algo más cómodo.

Sí, sí, lo sabía.

Edward intentaba acercarse a él.

Pero como ya dijimos, no se lo iba a hacer fácil.

Dividido de nuevo entre varias opciones, el Fullmetal maldijo para sus adentros y, aunque tenía ganas de ir hacia el lado contrario, sus pies se alejaron de Roy y le llevaron al estudio, donde tercamente se encerró hasta que consideró que no le vería saliendo de allí.

Sip, su orgullo alcanzaba magnitudes asombrosas a veces. ¡Pero es que no podía tolerarlo! El militar se estaba burlando de él, estaba seguro. Ya le había tirado todas las indirectas que se le habían ocurrido y tenía que haber captado ya, al menos alguna. Si es que no todas.

Recostándose en el sofá de la sala, sopesó sus opciones. Podía seguir allí perdiendo el tiempo, enfurruñado, hasta que al Sr. Sí-sé-que-te-mueres-por-mí se le antojara prestarle un poquito de atención. O podía dejar de amargarse la vida por una niñería y comenzar él todo; seducirle. Claro que, para eso debía considerar el pequeño detalle de que… no tenía idea de cómo chingados hacerlo. Tendría que improvisar, como cuando 'cocinó'.

- "¡No, de ninguna manera!" – decidió, cruzándose de brazos y volteándose, quedando de cara al respaldo del sillón – "No voy a hacer el ridículo así. Ni en un millón de años."

Aunque, tal vez si se daba otro baño y dejaba su cabello suelto y se paseaba en toalla frente a él…

- "No, no, ¡no iré! No me obligarás… no lo harás… oh, Dios…" – volvió a darse la vuelta, ¡tenía que quitarse esas escenas de la cabeza! – "Maldito seas, Roy Mustang."

Mientras tanto, el dueño de sus pensamientos ya se encontraba vistiendo un pantalón deportivo y una playera de manga corta negra, dentro de su pequeño gimnasio casero.

Bueno, ni tan pequeño. De hecho, era otra de las habitaciones del apartamento, en la cual él se dio el lujo de instalar un par de aparatos para hacer ejercicio y la misma contaba con un pequeño jacuzzi. ¿Por qué, porque se le antojó. Enseguida, se acostó en uno de los aparatos y empezó a realizar abdominales.

Realmente, no era un fanático del ejercicio y de sacar músculos y esas cosas, pero como un militar lo exigía, debía mantener al menos la línea y tener cierta flexibilidad y agilidad en el campo de batalla.

Aunque sea alquimista y controle el fuego.

De todos modos, con un par de minutos de aparatos todos los domingos bastaba.

Sumergido todavía en su dilema, Edward continuaba cruzado de brazos. No, no tenía ni idea de qué demonios hacer aparte de eso, que mucho no ayudaba. Además, aunque se animase a ir a interrumpir a Roy y a rogarle ("¡Que no lo haré!"), quedaba también la desoladora posibilidad de que, luego… el Brigadier General ya no quisiera nada con él. Que todo fuera sólo un caso de atracción física especialmente intensa para él. Después de todo, no le había dicho nada… y él hasta le había confesado que lo quería.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Definitivamente no tenía remedio. Ni pensando eso se le quitaban las ganas. Y es que estaba seguro, así como lo estaba de que Roy era el único que podía ayudarle a recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano, de que el moreno no haría eso. No jugaría con él, por mucho que lo deseara.

Además, en el supuesto caso de que estuviera equivocado y el militar sí fuera capaz de hacer eso, no estaría ahí tirado en el sofá en ese momento. Al menos, no solo.

Así pasaron, fácil, unos 15 o 20 minutos.

No que fuera una eternidad, pero al menos, para nuestro amigo de acero se le estaba haciendo prácticamente eso.

Roy, por su parte, ya estaba terminando de ejercitarse. Durante todo su "entrenamiento", no hizo más que pensar en el muchacho que estaba con él en el apartamento. Le había dicho que le quería… y cuando regresó de traer sus cosas, se estaba comportando bastante mimoso.

Eso no dejaba lugar a dudas; recayendo de ese modo en el pensamiento que tenía inclusive antes de salir de la casa: Edward ya estaba listo.

Y al parecer, lo quería ahora mismo.

No era justo hacerle esperar más, en todo caso. Lo único que esperaba era que el rubio no se arrepintiera luego. O peor, que luego pensara que él sólo lo quería para un rato, que sólo jugaba.

Lo gracioso era que no era un juego. Al menos, para Mustang no lo era, lo cual descubrió con el correr de los días - sí, a veces 48hs son suficientes para darte cuenta de detalles como esos -.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, se encaminó a la sala. Los pasos a seguir eran:

- Entrar a la biblioteca

- Cargar a Ed cual costal

- Tirarlo en su cama

- Desvestirlo

- Hacerlo suyo

El rubio, al oír los pasos que se dirigían hacia él, al fin tuvo claro algo: no quería que Roy siguiera divirtiéndose por sus vanos intentos de atraerle, y no era como si le ocurrieran más cosas que hacer tampoco. Así que, relajando sus músculos y cerrando los ojos, optó por hacerse el dormido.

De ese modo no tendría que hablarle y reprocharle por hacerle sufrir – lo cual terminaría haciendo, por alguna extraña razón no podía ocultarle nada a ese hombre – ni tampoco tendría que mirarle y sentirse tentado de nuevo. Además, con un poco de suerte, sería el Flame Alchemist ahora el que no se resistiría a acercarse a él.

Al llegar finalmente a la sala, Roy pudo observar a su compañero en el sofá, aparentemente dormido.

"Oh, bueno… pero que luego no se queje de que no presto atención a las señales que me tira", pensó, mientras, con cuidado, cargaba a Edward en sus brazos y lo llevaba al dormitorio, tal cual hizo cuando lo encontró dormido en el escritorio de la biblioteca.

Al ingresar, lo recostó en la cama. Claro que, apenas lo hizo, sintió como un brazo del muchacho le rodeaba el cuello, a la vez que los labios de éste se apoyaban sobre los propios.

Sí, bueno. Le estaba besando, ni siquiera con los ojos cerrados había podido controlarse, pero no le avergonzaba su poca resistencia. Ahora, que al fin lo tenía cerca, justo donde quería, no iba a dejarlo ir. Eso era todo lo que le preocupaba.

Y para que no le quedara ninguna duda al respecto, mientras intensificaba el beso, le jaló hacia la cama, consiguiendo que quedara sobre él.

OK, si ya antes no había ninguna duda de que le quería, ahora menos que menos.

Cerró los ojos, al tiempo que acomodaba uno de sus brazos a un lado del rostro de Ed y el otro sobre su pecho, poniendo las mismas energías que el rubio en aquel beso. Al terminarse el aire, se separó despacio de sus labios y le miró, sonriente, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- De casualidad… - comenzó el Fullmetal, dispuesto a jugar la única carta que tenía bajo la manga. Pero adecuadamente, claro. Regresándole la sonrisa, se acercó a su oído y continuó, rozándolo mientras hablaba - ¿Aún quieres que te cuente lo que soñé? ¿O prefieres que… - hizo una pausa, donde una de sus manos viajó hasta tocar las nalgas del moreno – te lo muestre, mejor?...

El militar alzó una ceja al ver tan decidido a Ed y soltó un pequeño suspiro al sentir su mano viajando por su cuerpo hasta depositarse en aquel lugar.

- Déjame adivinar… - dijo – ¿En tu sueño hacía algo como esto?... - y sin decir más, comenzó a rozar los labios sobre su cuello para más tarde besarlo lentamente, recorriendo toda la extensión de éste.

- Sí… justo así – suspirando, echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, pidiéndole sin palabras que siguiera.

Oh, sí, quería que continuara. Por fin ya no había dudas ni nada que le hiciese sentir de otro modo. Y, si alguien se atrevía a interrumpirles, juraba por Dios que se lo comía. Aunque se indigestara.

Su compañero comprendía a la perfección todas las señales que Edward le enviaba y las decodificaba en acciones.

Subiendo la intensidad de sus besos y entrecortándolos con susurros en su oído, bajó el cierre de la chaqueta de Ed y se la quitó enseguida, empezando a estorbarle notablemente el hecho de que tuvieran ropa encima. Sin más, coló con suavidad una de sus manos debajo de su playera, acariciando su torso.

- ¿También… te hacía esto?...

- Ah… - ¿cómo le hacía para adivinar? No lo sabía, pero… le encantaba – Sí…

La mezcla de sentimientos que tenía que se le hacía deliciosa. Quería que continuara rápido, muy rápido, ansiaba saber lo que seguía. Pero, a la vez, quería que fuera lento, muy lento, disfrutaba saboreando cada avance que el otro hacía.

Deslizando su mano bajo la remera de Roy, aprovechando de rozar esa pálida piel con la yema de sus dedos, pensó que el moreno simplemente había impuesto el ritmo perfecto.

Mientras tanto, los de Mustang se encargaban de palpar cada rincón del torso del Fullmetal, concentrándose en uno de sus pezones, tocando, presionando e incluso pellizcando con cuidado.

Sin detenerse mucho más tiempo pero a la vez intentando no ser brusco, con sus dos manos, comenzó a subir su playera. A decir verdad, ahora que lo estaba haciendo, no se lo creía. Realmente… realmente iban a hacerlo.

Y ahora sí que **_N.A.D.I.E_ **interrumpiría.

Edward se irguió un poco, ayudándole al militar a deshacerse de la prenda. Hablando con sinceridad, nunca se hubiera imaginado estar así con él, pero, bueno… tampoco hubiera hallado posible mucho de lo que había pasado antes.

- Si alguien viene… - susurró a su oído, cuando la playera ya se encontraba olvidada en el piso – lo mataré…

"Ya vas aprendiendo, eh?", se le cruzó por la mente a Roy, mientras se acercaba a los labios de Ed.

- Eso si… no lo hago yo antes… - suspiró antes de besarlos nuevamente, a la vez que la otra de sus manos se aventuraba un poco más allá del abdomen del rubio, descubriendo un interesante bulto – Vaya… mira lo que encontré… - dijo separándose de los labios de Edward, rozándolos con su boca al hablar mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- Ah… sí, pero… - gimiendo, entrecerró los ojos y, delineando los labios de Roy con su lengua, bajó una de sus manos un momento a esa misma zona del cuerpo de su compañero y agregó – No soy… el único, ¿sabes?... – con la misma mano, acarició luego las nalgas del moreno.

Lo que iba a pasar ahora era la parte del sueño que recordaba más nítidamente y que, por cierto, era la que más problemas le había dado. Sin embargo, podía apostar a que por muy vívido que hubiera sido, no se iba a comparar nada a lo que seguía.

Mustang soltó un gemido, profundo, el primero en todo el rato que llevaban tan cerca.

- Nunca dije… que lo fueras - sonrió en un modo sexy y separó sus labios para permitir el ingreso de la lengua del rubio a su boca, al tiempo que desprendía el botón del pantalón de él.

No se lo había dicho nunca. Ni a él ni a casi nadie en realidad. Pero que le tocaran la cola era algo que le encantaba. Y de hecho, desearía hacer lo mismo con Ed, pero mientras estuviese acostado, no podría.

Habiendo conseguido entrar con su lengua, el rubio comenzó a besarle lentamente, interrumpiéndose sí cada tanto con los suaves pero audibles gemidos que no podía reprimir en su garganta.

Mientras subía la playera del moreno con intenciones de que fuera a parar al mismo lugar que la anterior, pensó que nunca había oído a Roy gemir antes. Acababa de descubrir que escucharle era igual de excitante que todas las caricias y roces que estaban compartiendo. Si es que no más.

Lo había hecho por él, después de todo, y le llenaba de confianza.

Corriendo sus brazos y con ayuda del Fullmetal, se quitó la playera y la revoleó por ahí. Total, más del piso no iba a ir a parar. Apenas lo hizo, comenzó a besar de nuevo el cuello del muchacho, delineando lentamente su clavícula con la lengua y bajando por su torso con lentitud, besando cada centímetro de la deliciosa piel de Ed.

Edward continuó suspirando, gimiendo suavemente. En realidad, era otra parte de su cuerpo la que necesitaba atención, pero disfrutaba de esa placentera agonía a la que le sometía Roy pasándola por alto apropósito.

Su lengua en contacto con su piel le traía recuerdos de su sueño, que al final había resultado ser muy útil. Porque, debía admitir que no se le hubiera ocurrido otra cosa para poder… bueno, tocar _dignamente_ el tema.

Lentamente, el militar siguió bajando por el cuerpo de Ed. Al llegar a sus pectorales, dibujó el contorno de sus pezones con la lengua y los succionó despacio, dando unos pequeños y suaves mordiscos al hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, su mano se aventuraba nuevamente por el pantalón del rubio, bajando el cierre y rozando la ya más que evidente erección.

El Fullmetal mordió sus propios labios, luego de soltar un gemido bastante más fuerte que los anteriores. Por un momento, su boca había adquirido mente propia y había estado a punto de suplicarle a Roy que lo hiciera de una vez porque se estaba volviendo loco. Esperó sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que debía guardar el ruego para más adelante.

Para apremiarle sin decir nada, apretó nuevamente con una de sus manos las nalgas del moreno.

El mismo, soltó un nuevo gemido, separando sus labios de su pecho y comenzando a bajar de una vez por todas el bendito pantalón, el cual una vez en sus manos, tuvo igual destino que el resto de la ropa de ellos dos.

Ni él se aguantaba mucho ya, pero se suponía que tenía que enseñarle.

Tras levantar un poco su cadera para permitirle a Roy que le quitara el pantalón, se acercó a su oído y le dio un pequeño mordisco allí. Francamente, ya no aguantaba. Y empezaba a no importarle más nada.

- ¿A qué… esperas? – susurró.

- A que… seas un poco más paciente… - gimió el otro, tomando a Ed de la espalda y arrodillándose en la cama, de modo que ambos queden en la misma posición pero enfrentados.

Aprovechando el movimiento, una de sus manos se deslizó por la espalda del rubio y siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a sus glúteos, metiendo la mano dentro del bóxer para acariciarlos piel a piel.

- Ah… ¿y qué tal… - gimió hondamente al sentir la mano de Roy en ese lugar de su cuerpo – si no puedo?... – le rodeó la espalda con un brazo, arañando un poco su piel, mientras que con la otra tiró del elástico del pantalón de Roy con intenciones de bajarlo luego.

- Ah… tendrás qué… o si no, todo terminará antes de empezar… y no porque yo pare, precisamente… - dijo, comenzando a deslizar la ultima prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Ed y lo besó en los labios intensamente, dirigiendo su mano hacia su sexo.

Respondiéndole el beso de igual forma, Edward intentó seguir el consejo y serenarse. No resultó mucho que digamos, en especial al hallarse completamente desnudo frente a él y sabiendo lo que seguía.

Sin hacerse esperar mucho más, comenzó a acariciar suavemente el miembro del Fullmetal, despacio. Acto seguido, lo tomó con una de sus manos y empezó a apretarlo con la palma con cuidado.

No le había hecho algo así antes a ningún otro hombre, pero no significaba que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin proponérselo, Ed movió ligeramente sus caderas hacia delante. Cerró los ojos, susurrando el nombre del otro entre gemidos, sin cortar el beso.

Nunca nadie más que él mismo le había tocado así. Pero, se sentía muchísimo mejor que fueran las manos de Roy las que le atendían de esa manera.

Sin que lo dijese en voz alta - aunque aquellos susurros le daban la pauta -, sus deseos fueron cumplidos; las caricias del Flame Alquemist iban en aumento, presionando cada vez más con su mano, dando pequeños jaloncitos.

Al terminarse el aire de los pulmones de los dos, el militar se separó de los labios de Ed y se dirigió hacia su oído, respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿Está mejor ahora?... ah… - preguntó cínicamente, ya que conocía la respuesta.

- Ah… - se estremeció, respondiendo sin que le importara el tono de la pregunta – H-Hai…

De un par de tirones, bajó el pantalón deportivo que traía Roy y tocó con una capa menos de tela su cola, dibujándola.

Gracias a eso, el moreno soltó unos gemidos suaves en el oído de Ed y miró hacia abajo, observando a su mano y lo que ésta hacía.

"Nada mal, eh?", pensó al ver lo que sostenía. Y es que para ser sinceros, Edward Elric estaba bastante bien dotado. Al cruzarse esos pensamientos por su mente, aceleró el trabajo un poco más, sin poder evitarlo.

Notando la mirada, el ya visible sonrojo en sus mejillas se acentuó, al tiempo que jadeó en el oído del General.

Comenzó a lamer su oreja entonces, mordiéndola tenuemente cada vez que sentía un jalón en su miembro.

Lo cual era cada vez más frecuente, a decir verdad.

Gimiendo casi a su ritmo, Mustang seguía acariciando, presionando y jalando del miembro de Ed. Por un momento se había sorprendido de que le hubiera bajado el pantalón así de rápido, pero no que fuera demasiado relevante el hecho.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, aumentó la intensidad de sus atenciones, mientras se encargaba de besar y mordisquear el cuello del rubio con suavidad, respirando sobre su piel.

Edward no pudo aguantar mucho más así. Pasados unos momentos, en donde ni él estaba seguro ya de lo que estaba murmurando, siguió un impulso y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose recorrer por esa familiar corriente eléctrica. Al mismo tiempo, sus manos apretaron fugazmente el lugar donde se encontraban; la espalda y las nalgas del moreno.

Respirando con algo de dificultad, abrió los ojos y se separó un poco de él. Le observó, buscando algo en especial. Tenía que haberle manchado, después de todo… aunque no sabía si sentirse avergonzado o no por eso.

Pronto encontró lo que buscaba. En el abdomen de Roy y en las manos del mismo había restos de una sustancia blancuzca. Los ojos del militar se encargaron de llamar la atención de los de Ed y sonrió.

- ¿Qué… - se acercó una de sus manos a sus labios y lamió con cuidado un poco de aquel líquido, sin retirar la vista de sus ojos - … buscas?

Sorprendido, el rubio no pudo más que mirarle por unos segundos. Esa imagen… si normalmente Roy era irresistible ante sus ojos, entonces no sabía cómo podía describir aquello.

Sólo algo la arruinaba, pero no iba a permitir que continuara así por mucho tiempo.

- Ya verás…

Esperó pacientemente hasta que Roy terminó de limpiar su mano y, pillándole desprevenido, hizo que se recostara en la cama. Se encargó entonces de mandar a volar lejos el pantalón del Flame Alchemist, respirando sobre su cuello. Lamiendo un poco esa zona como él había hecho antes, le quitó también el bóxer y pudo notar que no era precisamente el único entusiasmado con el asunto.

Dibujó una sonrisa un tanto burlona en su rostro al darse cuenta de ello, y se separó un poco para verle _bien_. Admirándolo y disfrutándolo en toda su magnificencia, sin telas de por medio que pudieran estropearlo. Su gesto entonces fue más bien de satisfacción.

Oh, sí, Roy Mustang estaba muy bueno, pensó mientras una de sus manos no se resistía y jugaba por unos instantes con aquello que había llamado su atención.

El moreno gimió ante el gesto, algo pasmado por las acciones de Ed.

- ¿Y?... - le rodeó la espalda con uno de sus brazos, acariciando su cuerpo con la otra – ¿Encontraste… lo que buscabas? - sonrió maliciosamente, susurrándole al oído.

- Mh… - suspiró, bajando por la piel del militar con sus labios – no lo sé… - colocó una de sus piernas entre las de Roy y, cuando llegaba a la altura de su pecho con su lengua, presionó ligeramente el miembro del moreno con su rodilla - ¿Tú… qué crees?

- Ah… - suelta un gemido al sentir el toque de Ed – n-no lo sé… supongo que sí… - susurró, dejándose hacer. Quería ver hasta dónde era capaz el Fullmetal.

Siendo franco, estaba un tanto extrañado de la docilidad de Roy. Sabía que a él le gustaba tener las cosas bajo control.

Mientras seguía con su tarea y mordía suavemente los pezones del moreno, decidió no pensar en eso. Continuó bajando, besando y lamiendo su piel ahora con un objetivo más que claro.

Era su oportunidad de impresionarlo, después de todo, y no iba a dejarla pasar así nada más.

Pero justo antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, el Flame Alchemist se irguió y con un rápido y certero movimiento se colocó sobre Ed.

- No es necesario… que hagas eso - susurró sobre sus labios, rozándolos al hablar, al tiempo que movía sus caderas contra las del rubio – no aún…

Sin pensarlo dos veces y acariciando su rostro con su boca, dirigió ésta al oído del Fullmetal. A su vez, introdujo dos dedos en la boca de su compañero.

- Ah… mójalos bien… - lame su oreja con suavidad.

Aún algo asombrado por el repentino cambio de papeles, Ed se estremeció y le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos. Gimiendo al sentir la lengua de Roy en su oreja, obedeció a lo que le había pedido, dejándose hacer.

No le molestaba en lo absoluto acatar sus _órdenes_, además… había dicho que le enseñaría.

Cuando el militar sintió que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente húmedos, los retiró de la boca de Edward.

- Buen chico… - susurró – ahora - empezó, mientras separaba las piernas del rubio con cuidado y la mano mojada desaparecía de la vista de éste – respira profundo…

Tras decir aquellas palabras, uno de los dos dedos que Ed lamió se posicionó en su entrada y se introdujo lentamente en su cuerpo.

Aunque la intromisión se sintió molesta al principio, no emitió ningún sonido que lo indicase, esperando que esa sensación se esfumara. Cuando ocurrió soltó un suspiro y acarició con una de sus manos la espalda del moreno.

Al ver que estaba calmado - o al menos disimulaba bien -, Roy comenzó a moverse despacio en su interior, intentando no ser demasiado brusco. Después de todo, el muchacho era virgen aún…

Virgen. Es decir que nadie había poseído su cuerpo antes. Él era el primero.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos por todo el rostro del rubio, en sus párpados, en sus mejillas, en su frente, por todos lados. Esperó unos segundos más hasta que el chico se acostumbrara lo suficiente para introducir el segundo dedo.

Ed se las arregló para, entre toda la excitación que sentía, esbozar una tenue sonrisa. Depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios, animándole a continuar.

No importaba que ni siquiera le hubiera dicho en voz alta que le gustaba o que lo quería. Los cuidados que estaba teniendo Roy con él lo decían todo. Estaba claro que así era.

El militar sonrió ante el gesto y con la mano que tenía libre, tomó la goma que sujetaba el cabello del rubio y la quitó, dejando su cabello suelto, como a él le gustaba. Depositando un nuevo beso en sus labios, esta vez uno un poco más intenso que los anteriores, movió sus dedos de modo tal de llegar a aquel delicioso punto y estimularlo un poco.

- ¿Te gusta?... - preguntó, nuevamente conociendo la respuesta.

- Ah!... – no pudo evitar temblar ante ese simple toque – H-Hai…

- Mh… bueno, ahora sí… - con cuidado, retiró los dedos de su interior y tomó una de las almohadas de la cama. Agarró a Ed por la cintura y lo levantó un poco, colocándola debajo de sus caderas, elevándolas así un poco.

Sin más, se acomodó entre sus piernas y posicionó su miembro en el lugar exacto. Miró al Fullmetal a los ojos un segundo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que empujaba su pelvis contra su cuerpo, entrando despacio en él.

Irremediablemente, sus facciones se tensaron por un momento. Con un brazo aferrado a la espalda del moreno y su otra mano enlazada entre mechones azabache en su nuca, entrecerró los ojos y esperó. Pronto, sintió como una exquisita desesperación comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo y no se molestó en intentar esconderla.

Al notar que Edward comenzaba a disfrutarlo, comenzó a moverse lentamente, intentando acostumbrarlo a la sensación. Claro que, después de 3 o 4 embestidas suaves, aceleró un poquito el ritmo, empezando a soltar algunos gemidos.

Y es que, encontrarse en aquel dulce y estrecho pasaje le volvía loco. Mucho más de lo que el rubio creía.

Él le rodeó entonces con sus piernas, para incrementar el efecto. El dolor que había sentido se había desvanecido, como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar, dando paso a un casi intolerable gozo y, cuando sintió que ese punto especial era alcanzado otra vez, casi gritó.

Dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, recorrió con una de sus manos el cuerpo de Roy hasta llegar a esa zona que había notado le entusiasmaba demasiado y la apretó.

Al hacerlo, el Flame Alchemist gimió con ganas, acelerando un poco más el ritmo. Rozó los labios de Ed y tras delinearlos con la punta de su lengua, se deslizó hasta su oído.

- Ah… puedes decir… ah!... p-puedes decir… mi nombre?... - una de sus manos libres se dirigió a su sexo, comenzando a acariciarlo.

- Ah!... – oprimió más insistentemente sus nalgas, revolviéndole el cabello con su otra mano – Roy, ah… Roy!... más…

El mencionado obedeció las súplicas de su compañero y sus embestidas comenzaron a profundizarse más, arrancando varios gritos de placer de la garganta de ambos. A su vez, las caricias en el miembro de Ed se hacían cada vez mas intensas, comenzando a apretujar como antes.

Atrapando los labios del otro con los suyos, el rubio le besó de manera desesperada. El aire no duró mucho sin embargo, lo que le obligó a separarse, vociferando el nombre que el General deseaba oír. Sentía que enloquecía, era demasiado.

Roy aumentó por última vez sus movimientos, llegando así al límite. De pronto, y sin previo aviso más que un corto beso en los labios, profirió un grito, al tiempo que aquella seductora sensación recorría su espina y llenaba el interior del Fullmetal de una cálida sustancia, producto de un delicioso orgasmo.

Edward le alcanzó poco después, pronunciando su nombre profundamente mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás. La misma sustancia salpicó entonces el espacio entre ambos y consiguió que dejara de asirse al otro, relajando inevitablemente sus músculos.

Tomó bocanadas de aire, intentando recuperar el aliento, todavía un tanto abrumado por todo lo que había sucedido.

Su compañero se retiró de encima, acostándose a un lado de la cama y rodeándole con un brazo. Acercó sus labios a su oído y, respirando tan entrecortadamente como él, susurró quedamente.

- E-Ed… ai shitteru… - buscó sus labios y depositó un pequeño beso sobre ellos, antes de caer rendido sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

Tras oírlo, necesitó de unos cuantos segundos para creer que de verdad lo había dicho. ¡Había dicho que lo amaba! Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, cerrando los ojos.

Pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del torso del moreno, acomodándose, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Sabía que no era posible estar más cómodo que eso.

- Watashi mo ai shitteru, Roy… - susurró, no muy seguro de que el aludido siguiese despierto. Se encargaría de repetirlo luego en todo caso, así que no había problema. Lo haría, cuantas veces fuera necesario.

"Mh... sí, de nuevo este sueño…", pensó Ed, un rato más tarde, al sentir sobre su cuello los labios y la lengua de Roy. Abrió los ojos entonces, para poder contemplar al cuerpo extendido al lado del suyo, durmiendo.

Momento.

No, no dormía.

- Al fin te despiertas… - murmuró el moreno aún besándole en aquel lugar.

- … ¿Estoy soñando de nuevo? – preguntó adormilado, rodeándolo con un brazo mientras se dejaba hacer.

- No sé… tú sabrás - se colocó encima de él empezando a acariciar su cuerpo lentamente, al tiempo que la intensidad de sus besos se hacía mayor.

La sensación de unos finos dientes clavándose en la piel de su cuello le respondió a su pregunta. Claro, además de aquellas manos que se encargaban de tocarlo allí, en ese lugar que más reclamaba atención en aquel momento.

- ¿Estás cansado?... - la lengua del Flame Alchemist recorrió su yugular mientras ascendía hasta sus labios.

Por toda respuesta, Ed aprovechó que su boca estaba al alcance de la propia y comenzó a besarle, mientras una de sus manos tocaba suavemente la cola del moreno y la otra, en su espalda, se encargaba de acercarlo más a él.

Oh, sí… estaba aprendiendo a hablar sin palabras. Entre otras cosas, claro está.

Y, al parecer, sus lecciones iban a continuar por lo que restaba de esa noche.

_Continúa…_

&&&&&&&&&

Esperamos lo hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotras escribiéndolo xD de ahora en adelante, pueden leer las respuestas a sus reviews en **_fics. recomendamos que guarden esta dirección en sus Favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias!_**

Ps: Al ser un capítulo del doble de largo (18 páginas contra 7), nos quedamos CASI sin fic para publicar, así que tengan paciencia para la próxima actualización :3 arigatô

**Update / 17.01: **Divinos fans (xDDD) como ya varios dijeron que no entendían a qué nos referíamos con lo de la dirección esa mencionada arriba, hemos decidido incluir una breve explicación al asunto. Como sabrán, nosotras veníamos poniendo las respuestas de los reviews en los mismos capítulos. Pues bien, nos hemos enterado que en no se puede hacer eso y que te banean por ello, pues desean que usemos la herramienta esa de "reply" que te dan la opción de responderlos en modo privado. Lamentablemente, esa opción solo la tienen los usuarios registrados y, como bien sabemos, hay muchos que no lo están pero que nos dejan sus reviews religiosamente en todos los capis. Como nosotras realmente nos divertimos al responderlos (y además, adoramos que todos nos dejen review), sigan haciéndolo, por favor :3 solo que las respuestas a sus reviews las encontrarán en aquella dirección en vez de aquí mismo en los capítulos. Eso es todo nos vemos


	10. Chapter x: Planet Hell

**Romanticide**

_By Padfoot & Prongs_

**Chapter X: Planet Hell**

Cuando abrió los ojos, hubiera jurado que lo que le había sacado de su sueño no eran más que los primeros rayos de la mañana. Y los maldijo para sus adentros, abrazándose a Roy tercamente.

… Estaba tan a gusto… el sólo pensar en moverse de allí se le hacía casi un pecado.

Así pues, intentó dormirse de nuevo, dejándose mecer por el suave sube y baja del pecho de Roy al respirar. De todas maneras era domingo, ¿no? No tenían que ir a ningún lado. No había nada importante en sus…

_Esperen un momento_.

No era domingo. Domingo había sido ayer. O sea que hoy era lunes. Sip.

"_Vaya que amanecí brillante esta mañana… Dios… veamos…"_

De mala gana, se irguió en la cama lentamente y giró la cabeza a la misma velocidad, en dirección a la mesita de noche.

Parpadeó varias veces y terminó lanzándose contra el reloj en un arrebato de furia, casi de pavor.

Si mal no recordaba, Roy tenía un día pesado en los cuarteles. Una inspección. Y, en ese caso, lo que había visto en el despertador no era nada bueno.

- O-Oi… - tiró el aparato de vuelta a la mesita y comenzó a sacudir al todavía durmiente moreno – Roy, despierta… Roy…

No, nada. Ni siquiera se enteraba.

Cambiando de táctica, le besó en los labios un momento.

Le miró, al no recibir mucha respuesta que digamos.

Nada…!?!?

- ROY, SON LAS NUEVE DE LA MAÑANA, MALDITA SEA!! – terminó gritando, alterado. El aludido al fin se despertó.

- Mh… puedo saber… - bosteza – ¿por qué carajo me despiertas de esa forma tan poco romántica?- lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido

Un tic nervioso se apoderó de uno de sus ojos por unos momentos.

¡¡PERO SI LO HABÍA INTENTADO Y ÉL NI EL MENOR CASO LE HABÍA HECHO!!

… en fin… dudaba que luego le quedaran ganas de algo romántico.

- Perdona, cariño – se disculpó, al tiempo que estiraba su brazo para alcanzar el maltratado reloj y se lo enseñaba con una sonrisa irónica – Es que lo olvidé… ¿no tenías algo que hacer hoy?

El moreno observó el aparatito y se puso pálido.

Si, más de lo que ya es.

- No… no, no puede ser…- se cubrió la cara con una mano – D-dime que vi mal…-

El disgusto de Ed se esfumó al verle así y tomó la mano con la que Roy se había cubierto el rostro, para que lo mirara.

- Vamos… levántate o vas a llegar más tarde – le alentó.

- Maldita sea, Hawkeye va a asesinarme…- se detuvo un momento y le dio un pequeño beso a Ed en la mejilla. Acto seguido, apartó las sábanas de la cama y se levantó, sin molestarse en cubrirse con nada. Se desperezó y camino hacia el armario, de donde tomó ropa interior limpia, y tomo curso hacia el baño.

Los ojos del rubio le siguieron en cada una de las acciones que realizó antes de salir de la habitación, sin permitirse perder detalle del cuerpo gloriosamente moldeado del militar, adornado con una fina capa de sudor resultado de la agradable – y agitada – noche que habían pasado juntos.

Apenas Roy se fue, un par de injurias salieron de su boca mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la cama.

- "¿¡_Por qué no es domingo, mierda!?"_ – se quejó, apretando su nariz.

Mientras Ed seguía quejándose ante el hecho de no estar en el fin de semana, el militar bajo la ducha hacía exactamente lo mismo. Y reprocharse también por haberse podido quedar dormido JUSTAMENTE el día de una inspección.

-_"A ver, analicemos..."_ – Empezó a pensar cuando salía de la ducha y tomaba la toalla para secarse el cuerpo – _"Me desperté a las 9 de la mañana, por lo que ahora deben ser 9 y cuarto, y 20 como mucho. Entre que me visto y tomo un café rápido, serán las 10 menos 20… tal vez menos cuarto. De aquí al cuartel tengo unos 5 o 10 minutos caminando… 5, 5 minutos. No puedo perder más tiempo que eso. Llego, me reporto y me escabullo para estar exactamente a las 10 en mi escritorio. Para ese momento, Hawkeye ya debe estar con las mejillas rojas de tanto mentir y decir que estoy en el baño, que estoy en la oficina de alguien haciendo algo… Havoc debe estar llorando aún por su novia perdida..."-_ se acercó al botiquín y sacó la pasta de dientes y el cepillo, comenzando a limpiarse – _"… los otros tres deben estar consolándolo y arruinándolo todo, seguro. Y entonces cuando me aparezca en la oficina, Riza me saltará al cuello con una mágnum y querrá volarme la tapa de los sesos porque la hice mentir y esconder papeles sin firmar en mi escritorio, mientras que los otros cuatro algo se van a inventar para terminar de decorar el momento. Entonces justo entraría el Fuhrer a hacer la revisión de la oficina y presenciaría el momento preciso para tomar una fotografía _(N/A: el momento Kodak xDDD)_"_- se enjuagó la boca, guardó todo en el botiquín y se miró al espejo unos segundos –… Dios mío, estoy muerto - -

Con ese positivo pensamiento, se colocó la ropa interior y se fue al dormitorio a vestirse.

El Fullmetal, por su parte, se había puesto su bóxer y su pantalón y estaba en la cocina, mirando fijamente la cafetera, como si quisiera hipnotizarla para que no se estropeara a pesar de que sus 'hábiles' manitos la habían tocado.

Milagrosamente parecía estar funcionando bien, así que se sentó en una de las banquetas del desayunador y bostezó, apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos.

En realidad, hubiera preferido quedarse acostado, pero si veía a Roy mientras se vestía entonces podía asegurar que iba a lograr que llegara con varios minutos más de atraso.

- "_Malditos horarios de oficina…"_

Al no verlo en la cama aún, al Flame Alchemist se le hizo un poco más sencillo el vestirse rápido. Una vez listo, se fue a la cocina y vio con horror la cafetera funcionando y a Ed sentado en el desayunador.

- Por dios... no, no mi cafetera!!!, mi cafetera nooo- corrió en dirección al aparato y aún conectado (y caliente) lo "abrazó", como protegiéndolo del rubio. – Por lo que más quieras, Ed, no toques mi cafetera, es lo único que tengo!!!-

- Entonces cásate con ella – bufó, observando el espectáculo – Pero cuando se apague, porque se te está chamuscando la camisa – agregó, como si no le importara – Baka

Ante el aviso, el General se apartó enseguida.

- Al menos no puedes quejarte, es una buena fuente de energía…- dijo, sirviendo el café en dos tazas. - Deberías canonizar al aparato, ¿no crees?- le entregó una con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Tal vez lo haga – le regresó el gesto, cogiendo la taza – Salve, oh Santa Cafetera, soy vuestro servidor - bebió un poco – Por cierto, ¿qué te vas a inventar?, ¿que por accidente compraste café descafeinado y que _por eso_ te quedaste sin energía? – alzó las cejas al decir lo último.

- No necesito decir nada, Hawkeye me cubre siempre. El problema es...- bebió todo su café de un solo trago - … quién me salvará de ella- se lamentó – En fin, ya veré… me voy ya, cada minuto más que tarde será un agujero de bala más en mi gorra - -Uu no hay comida, así que tendrás que hacer compras. El dinero está en la mesita de noche- se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en los labios- No rompas nada, nos vemos- y diciendo esto último, se colocó su sobretodo negro, su gorra y se fue para el cuartel.

Intentó llegar lo más rápido posible al lugar. Lo cual, gracias a lo rápido que tomó la taza de café, fue bastante aprisa. Los guardias de la entrada al verlo llegar a esa hora no podían creerlo. Y es que, llegar 2 horas mas tarde no era algo típico del General.

- S-señor…- lo saludó uno de ellos al verlo –Hoy hay…-

- Si, ya sé!, una inspección, no me digas?!, no me había enterado!!- ladró, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos e ingresando al edificio.

El mismo espectáculo se repitió con las secretarias, aunque estas no se dignaron a emitir comentario alguno. No que la "sonrisa" de Roy se los permitiera, claro.

-_"Cinco minutos para las diez… Kami-sama, ten piedad"_- pensaba, mientras atravesaba los pasillos lo más discreta y rápidamente que le daban los pies. Pronto, llegó a la puerta de la oficina. _–"No hay moros en la costa, perfecto"-_ se acercó a la misma y pegó un oído a la madera.

Nada.

Tomó entonces la manija y entró al recinto.

Aquella no fue muy buena idea que digamos, porque a la milésima de segundo de estar dentro, oyó una especie de 'clic' muy familiar desde un costado.

- Tiene 10 segundos para explicarse, General – le informó una voz femenina e intimidante, por decir lo menos, apuntándole con una no menos intimidante arma – Y contando...

- Anda, Hawkeye…- sonríe galantemente, quitándose la gabardina- No seas así, nada más llegué un poquito tarde-

- … 7, 6, 5…-

- ¿En verdad vas a dispararme?...- puso una mano sobre el cañón del arma y le sonrió, acercándosele bastante

- 4, 3, 2…-

- E-ESTÁ BIEN!!, me quedé dormido!!! T.T no me mates- se cayó de rodillas al piso, abrazándole las piernas

- Ah, se quedó dormido – convino la mujer, bajando su arma con tranquilidad – Ahora entiendo… - Roy la observó desde el suelo, con los ojos brillantes al ver que había aceptado su excusa, aunque no le duró mucho la ilusión – NO, CLARO QUE NO ENTIENDO!! – estalló la rubia, pegándole la pistola a la frente – Intenta decirme que… estuve aquí por **DOS HORAS** ingeniándomelas para cubrir su ausencia sólo porque… **_se quedó dormido_**!? – tomó aire intentando calmarse y le fulminó con la mirada – Y… podría usted ser tan **AMABLE** de decirme… POR QUÉ PASÓ ESO?!?!

- c-cálmate, no grites, ¿que no ves que pueden oírte?

- **PUES QUE ME OIGAN!!!-**

- T.T eso no sería bueno, Riza-chan

- Yo le voy a enseñar lo que es bueno!!! u.ú **Y NO ME LLAME ASÍ, SEÑOR!!**

- Noooo - se cubre la cabeza con sus brazos

Justo en ese adorable momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió

- Oi, Teniente, ¿ya vino…?- Hughes se acomodó los lentes, observando la escena – Sip, ya vino

- HUGHES!!!!- se arrastró el moreno hasta sus pies y empezó a besar sus botas – Hughes, Hughes, Hughes, sálvame, por lo que más quieras!! T.T esta loca quiere matarme-

- **LOCA?!?!, CUÁL LOCA?!?!?!- **con esos gritos, Roy se escondió detrás de recién llegado

- Eh… - carraspeando, el Lieutenant Colonel intentó mantenerse firme y no dejar morir a su amigo – Vamos, Hawkeye, deja al menos que intente explicarse, así de paso te ahorras unas cuantas balas, ¿no crees?

- Sí, balas, por supuesto – dio tres disparos a la pared, delineando la cabeza de Hughes - YO ME AHORRO TODAS LAS BALAS QUE QUIERA, MIENTRAS ÉL ME AHORRE LAS VERGÜENZAS!!, QUÉ LE PARECE?!?!

- Me parece perfecto – tragó saliva – Estoy seguro que Roy tiene una buena explica… - otros tres tiros. Gotas de sudor - … ción

- ESO QUISIERA ÉL!!!

- OK… que conste que lo intenté – señaló Hughes, escondiéndose tras Roy – ¡Fue un placer conocerte, amigo mío!

- Maldito cobarde!!- gimió, apartándose para descubrir al de gafas

Nuevamente, la puerta de la oficina se abre

- ROXANNEEEEEEEEEEE- una masa azul con cabello rubio se arrastraba por el piso, colgándose oportunamente de pantalón del General, impidiendo el esquive de los balazos de la Lieutenant Colonel por lo cual se ve obligado a hacerlos explotar antes de que le alcancen.

- Maldita sea, Havoc, ya suéltame!!!, qué no vez que la Teniente se pone nerviosa por tu actitud??

- NOOOOOOOO, ROXANNE

- NO ME TA A HAVOC EN TODO ESTO!!

- T.T Hawkeye, no seas así!!!, créeme que si tengo una buena explicación!!!, lo juro!!

- ENTONCES DÍGALA!!!

- N-no puedo ahora…- más disparos

- PORQUE AÚN NO SE LA INVENTA!!!!

La puerta del despacho nuevamente se abre

- _"No, el trío de idiotas ahora no T.T"- _se lamentó nuestro héroe al ver entrar a sus otros 3 subordinados

- G-General!!, qué le paso??, tiene 2 horas de atraso!!!

- NOOOOOO, EN SERIOO?!?!?!-

- .. Señor, el Fuhrer está a solo 2 oficinas de aquí y tiene toda esta pila de papeles que firmar!!- Fury se acerca a Roy con una… dos… tres… docenas de carpetas.

- Señor!!, la gente del cuartel ha estado preguntando donde dejó los informes del lunes pasado!, que había que tenerlos listos para el viernes y el único que no los entregó fue usted!!-

- Si los entregué!!- estalló el Flame Alquemist

- Entonces alguien los perdió, porque no están!!

- Señor, tiene que firmar esto!! ..

- Y?!?!, VA A EXPLICARSE O NO?!?- más disparos

- ROXANNEEEEEEEEEE

- 0 Oi, ya te enseñé la última obra maestra de Elisya??, un pelo-loco que hizo en el jardín de infantes!!!- de la nada, sacó una bola de barro cubierta con un trozo de unas viejas pantys con dos botones pegados como si fueran ojos y pasto en un extremo- mira el pastito a modo de cabello!!, que lista es mi princesa T.T

- …… Dios, si estás ahí…. QUE HACES QUE NO ME LLEVAS CONTIGO?!?!?! TwT

Y, otra vez, la puerta.

- General, al fin llegó – Alex Louis Armstrong se abrió paso entre todos tranquilamente, ajeno al griterío y balacera de Hawkeye, los lloriqueos de Havoc, la cháchara de padre orgulloso de Hughes y las súplicas de los demás, hasta llegar al Brigadier General – Si disculpa la pregunta, ¿qué le demoró tanto?

- NO SE MOLESTE, CORONEL!! NO LE DIRÁ NADA, NI SIQUIERA PARA INVENTAR BUENAS EXCUSAS SIRVE!!

- Cálmese, Teniente. Seguramente el General tiene mucho que decir – dijo, serio… por un momento, al menos – Y yo sé exactamente cómo hacer que confiese!! – hizo pedazos su uniforme para enseñar sus músculos, mientras un montón de estrellitas color rosa brillaban a su alrededor – Aplicaré el infalible método para obtener la verdad que ha sido pasado a través de la familia Armstrong generación tras generación!!

Bueno, era su fin.

Y encima, DE NUEVO, la puerta.

Una figura imponente se alzaba en el marco de la misma, con el uniforme de gala, una gran banda cruzando su pecho y una espada enfundada prendida de la misma a la altura de la cintura. Abochornados, todos miraron a la persona en cuestión de pies a cabeza. Pelirrojo y barbudo, ojos grises, mirada de águila, excelente contextura física…

Sin duda, el nuevo Fuhrer.

- Buenos días, señores- saludó marcialmente a los presentes

- B-Buenos días!- respondieron todos, del mismo modo, intentando recuperar un poco la cordura. Varios escoltas entraron en la habitación, firmes.

- Su conducta me parece totalmente irracional!- empezó a decir el hombre, mirando a su alrededor. Aparentemente, había oído toda la revuelta de hacía solo unos segundos – son todos unos incompetentes, no pueden mantener una oficina en pié!!, son la vergüenza de las milicias!!!, todos ustedes serán degradados!!-

Silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

- P-pero, señor…- empezó Roy, empezando a palidecer de verdad.

- PERO NADA!!!, MUSTANG, SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS A CARGO DE TODO ESTO!!!, PON ORDEN O TERMINARÁS ENTREGANDO HASTA TU RELOJ DE PLATA!!!- y diciendo eso, se dio vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida del recinto.

El Flame Alchemist no podía creerlo. Había sido degradado y amenazado, todo el mismo día. Sin poder evitarlo, agachó la mirada.

- O-oi…- le susurró Hughes

- Qué coño quieres?!-

- Miren ..- el hombre señaló la espalda del Fuhrer, donde se alzaba un papel pegado con cinta adhesiva.

_**1º DE ABRIL**_

_**DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES**_

- ¿D-Día de los inocentes? ¡Señor, espere, por favor! – Sin poder creérselo, Hawkeye alcanzó al jefe de las milicias y le miró, con los ojos algo húmedos por la humillación - ¿En verdad es…?

- Una broma, Teniente, así es – le sonrió él, poniendo una mano en su hombro – Relájese, ¡aproveche el día! Haga bromas usted también, no vendría nada mal verla riendo un poco

- Gracias, señor – agradeció ella, cuadrándose, todavía confundida.

- Por nada, Teniente – salió por el umbral - Ay, por Dios… ¿vieron sus caras? ¡Sin duda, ha sido el mejor episodio del día! ¡Ahora, el siguiente! – pudieron oírle decir, mientras sus pasos y los de sus hombres se perdían por el corredor.

- Eso… - comenzó Hughes, con el semblante ensombrecido – ¡Fue genial, cielos, caí redondo! ¿A poco ustedes no? ¡Al fin un Fuhrer con sentido del humor! ¿No les… - frenó su entusiasmo, fijándose en la cara de su mejor amigo – alegra? Jeje… creo que no, ne?

Digamos que bastaba con observar el semblante de Roy para averiguarlo.

- Hughes… hazme un favor… y cállate- lo miró, con chispas en los ojos

- P-pero, fue genial!!- un disparo le rozó una de las orejas –Ok, ok, no lo fue .. eh… creo que tengo que ir a revisar unos papeles – y rápidamente se fue

- Dios… no, por el amor del cielo, necesito un psiquiatra - -

- S-señor… aún no firma los papeles

- Ah, si..- agarró las carpetas de las manos de Fury, las colocó sobre el escritorio y las prendió fuego.

- .. no cree que es algo abrupto?...- preguntó el hombrecito, mirando la pequeña fogata sobre el escritorio. De pronto, una pila de papeles salió volando por la ventana, tras recibir varios balazos.

- Le ayudo, señor?- preguntó Hawkeye, sacando todas las pilas de papeles que había escondido antes de que llegara alguien

- Por favor – contestó el General, y entre los dos, empezaron a limpiar el lugar.

Cuando terminaron y decidieron que no había nada importante que requiriera su inmediata atención, pues misteriosamente se habían 'perdido' todos los documentos que el Flame Alchemist debía revisar, estuvieron oyendo gritos y risas provenientes de otros sectores del cuartel durante toda la tarde. Gracias al cielo, aquel rumor de afuera era suficiente para contener los lamentos de Havoc, que habían empeorado notablemente después de que el rubio presenciara con horror como el Brigadier General rompía con total despreocupación las cartas de sus numerosas admiradoras que había recibido ese día. De hecho, el gesto había admirado incluso a la Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye, que tras mirarle perpleja por unos breves segundos se limitó a hacer curiosos comentarios sobre cierto alquimista rubio y trenzado por el resto de la tarde. Aprovechando, por supuesto, la ausencia de los demás subordinados del General y el estado de hibernación al que había entrado – nuevamente – el cerebro de Havoc.

Gracias al cielo, a Hawkeye o no se le ocurrió preguntar _por qué_ se había quedado dormido o simplemente se le había olvidado el asunto (o puede se posible también que haya comprendido tácitamente el motivo). La cuestión es que para eso de las 5 de la tarde, el Fuhrer pasó por todas las oficinas principales a dejarles el resto del día libre para "hacer bromas por ahí". Así que, sin decir más, Roy se colocó de nuevo la gorra y el sobretodo y, tras hacer desaparecer las cenizas, fragmentos de papeles y cartuchos de balas vacíos con sus subordinados, se retiró del cuartel.

Vaya divertida la broma del Fuhrer. _Divertidísima._

"_Maldito emplasto, ya va a ver quién es Roy Mustang"_

Caminó por las calles de Ciudad Central meditando exactamente cómo iba a vengarse del siniestro ocurrido esa tarde. Así que no solo le había hecho pegarse el susto de su vida, hacer rabiar a Hawkeye y estar a un paso de la muerte y que el resto del circo de inútiles lo molestara, sino que también hizo dejar a Ed solo en casa.

Bueno, se iba a quedar solo de todos modos, pero al menos hubiera perdido un poco más de tiempo en llegar.

Esperen; había llegado tarde de todos modos. 2 horas tarde, como amablemente le había hecho recordar la Lieutenant Colonel cuando llegó.

"_Mataré a ese maldito bastardo"_, concluyó finalmente, una vez que llegó al edificio donde vivía.

Mientras tanto, Edward ya había cumplido con lo que le había _encargado_ el Flame Alchemist y había salido a comprar comida. Preparada, claro. No que Roy cocinara mal, pero como el militar debía pasar todo el día en el cuartel, no iba a permitir que cuando volviera al fin al apartamento se pusiera a _cocinar_. ¡No, de ninguna manera!

El día había transcurrido sin mayores sobresaltos para él, hasta el punto de haber sido completamente aburrido. Ni repasar tranquilo los textos de la biblioteca había podido. El teléfono había sonado varias veces y, a pesar de que en cada una de las ocasiones contestó, seguía sin saber quién había llamado. Colgaban luego de oír su voz.

Y la idea de que fuera una de las noviecitas de Roy no le agradaba. .más.mínimo.

Justamente cuando colgó el teléfono por última vez, sintió ruidos en la puerta del apartamento y conjuntamente, al dueño del mismo ingresando. Ni siquiera se guitó la gorra o el sobretodo y se tiró en el sofá, boca arriba, abatido.

- Okaeri! – le recibió sonriendo, aunque al ver el humor con el que venía cambió un poco el gesto - Mal día, eh? – preguntó, arrodillándose junto a él en el sofá y quitándole la gorra.

- Era todo una broma. UNA MALDITA BROMA- gruñó el otro, de muy mal humor, recordando los gritos del Fuhrer y luego la imagen del papel pegado a su espalda.

- ¿De qué hablas? – le miró, tras ponerse la gorra que acababa de quitarle - ¿No tuviste problemas por llegar tarde?

- Te queda bien…- lo mira de reojo – y no, el Fuhrer nunca se enteró que llegue dos horas tarde… pero Hawkeye casi me come, Havoc estaba deprimido, los otros tres gritando como locos, Hughes que para variar no me ayuda en nada y Armstrong con sus "generación tras generación" volviéndome loco… todo para qué?!, para que el maldito imbécil del Fuhrer que tenemos ahora me grite DE TODO por el desastre que había y cuando se salía de la oficina, después de decirme que me degradó y todo, tenía un papel pegado diciendo que era 1 de Abril y que "feliz día de los inocentes". Dime, recapitulando, qué mierda hice yo para merecer esto?-

- No lo sé, pero qué sentido del humor que se gasta ese tipo – comentó, frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de Roy, apoyando luego su cabeza en ellos – Llegaste temprano, en todo caso

- Si, porque técnicamente nos dejó salir temprano para "hacer bromas por ahí"…- suspira, acariciando el cabello de Ed – En fin… a ti como te fue?

- Bien, supongo. Compré comida… y no rompí nada – le miró disgustado por un momento, recordando el comentario – Es sólo que ese maldito teléfono… ¡juro que si suena otra vez lo voy a hacer pedazos! – se quejó - ¡Como si no supieran esas estúpidas que estás trabajando!

- Mh?.. estúpidas?... me llamó alguien?- preguntó algo confuso

- _Alguien_ es poco – resopló Ed – Si todos los días van a ser iguales, me temo que se quedará sin teléfono, General

En realidad, no estaba tan enojado por la razón por la que debía estarlo – véase: haber perdido toda la tarde yendo y viniendo para recibir las benditas llamadas – sino porque acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba disgustado por algo que ni siquiera sabía había sido _real_ – véase: un montón de mujeres locamente enamoradas de Roy, acosándolo hasta el cansancio -.

- Vaya.. y dime, alguna dejo dicho algo?- sonrió sin que Ed pueda verlo

- No – le miró molesto – Y de todos modos, no soy tu secretario. Si quieres oír sus mensajitos amorosos entonces atiende tú

Bajó la gorra en un gesto indiferente, para poder ocultar el degradante tono que lucían sus mejillas.

OK… tal vez la palabra 'disgustado' no era la adecuada.

- Oh, disculpa entonces, _secretario_, pero las llamadas tal vez no eran para mí exactamente… después de todo, mis chicas si dejan cosas dichas. Seguramente era tu noviecita de Rizenbul- contestó, indiferente ante el gesto del rubio

- No es mi novia – protestó, ni siquiera molestándose en pronunciar su nombre – Y no las llames 'tus chicas', maldita sea… ¿Cuántas son, por cierto? ¿Un ejército?

- No sé cuantas son, francamente, perdí la cuenta hace unos cuantos días… por qué?, acaso estas celoso?...- sonrió de lado

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – aclaró, quizá de manera demasiado enérgica.

- Si, ya veo- rió por lo bajo el otro, irguiéndose un poco y rodeándole la cintura a Ed con un brazo – No entiendo por qué lo estás, la verdad-

- Hn. – bueno, tal vez 'celoso' sí era la palabra adecuada. Tal vez – Te digo que no lo estoy. Y si lo estuviera, tendría razones de sobra para estarlo, ¿sabes? Como la manía esa que tienes de coquetearle a todas, incluyendo a Hawkeye – sintiendo que su sonrojo aumentaba, el Fullmetal maldijo su incapacidad para terminar las oraciones donde debía hacerlo.

- Oh, vamos… que les sonría o les diga algo amable no significa que les coquetee o que me importen… o… - se acerca a su oreja y la roza con sus labios - es que ya olvidaste quién me importa?-

- Puede – respondió, separándose un poco del otro aun si le costaba trabajo – ¿Pero qué se supone que significan esas cosas entonces?

Sí, sabía que estaba armando lío por nada, mas no podía evitarlo. Y por supuesto que no lo hacía para inflarle el ego a Roy viendo lo celoso que podía ponerse por él.

Lo hacía porque necesitaba esa respuesta.

- No significa absolutamente nada, así que puedes despreocuparte. O si de plano necesitas que no lo haga, ya no lo haré- intentó calmar a Ed. En realidad era todo un juego, no pasaba más de ese punto, pero si al que tenía enfrente le molestaba, pues… tendría que dejar de hacerlo.

Aunque le costase un mundo; sobretodo si Hawkeye te está apuntando con revolver en la cabeza pidiendo explicaciones que no estás en posición de dar.

- ¿De verdad no lo harías más? – le miró, suavizando su expresión, un tanto incrédulo

- Pues, si tanto te molesta… qué, no me crees capaz?- preguntó, alzando una ceja

- ¿La verdad? – Estudió el gesto desafiante del moreno, divertido ante la idea – No

¿Roy, para quien coquetear era más bien un reflejo innato, ya no haciéndolo más? Ah, sí, y luego Hughes dejaría de torturar a todos con las mil y una fotos que podía tomarle a su hija en un solo día.

Aunque, que se ofreciera a hacerlo era un lindo gesto y lo apreciaba.

- Está bien- dijo el otro – Entonces, si cuando me ofrezco a "remediar" mi situación con el resto de la humanidad vas a tener esa fe en mi, olvídate de todo y se acabó, asunto solucionado. Pero no me hagas mas planteos como este entonces- contestó, bastante molesto por la actitud del rubio. Él podía olvidarse de coquetear del día para la noche si se lo pedía; no era ningún tarado.

- Pero, si yo no dije… – le observó, dándose cuenta de la magnitud de su enfado - ¡Demonios, cómo te tomas las cosas más simples a veces! – Frunció el ceño también – Mira, no quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando de nuevo al decir esto, pero, ¿crees que le pediría a alguien que me ayudara a recuperar el cuerpo de mi hermano sin tener plena fe en él? ¿Crees que le insistiría tanto a pesar de que las razones que me da son más que válidas? No lo haría, ¿sabes? No tendría tiempo que perder… ¿por qué desperdiciarlo con alguien en quien no confío? – Suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar – Si acudí a ti primero es porque confío totalmente en ti, no sólo en tus capacidades como alquimista

- Es eso todo lo que quieres?... conseguir el cuerpo de tu hermano?- lo miró seriamente, obviando el resto de las palabras emitidas por Ed.

- No, no es todo lo que quiero. Lamentablemente – sostuvo su mirada – Sería todo mucho más fácil así, después de todo. Podría dejar de lado lo que siento por ti y proseguir mi búsqueda sin preocuparme de nada más… pero soy egoísta, y mis sentimientos son igual de importantes que la promesa que le hice a Al – se sentía mucho peor diciéndolo en voz alta ahora – Ya ni siquiera estoy seguro… de querer morir intentando cumplirla... creo que... me gustaría más quedarme contigo...-

- Entonces decídete de una vez… si quieres quedarte conmigo, entonces deberías confiar un poco más en mi, no lo crees?, en vez de decirme "oye, te llamaron mujeres toda la tarde" y me das a entender que te molesta el hecho de que le coquetee a todas a pesar de que te digo que no significa nada para mí mas que un juego – suspiró – y encima de todo, te digo que intentaré remediar la situación si no te gusta y me dices que no crees que pueda. Dime, Edward – lo miró a los ojos, fijamente -qué es exactamente lo que quieres?-

- Yo… - comenzó, no obstante, el resto de la frase murió antes de nacer.

¿Qué podía responder a eso? Quería tantas cosas. Algunas nunca iban a ser posibles, de eso se había convencido.

Y las que quedaban no parecían ir a ser capaces de coexistir nunca.

El General esperó pacientemente la respuesta. Mas por lo visto no iba a obtenerla, así que con un ligero movimiento, se levantó del sofá y sin decir nada, se metió al baño. Segundos después, podía oírse claramente el ruido del agua caer.

Aunque no era fanático del agua, siempre era bueno levantarse y ducharse antes y después del trabajo. Así uno estaba más relajado, no?

Y vaya que necesitaba relajarse un poco…

El mayor de los hermanos Elric se quedó allí donde estaba, sentándose en el piso y apoyando la espalda en el sofá. Manteniendo la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, el sonido de la ducha llegaba a él como algo lejano. Inaccesible.

Lo que quería era quedarse con Roy, que juntos le devolvieran su cuerpo a Al, y que luego siguieran así… juntos. Como anoche, como cuando recién había llegado al apartamento.

Sabía que era demasiado pedir, sin embargo, por lo que se quedó buscando una respuesta más realista para darle al moreno.

Roy por su parte, se dejó estar bajo el agua durante un rato bastante largo.

Por qué tenía que ser todo tan malditamente difícil?, y no estaba hablando del trabajo. Uh, aunque, con ese maldito Fuhrer QUE ENCIMA DE TODO le coqueteaba a todas las mujeres del cuartel, a SUS MUJERES del cuartel, le daban ganas de matarse.

Momento, ya no eran mas SUS MUJERES.

Nope, no señor.

Roy Mustang juró no acercarse más a esas mujeres y no coquetearles.

Acababa de prometerlo. _De prometérselo._

Total… qué tan difícil podía ser?

_Continúa…_

&&&&&&&&&

Para aquel que preguntó si el fic era traducido del inglés… my dear, no lastimes nuestro tan elevado –gracias a los comentarios- ego es pura invención nuestra. Simplemente dejamos los nombres de los rangos y alquimistas –y alguna otra cosa- en inglés porque así suena mejor (además de que no hemos visto el anime en castellano, por lo cual de plano no los sabemos xD).


	11. Chapter XI: Away

**Romanticide**

_By Padfoot & Prongs_

**23/12/08**

Bueno. Prongs al habla. Solo para clarificar, **este fanfic sigue abandonado**. Esto es algo que encontré de casualidad, cuya existencia no recordaba. Pensé justo, por todo el tiempo que algunas personas han esperado, subir hasta la última migaja que teníamos lista, así que aquí está. De nuevo, disculpas, y gracias por todo su apoyo.

&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter XI: Away**

A eso de las 18hs, Roy se encontraba limpio y reluciente, pero recostado nuevamente en el sofá, totalmente abatido. Para lo único que se había molestado había sido para colocarse ropa interior limpia y el pantalón de su pijama. Ed, por su parte, aún algo mosqueado por la 'discusión' que acababan de tener, estaba en la biblioteca, sentado en el escritorio, casi sepultado bajo libros, apuntes, esquelas, croquis y demás garabatos comprensibles sólo para él.

Claro, porque ustedes creían que él estaba concentrado en algo, ¿verdad?

Sí, estaba concentrado.

Pensaba sin cesar en que, visto y considerando la situación, debería recuperar el cuerpo de Al solo. Como debía ser.

Eso o atar a Roy al lado suyo para que lo ayudase.

_**Ring**_

…

_**Riiing riiing**_

- Moshi moshi? – contestó lacónicamente Roy el teléfono, que acababa de interrumpir de manera bastante maleducada su lamento interior.

- Hola, Roy-sama, hasta que me atiendes tú - una voz femenina demasiado… acaramelada para su humor actual le contestó al otro lado del tubo. Por supuesto, él no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién se trataba.

- … Hola!... (?) - ¿estaba siendo tal vez demasiado obvio?

- Te extrañé mucho, encanto… - la voz en cuestión suspiró – ¿Quién era el que me atendió por teléfono esta tarde?, ¿tu hermanito?

- … Estem… - el General miró para todos lados, sin saber exactamente cómo actuar. Eran estas cosas precisamente las que no lo ayudaban en un momento como ese.

_¡NO!_

_¡ROY MUSTANG NO SE COMPORTA ASÍ!_

_¡¡ROY MUSTANG ES TODO UN VALIENTE!!_

_¡¡ROY MUSTANG LE DA LA CARA A LA VIDA!!_

_**¡¡ROY MUSTANG ES TODO UN CASANOVA!!**_

– Eh… n-número equivocado - clic - "_Roy Mustang es un maldito cobarde" _

Y la cereza del postre estaba justo ahí, paradito a su lado, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hice? - preguntó el 'casanova'.

- No, nada. Espero - dijo el rubio con voz serena, doblando hacia el baño. Roy lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el otro cerró la puerta del recinto.

- "¿_Por qué me pasa esto a mí?... ¿eh?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué hice de malo?, me baño todos los días, no falto al trabajo porque sí (al menos, el no encontrar la hebilla del cinturón es un buen motivo para no ir), hospedo gente en mi casa amablemente… bueno, bueno, hospedo a Ed en mi casa amablemente, le cuido el perro ese mugroso a Hawkeye… ¡merezco el cielo por eso!"_

Evidentemente, él era el único que pensaba así. Al menos, el Fullmetal no compartía aquello. O no en ese momento.

Al salir del baño, Edward se quedó de pie un segundo, mirando al moreno. Le costaba trabajo admitirlo, pero sentía que debía irse por un tiempo. Tenía asuntos que atender y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo fingiendo que podía vivir en paz como alguien normal.

- Roy… - comenzó.

- Te juro que era número equivocado, ¿por qué no me crees de una vez?

- No es eso… olvídalo de todos modos – diciendo esto, volvió a su 'refugio', también conocido como el estudio del militar.

- Bah… no hay cómo tenerte contento

Su respectivo humor no cambió demasiado en las horas que siguieron, ni durante la cena, ni cuando se acostaron en la misma cama a dormir. Roy estaba demasiado cansado por el día que había tenido y Ed, por su lado, demasiado ocupado pensando en todo lo que le esperaba, así que ninguno hizo el menor intento por emitir comentario alguno.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador se dignó a operar como supuestamente debió hacer también el día anterior, y sonó a las 7 en punto. Cual robot programado, el militar se levantó automáticamente de la cama y con movimientos casi mecánicos se acercó a su armario para sacar sus cosas y se encerró en el baño.

Edward apenas oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, abrió los ojos, se levantó y se vistió para ir a la cocina a preparar el fluido vital que daba vida al General todas las mañanas. Prestó especial atención en su quehacer, pues era conciente de su alto grado de distracción mental, y luego sin muchas ganas fue a ordenar sus cosas al estudio. Metió todo lo que había escrito y pensaba que le sería de utilidad en su bolso, así como el pequeño libro salido de Nadie-sabía-dónde, y llevó el equipaje al sofá de la sala.

En ese preciso momento, salía el dueño de casa del baño, imponente con su uniforme, como siempre. Enseguida fijó su vista en la situación y miró a Ed, algo confundido.

- ¿Adónde vas? – quiso preguntar en tono despreocupado.

- Con mi maestra. Tengo varias cosas que hablar con ella y es probable que ella sí quiera ayudarme sin cuestionar si la quiero en verdad o si sólo la voy a visitar cuando necesito algo – respondió tranquilamente, y se acercó al perchero que estaba junto a la puerta para ponerse su gabardina roja.

- No seas cruel. Si estuvieras en mi lugar también dudarías… nunca nos tratamos honestamente, vienes y me pides ayuda para recuperar el cuerpo de tu hermano, empiezan a pasar cosas entre nosotros y casualmente encuentras en mi biblioteca un libro que habla del amor y la fuerza que tiene éste en la alquimia. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

- Nada. Me gustaría que confiaras en mí, así como me pides que yo lo haga – regresó unos pasos para coger su bolso y se lo colgó del hombro – En fin, quizá esté lejos un par de semanas, depende de lo que me diga Izumi – le miró a los ojos y pareció dudar en acercarse más o no – Cuando vuelva, ¿te molesta que te avise?

- Te _obligo_ a que me avises

- Bien… etto… nos vemos entonces – y, como si fuera a arrepentirse pronto, se dio la vuelta, giró la manija y salió rápidamente del departamento dejando a un anonadado Roy Mustang dentro de él.

El resto de ese día fue totalmente miserable para el Brigadier General. Todo lo que había hecho luego de la partida de Ed había sido tirarse en el sofá y llamar al cuartel para reportarse enfermo cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería ver a nadie. A pesar de que estaba en su casa, en la cual había vivido siempre solo, todo lo que podía recordar era que, por un corto período, no lo había estado. Y el hecho de que le gustara más de ese modo, no le hacía sentir muy bien que digamos ahora que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Exteriormente, al menos.

El teléfono sonó repetidamente, hasta que se vio obligado a desconectarlo de nuevo para poder descansar en paz. El tiempo pasó, no supo a qué velocidad, hasta que abrió los ojos siendo llamado a la realidad por el sonido insistente del timbre.

Aparentemente ese día nadie planeaba dejarlo en paz, como él hubiera deseado. Lo cual era ilógico, ya que hubiera requerido muchísimo menos esfuerzo. Y gritos de su parte.

- ¡Váyanse, no hay nadie!

- Royyyy! ¿Estás bien, camarada? ¡Nos preocupamos mucho, no sueles reportarte enfermo! – se escuchó la voz preocupada de Hughes del otro lado. Al darse cuenta de que el morador del apartamento no tenía intención de atenderle, continuó - ¡Puedo quedarme aquí tooooda la noche, no me molesta! Puedo cantarte las canciones de cuna que le canto a Elisya, y pasarte fotos por debajo de la puerta, y--

- Entren de una vez, demonios – les abrió, resignado.

- Konbanwa~! – dejó alegremente una cajita con pastelillos sobre la mesa y se sentó, como si estuviera en su casa, mirando alrededor - ¿Estás solito? ¿Y el pequeñín?

Antes de que tuviera ocasión para responder, una masa hiperactiva y perruna le saltó encima, tirándole al piso, ladrándole a modo de saludo.

- Animales en mi apartamento no – dijo simplemente, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por levantarse.

- Te lo presta Hawkeye un rato; me dijo que tienen que fumigar su apartamento y me pidió que por favor te pida si puedes tener a Black Hayate en tu apartamento por unos días hasta que acaben - Hughes le sonrió, como si fuera algo que el General encontrase grato.

Estaba por demás claro que más bien era lo contrario, ¿no?

- Se volvió loca, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tiene esa mujer en la cabeza? Sabe que odio a los animales--

- ¿¿Cómo puedes odiarlos?? Si son tan tiernitos… además, ¡Black Hayate es muy útil!, te trae el periódico todas las mañanas, las pantuflas, te da la patita y además te escucha cuando hablas - el cachorrito al sentir su nombre por segunda vez, ladró, como si en realidad comprendiera lo que estaban diciendo de él. Por supuesto que no se había corrido aún de aquella suave y cómoda alfombra humana que había encontrado en su camino al entrar.

- … en primer lugar, nunca voy a entender cómo es que llegaste a Lieutenant Colonel. Realmente, es todo un misterio para mí aún. Y en segundo lugar, ¡no me dejaste terminar! Iba a decir que no me gustaban los animales _en mi casa_. Así que, si no te es mucha molestia, ¿te quitarías, perro? - dijo esto ultimo Roy, mirando a la mascota que se encontraba encima suyo. Al notar la falta de simpatía por parte del humano, el cachorro atinó a hacer lo único que cabía en su mente en ese momento: lengüetearle la cara.

- **¡¡¡MALDITO PERRO DEL DEMONIO, QUE SALGAS DE ENCIMA!!! **- y con ese escarmiento, que por cierto, espanta a más de uno, el animal abatido se bajó del pecho del enfurecido militar sólo para cambiarse al regazo del Lieutenant Colonel y mirar con ojos llorosos, desde ese seguro lugar, al que le había echado de tan brusca manera.

- No estamos de buen humor me parece, ¿eh? – comentó Hughes, subiéndose las gafas en gesto pensativo – Déjame adivinar… - echó un vistazo alrededor y guardó silencio, por lo que por unos segundos todo lo que llenó el ambiente fue el sonido de la respiración de Black Hayate – Ed se ha ido, ¿no es así?

El moreno no le dijo nada, en ese momento estaba más que harto de todo, incluyendo de la asombrosa capacidad que tenía su amigo de saber enseguida qué era lo que sucedía y lo que le estaba molestando.

No, esperen, no le _molestaba_. ¡En lo más mínimo! Simplemente ese día no había tenido ganas de ir a trabajar y después de los días locos que le había hecho pasar precisamente el rubio alquimista, tenía más que merecido un descanso, ¿o no?

Aunque, la verdad, sí le había echado en falta… un poquito. Muy poquito.

_Casi nada_.

- Bien, entonces, te hará bien la compañía de Black Hayate. Te lo dejaré – decidió Hughes, poniéndose de pie – Puedo quedarme un rato más si quieres, amigo, pero no te veo en plan conversador

- Sabes que no necesito que me cuides, Maes – dijo, echándose en el sofá – Pero te agradecería que te llevases al perro contigo. Aunque, si quieres venir en unos días y encontrarlo muerto de hambre, a mí me parece bien…

- A mí también. Vamos, sé que no hablas en serio – miró a Black Hayate un momento, como rogando que sobreviviese a los maltratos de su iracundo compañero – Y por cierto, espero que regrese pronto. Estoy seguro de que lo hará, así que ¡aguanta! ¡Sé fuerte! ¡Como un hombre!

Y, antes de que una llamarada le incinerara – nuevamente – su recién crecida barba, corrió hacia la puerta y dijo adiós con la mano.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana en el cuartel! – gritó, cerrando la puerta tras él y salvándose por poco.

Roy resopló, intentando calmarse y maldiciendo en voz baja los buenos reflejos de Hughes. Volvió a tomar su anterior sitio en el sillón y le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a Black Hayate, que lloriqueó en respuesta.

- Más vale que tengas los mismos reflejos que él, si llegas a cagar mi alfombra

_Continuará… (¿?)_


	12. Japanese dictionary

Para evitar malos entendidos decidimos agregar esto como extra n.n iremos actualizándolo a medida que usemos más palabras. Si nos hemos comido alguna, por favor avísennos :3

**Diccionario de japonés**

_Ai shitteru:_ te amo

_Arigatou:_ gracias

_Bakayarou:_ estúpido idiota, estúpido cretino xD ¿no es lindo?

_Damare:_ cállate, igual que _urusai_. Para los que han visto Gravitation xD sabrán que Shu (AKA el uke xD) es el que dice damare y Yuki (AKA el seme xDD) es el que usa urusai. Decidimos hacer lo mismo aquí, y por eso Ed es quien utiliza esta palabra :3

_Demo:_ pero  
_Douitashimashite:_ de nada

_Doushite:_ ¿Por qué?_  
Etto:_ equivale al "eh…" en español, cuando se está dudando sobre lo que se va a decir. Para esto también se emplea _ano_, pero suena un poco raro O.o ¿no lo creen? xDD

_Gomen:_ perdón, lo siento de manera informal o.o la frase completa es _gomen nasai  
Hagane-no:_Fullmetal_  
Hai:_ sí

_Hontou ni:_ en serio, de verdad, realmente

_Iie:_ no

_Ikuzo:_ vamos

_Itadakimasu:_ gracias por la comida o algo parecido xD se dice antes de empezar a comer

_Ittai:_ ouch xD o auch

_Itterashai: _cuídate, que tengas buen viaje

_Ja ne: _nos vemos

_Kami-sama:_ Dios

_Konnichiwa: _hola

_Kuso:_ mierda  
_Masaka: _no puede ser / imposible

_Matta ne:_ hasta luego

_Moshi moshi:_ ¿aló, ¿diga? (cuando se contesta el teléfono xD)

_Nani:_ ¿Qué?  
_Ne:_ al final de una afirmación es como preguntar: "¿verdad, ¿no es así, ¿cierto?". Al principio de una es como decir: "dime…". También creo que es como el "yeah" en inglés xD pero en general nosotras lo usamos para lo primero n.n para preguntar, suena adorable :3

_Nii-san:_ hermano mayor, también puede ser _onii-san, onii-chan, aniki_. Nii-san es como llama Al a Ed en el anime, así que por eso n.n

_Ohayou:_ buenos días dicho informalmente. La oración completa es _ohayou gozaimasu  
Oi:_ oye

_Okaeri:_ bienvenido a casa de manera informal n.n

_Oyasumi:_ buenas noches o.o pero en forma de despedida, cuando alguien se va a dormir o se va de un lugar. En realidad es _oyasumi nasai_, oyasumi es una forma informal de decirlo cuando se tiene confianza

_Sou ka:_ ya veo / entiendo

_Urusai: _cállate (ver _damare _para más información, por favor xD)

_Watashi mo ai shitteru:_ yo también te amo (so sweet)


End file.
